Arcobaleno Carnival
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Los arcobalenos adultos, en Namimori, y los Varia también, personajes extraños y algo que está por ocurrir... El carnaval del arcoiris ha empezado ¿Están listos guardianes Vongola?
1. Prólogo I

Título: Arcobaleno Carnival.

Autora: Kiri.

Género: Variado.

Personajes: De la serie, originales con derechos de autor reservados y originales de la autora.

Parejas: Variadas, entre shounen ai y heterosexuales.

Arco de tiempo: Unos meses después de lo pasado en el arco futuro, obviando detalles.

Disclaimer: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira. Yo solo soy una vil ociosa que hace fics como este si ánimo ni lucro, que solo puede jactarse de tener más gatos que la Oh toda poderosa creadora de esta obra sin igual. Tampoco las canciones de los openings y endings del fic son mías, son tomadas sin ningún tipo de interés comercial para armonizar más con la historia.

1º Opening: GO ON – UVERworld.

1º Ending: Hanamaru Sensation.

* * *

Es su culpa.

Y lo sabe.

Lo sabe mientras sujeta ese frágil cuerpo entre sus manos, inmóvil, yaciente e indefenso, con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a esta tragedia. A ese mar de llamas que se alza a su alrededor, esas que consumen su amada ciudad, donde nació, donde creció, donde la vida le deparaba ese giro inesperado del destino que lo llevó a donde ahora está parado.

Tiene la cara blanca, pálida, casi demarcada como la de los muertos. Pero tiene fe, debe despertar, debe resistir, o no soportará la idea de perder a alguien más.

_A otro ser querido más._

Si no hubiese huido, si no hubiese escapado, si sencillamente hubiese estado preparado en vez de vivir negando que nada malo pasaría al regreso del futuro, quizás ahora no todo ardería en llamas, no todo estaría destruyéndose, tan desolada. La antes bella y explendorosa Namimori no estaría calléndose en pedazos ahora.

Reborn se lo había dicho, jamás escaparía de ese cruento destino, pero ya no estaba allí para recordárselo.

Es su culpa que ni él ni los otros arcobalenos estén ahora.

Al fin se percata de que está siendo observado. Sus naranjadas pupilas encuentran al extraño, surgiendo de las llamas como una aparición. No puede leer la expresión en su rostro porque el humo y las ropas del extraño individuo lo mantienen en el anonimato, pero presiente un aura de amenaza proveniente de él. Sabe que no le gusta lo que ve, conoce a la muchacha que lleva en sus manos y una oleada de rabia barre con sus sentidos y alerta a Tsunayoshi.

No queda nada más que decir, nada más que lamentar.

Reborn, Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Skull, Vipper, Fong, Aria y Verde.

Ninguno de ellos está ahora.

Sabe que no volverá a verlos.

…

…

…

…

… A menos a que acabe con esta pesadilla de una buena vez.

─ Nos vemos otra vez, Décimo Vongola.


	2. La llegada de los más fuertes

_**La llegada de los más fuertes**_

---------------

Lunes, empieza la semana como todas las del mes de Julio cuando la primavera da nacimiento a los hermosos brotes de flor. Bellísimas las sakuras que arrojan pétalos y bañan las calles con sus tonalidades rosa, agradables para algunos y agrias para otros -nótese el caso del mismo presidente del comité disciplinario de la secundaria Namimori-. Un día como cualquier otro en plena temporada de clases sin sucesos anormales ni agitaciones. Todo dentro del rango "normal" de la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi desde la llegada de su tutor Reborn a su casa. Pasaron meses desde lo ocurrido diez años en el futuro y nada más ha sucedido después, aparentemente esos días tranquilos habían regresado a la vida de los guardianes Vongola, que ahora venían disfrutando de aquella paz transitoria. Porque nada dura para siempre y mucho menos cuando de la Mafia hablamos.

Ahora mismo nos remontamos a donde se encuentra el chico que salvó el futuro.

─ Hmmm... Lambo... deja de molestar... no... no ralles las paredes... ─ decía un Tsuna medio dormido, apenas despertando por el griterío que llevaban los niños de cuarto en cuarto como todas las mañanas mientras se rodaba de lado a lado por la cama, hasta que la gravedad lo llamó al suelo causándole un doloroso despertar ─ du-duele... ugh... ─ se quejó sobándose el lado posterior de la cabeza y abriendo un poco más los ojos para encontrarse con la hora que marcaban las agujas del reloj de pared en su cuarto ─ ¡Hii! ¡Pero si es tardísimo! ¡Reborn!, ¿Por qué no me...? ─ exclamó volviéndose al rincón donde el bebé mafioso colgaba su hamaca para dormir, percatándose de que solo había un lugar vacío ─ ¿Re-reborn? ─ pestañeó. Se estrujó los ojos nuevamente como si no hubiese visto bien la figura de su tutor allí. Nada, no podía acusarle de no haberlo despertado a tiempo para llegar a la escuela ─. Vaya... ¿Justamente a dónde habrá ido hoy?

Tsuna bajó torpemente por las escaleras, y como todas las mañanas fue a tomar su desayuno. En la mesa estaban Lambo, I Pin y Fuuta, curiosamente Bianchi no se encontraba, y eso le llevó a pensar que quizás por ello Reborn no estaba en casa. Pudieron haber salido juntos ─ pensaba. Le restó importancia y se dispuso a comer lo más apresuradamente posible, atragantándose cada dos por tres, y sin prestar atención a los demás se despidió corriendo tomando su maletín, y salió para tomar el camino a la escuela.

Si bien, todo empezaba normal como cualquier día, aunque Tsuna se percataba de que ese en particular lucía bastante tranquilo sin Reborn. Lo pensaba mientras caminaba a la secundaria Namimori.

─ Que tranquilidad... de verdad las cosas son distintas sin Reborn cerca... Ahhh... ─ suspiró con algo de complacencia. Por fin unos minutos de paz sin tener que recibir los crueles métodos del asesino a sueldo ni sus alocados problemas que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo con cuestiones de la mafia y la familia.

─ ¡Buenos días, Décimo! ─ saludó un siempre efusivo Gokudera cuando se dirigía a su jefe, a quien siempre se encontraba en el camino a la escuela.

─ ¡Yo*, Tsuna! ─ Yamamoto también venía con él, llevaba el bate en el estuche colgando en su espalda, nada atípico en él.

─ Buenos días Gokudera kun, Yamamoto ─ correspondió con su habitual buena cara para con sus amigos.

─ ¿Uh? ¿Y Reborn san, no nos acompaña este día?

─ Este... creo que salió esta mañana, no lo encontré cuando me levanté... quizás esté con Bianchi en alguna parte, a ella tampoco la vi en el desayuno.

─ Puede que halla tenido algo que hacer, seguro no los encontramos en el transcurso del día, ¿No les parece? -- Dio su respuesta el beisbolista.

─ ¡Idiota, eso era lo que yo estaba a punto de decir! -- Le reclamó Gokudera, realmente odiaba cuando Yamamoto decía cosas ingeniosas y se robaba la cámara. – Entonces Décimo, sigamos a la escuela. Seguramente Reborn san aparecerá en cualquier momento ─ concluyó más sumiso.

─ Eh, sí... después de todo se trata de Reborn ─ se despreocupó sonriendo ingenuamente.

Así llegaron a la secundaria de Namimori conversando sobre cuestiones triviales.

Hubo un momento en el que Tsuna se había sentido observado, incluso se volteó un par de veces a mirar hacia los lados para comprobarlo y no se encontraba con nada. Pasó de ello y siguió con sus amigos.

xXx

La primera jornada de clases transcurrió sin ninguna anormalidad. Las mismas lecciones aburridas, preguntas que no conseguía acertar muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de Gokudera por soplarle las respuestas. En la hora del almuerzo fueron a tomar el almuerzo en la azotea como era su gusto en las horas de descanso. Yamamoto traía sushi, y Gokudera comida empaquetada. Tsuna desenvolvió su caja de almuerzo, degustó su primer bocado como si fuese la gloria misma.

─ Ahh, sin Reborn definitivamente todo es más tranquilo. Aunque, ¿En dónde estará realmente?

─ En lo que lleva del día no ha dado ni los mínimos indicios de su presencia ─ contestó Gokudera ─ seguramente debe estar preparando algo importante, sí – afirmó más convencido.

─ No puede ser ─ se lamentó, casi resignado por la costumbre de que su tutor hiciera lo que le viniese en gana.

─ Vaya, espero que sea interesante ─ comentó un optimista Yamamoto ─ en estos días solo hemos hecho deberes y cuidar de los pequeños.

─ Sí, pero ¡E-estos pacíficos días, no quiero que terminen tan...! tan pronto -- su voz se fue apagando hasta callar. Recordaba los angustiantes días en los que se debatían contra los Millefiore en el futuro.

─ Tsuna...

─ Décimo… ─ Así como el espadachín, Gokudera había captado los sentimientos de su jefe perfectamente. Realmente ninguno de los guardianes, exceptuando a Hibari, querían que una nueva amenaza surgiese y se viesen obligados a arriesgar sus vidas para proteger a sus seres queridos y así mismos. La batalla contra Byakuran les había hecho desear el jamás ansiar la llegada de nuevos enemigos, aunque cabía admitir que tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto, en más de una ocasión, habían deseado medir sus fuerzas con algún oponente digno, usar las armas para practicar ó entrenar no era lo mismo que en un combate real. Pero el castaño no pensaba lo mismo, para Tsuna esas cosas no eran un juego.

El ruido de un arma cargando alertó a los tres muchachos.

─ ¡Cuidado Décimo!

─ ¡Tsuna!

─ ¡¡EXTREMO!!

Un impacto resonó, fallando. La bala había dado en la reja, a unos peligrosos centímetros de donde hace un momento estaba la sien de Tsuna. Los tres guardianes se habían lanzado contra el muchacho empujándolo al lado opuesto del disparo, acabando los tres sobre él en el suelo. Se sentía cual hamburguesa con todos encima, preguntándose si todavía estaba vivo y qué demonios ocurrió.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien, Décimo? ─ Preguntó Gokudera intentando levantarse, más no lo consiguió ya que tenía a Yamamoto encima.

─ Eh, sí... creo que aún estoy vivo ─ dijo no muy convencido, pese a que sentía el dolor de la realidad en sus espaldas.

─ Estuvo cerca esta vez ─ comentó Yamamoto despreocupado.

─ ¡¡Quítate de encima, idiota del béisbol!! ¿¡Qué no vez que el Décimo está abajo!?

─ Disculpa, lo haría si Sasagawa senpai no estuviese encima de mí.

─ ¡Yo, Sawada! ¿¡Por qué rayos no me llamaron cuando pretendían hacer una montaña humana!? ¡¡NO PUEDEN HACER NADA EXTREMO SIN MÍ!!

─ ¡¡IDIOTA ¿QUÉ ERES RETARDADO?, CABEZA DE CESPED!! ¡¡QUE TE BAJES DE UNA VEZ!!

─ ¿¡CÓMO QUE RETARDADO, CABEZA DE PULPO!?

─ A propósito, ¿De dónde ha salido, Sasagawa senpai? ─ Preguntaba Yamamoto mientras el boxeador se bajaba de encima, y así lo hacían los demás.

─ Pues, los estaba buscando y escuché que estaban en la azotea. Luego vi que todos se lanzaban hacia Sawada por alguna extraña razón y me pareció de lo más extremo ─ respondió firme, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuese bastante elocuente.

─ Si que serás idiota ─ replicó Gokudera después de ayudar al pobre Tsuna.

─ ¡Seré idiota, pero siempre estoy donde hay cosas extremas! ─ Exclamó Ryohei enérgico.

¡Y admite su idiotez, oniisan! ─ pensó el muchacho y luego volvió a la realidad. ─ Pero, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Quién disparó?

Todos se miraron a las caras y quedaron en silencio solo un instante, hasta que la respuesta apareció por sí sola.

─ Fui yo ─ respondió una voz femenina extrañamente familiar a los presentes. Una silueta salió de las sombras, en la entrada de la azotea fue vislumbrándose hasta que la iluminación le llegó, y dejó ver a una mujer que llevaba una ropa casual de camisa de manga abotonada blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con botas del mismo color, donde resaltaban un par de lentes bastante grandes que cubrían parte de su rostro, y en sus manos llevaba un rifle automático que acababa de guardar en su espalda. Todos quedaron viéndole mientras se acercaba tranquilamente al grupo.--Tal como lo esperaba han reaccionado bien, pero... ─ esta se detuvo y sujetó por el cuello a Tsuna, obligándole a separar las plantas de los pies del suelo ─ que tú continuaras tan lento como la última vez, ¡No has cambiado nada en estos meses, Sawada! ─ Replicó molesta seguida de una lluvia de bofetones que repiquetearon en las mejillas del Décimo.

─ ¡¡Wuaa!! ─ Chilló adolorido ─... Esta... esta sensación tan familiar... ─ respondía aturdido Tsuna que al dedicarle una mirada a la extraña se dio cuenta de que evidentemente le conocía.─ ¿¡La... Lal Mirch!?

─ ¡Maldita mujer! ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo con el Décimo!? ─ gruñó Gokudera mostrando sus explosivos en las manos.

─ Jm…─ Lal arrojó al muchacho contra Gokudera y este lo atrapó ayudándole a que se reincorporara. Luego, la mujer bajó los lentes a su cuello mostrando sus ojos avellanados y la cicatriz inconfundible de su mejilla. ─ No tenemos demasiado tiempo, hay que movernos de aquí.

─ Ah, Por cierto... ─ llamó Tsuna mientras se recobraba del aturdimiento sobándose las mejillas enrojecidas ─ Lal, tu apariencia... ¿Es qué eres... la Lal de diez años en el futuro?

─ No ─ contestó rotundamente ─ se suponía que tomaría esta forma dentro de unos años en adelante, eso es cierto. Pero... algo ha sucedido y por esa razón tengo esta apariencia.

─ ¿Qué, qué quieres decir? ─ Preguntó de nuevo, más confundido todavía. Si ella era la Lal de su presente debería ser una bebé, ¿entonces por qué?

─ No tenemos tiempo para discutirlo ahora. Tenemos que abandonar la escuela inmediatamente o te matarán, Sawada ─ dijo Lal sin querer entrar en detalles, era evidente que para ella el tiempo lo valía más.

─ ¿¡Me-me matarán dices!? ─ Chilló un alarmado Tsuna.

─ ¿¡De quienes estás hablando!? ¡No has respondido absolutamente nada coherente! ─ intervino de nuevo Gokudera.

─ Viene – la mujer apretó los dientes y cargó su rifle.

En ese preciso instante se escuchó el canto de un águila que sobrevolaba la azotea, aquello a Tsuna ni a los guardianes les dio buena espina, y eso fue comprobado cuando seguidamente se escucharon tres disparos sordos que volaron parte de la estructura de concreto reforzado del instituto, creando huecos en los bordes de la azotea y volando con facilidad las rejas que delimitaban el lugar. Los guardianes reaccionaron rápidamente y se agacharon para prevenir ser alcanzados por las balas, Tsuna sintió que por unos momentos perdería sus tímpanos a causa del ruido de los impactos. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver que era lo que sucedía, encontró a Lal en guardia sosteniendo su rifle automático, con una expresión de enojo.

─ Ese imbécil nunca cambia sus métodos ─ resopló.

Una esbelta silueta trepó con facilidad las rejas abolladas de la estructura para pasar liso a la azotea del edificio. El águila que antes estaba volando alrededor de ellos se posó dócil en el hombro del invasor, que sostenía un rifle antitanque y tenía en la mira a los presentes. Aquel era un rubio de ropas militares con una bandana de camuflaje y una insignia con el número 01, era bastante alto aunque se veía casi tan joven como los guardianes Vongola. Nadie a excepción de Lal parecía reconocerle en totalidad... quien se mostraba levemente turbada, aunque había que reconocer que se les hacía bastante familiar.

─ ¿Qui-quién es él, Lal? ─ Preguntó un temeroso Tsuna, rodó su vista hacia la bandana que llevaba el militar. Esa bandana... se parece mucho a la que lleva Colonnello, y esa águila, ¿no es Falco? ¿¡No puede ser!? ¿¡O sí!? ─ pensó.

─...

─ ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es qué acaso no me reconocen porque llevo "esta apariencia"?, kora ─ bufó el intruso.

─ Colonnello... ─ susurró Lal sin bajar la guardia.

─ ¿¡QUEEEE!? ─ Chilló Tsuna ─ ¡E-eso es imposible! ¡La-lal! ¿¡Estás diciendo que ese muchacho es... es Colonnello!?

─ Eso no puede ser, ¿Qué no era un bebé? ─ Se preguntó Gokudera confuso.

─ ¿Pero qué te pasa, cabeza de pulpo? ─ Irrumpió Ryohei quien parecía tener una explicación al asunto, ─ el maestro Colonnello es un bebé en crecimiento, pudo haber crecido finalmente.

─ ¡Imposible! ¡Si han pasado solo unos meses desde que pasamos por las pruebas de los Arcobalenos! ¡Y él todavía era un bebé! ─ Respondió Tsuna cada vez entendiendo menos de la situación. Muy por el contrario, Colonnello parecía disfrutar del momento.

─ Jajaja – rió bastante divertido --, tal parece que sí les impresiona mi _verdadera _apariencia ─ dijo el arcobaleno azul sonriendo despreocupadamente. Enfocó su mirada en Lal quien desde que había llegado no le había quitado la mira de encima. Ella inmediatamente le eludió, más este le sonrió familiarmente. ─ Lo que no me esperaba es que fueses tú la primera en estar aquí, Lal, kora.

_¿Verdadera apariencia?_ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ─ Pensaba el chico mirándolos a ambos.

─ No podía permitir que asesinaran a Sawada Tsunayoshi _en estas condiciones _─ respondió Lal devolviéndole la mirada, sin bajar la guardia ─, no se deberían tomar medidas tan extremas sin conocer un poco más de la situación.

─ Entiendo tus razones, pero sabes bien que "esto" puede causar perturbaciones, y si no hacemos algo puede que la humanidad se vaya a garete, kora ─ la voz de Colonnello tomó seriedad.

─ Aún no estamos seguros de nada, no puedes aseverar que lo que está sucediendo es culpa de los guardianes y los sellos de arcobaleno ─ le refutó Lal con mayor énfasis.

─ ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿¡De qué demonios están hablando!? ¿Qué tienen que ver los sellos de Arcobaleno con todo esto? ─ Interrogó Gokudera impaciente.

─ Más de lo que crees, kora.

─ No lo comprendo, ¿Dices que algo malo puede pasarle a la humanidad y que es culpa nuestra? ─ Intervino Tsuna cada vez comprendiendo menos la situación, _su situación_.

─ Posiblemente.

─...─ Se hizo un silencio para que los guardianes meditasen lo que estaba pasando, lo que podría estar pasando. Nada tenía sentido, creían que todavía faltaban más cosas por explicar, piezas de rompecabezas por unir.

─ Con esto compruebo solo una cosa, los guardianes no son consientes de lo que ha sucedido, lo cual los convierte en inocentes ─ respondió el rubio bajando su arma y dejándola reposar en la parte posterior de su espalda ─, me basta con eso, kora.

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Intentas matarnos y luego dices que cambias de opinión como si no hubieses dicho nada!? ─ Protestó nuevamente el guardián de la tormenta.

─ Nunca dije que los mataría ─ se excusó el rubio desviando la mirada despreocupado ─ fueron ustedes los que se hicieron esa idea, kora.

─ En cualquier caso ─ interrumpió Lal bajando también su arma y devolviéndola a la espalda, volviéndose a los guardianes ─ debemos irnos de aquí o la escuela podría ser destruida.

─ ¡No puede ser! ─ Exclamó Tsuna notando el desastre que había causado Colonnello con su llegada, la reja estaba demolida y había baches en el piso y los bordes de concreto ─, ¡Si Hibari-san ve esto, nos morderá hasta la muerte!

─ Será mejor irnos entonces, kora ─ resolvió Colonnello siendo el primero en encaminarse a la salida/entrada de la azotea. Le imitaron con la misma intención hasta que Gokudera, no conforme con la escasa información del asunto, por decir nula, se quejó nuevamente parando a todos en seco.

─ ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerles caso después de lo que acaba de suceder? ─ Colonnello lo miró de reojo.

─ Precisamente por eso, nosotros no somos los únicos que creerán que ustedes son los causantes de esto, y créanme que ellos no se contendrán como yo, kora ─ respondió serio.

─ E-ellos... ¡No me digas que los otros bebés...! ─ En ese momento cuando ya la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta, Tsuna se sintió golpeado y obligado a descender bruscamente por las escaleras a causa de una brutal patada en la espalda, cortesía de Lal Mirch.

─ ¡Muévanse!, no lo repetiré de nuevo ─ decía mientras los otros guardianes corrían a auxiliar a su jefe, y Gokudera maldecía una vez más a la arcobaleno corrupta.

─ Vaya, de verdad que ni siquiera el regresar a nuestra apariencia anterior te hace más femenina, kora ─ dijo el rubio tras ella.

─ ¡Cá-cállate!, mejor preocúpate por tus propios asuntos ─ replicó Lal de nuevo evasiva, avanzó mientras su alumno le seguía sonriendo por lo bajo.

xXx

Los pasillos de la secundaria Nami estaban desiertos, la hora del descanso había terminado hace cinco minutos y todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones atendiendo a las clases que, los guardianes en otra situación estarían viendo. Lastimosamente para ellos dos arcobalenos había llegado para avisarles "muy sutilmente" que los otros miembros de los siete más fuertes querían matarles. Él día no podía marchar mejor ─ pensaba Tsuna con sarcasmo irónico nada propio de él.

Ingenuamente había pensado que por la ausencia de Reborn aquel día prometía ser tranquilo, y sin pronósticos de tormentosos problemas para él y sus amigos, a su criterio deberían estar acostumbrados a que los cálculos fallasen de esa manera, no era la primera vez. Más él nunca perdía la esperanza de tener un día libre de situaciones peligrosas, una ilusión que debió perder hace muchísimo tiempo. Ahora no era el momento para quejarse de ello.

─ Bien, no hay moros en la costa ─ comprobó Gokudera asomándose con cautela desde una pared, supervisando que el pasillo estuviese libre de personas. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros haciendo un amague de buena fortuna con el dedo pulgar a su jefe. ─ podemos seguir sin problemas, Décimo.

─ Uhm, gracias Gokudera kun ─ le agradeció, volviéndose hacia los demás, indicó que tenían luz verde para pasar.

Se movieron con prisa, evitando ser escandalosos con su trote y esquivando las ventanillas en las puertas de los salones para evitar ser vistos por algún profesor o alumno. Tsuna y Gokudera eran los dos que encabezaban la marcha, dado que conocian bien el edificio. Seguidamente Ryohei y Yamamoto cubrían el medio mientras Lal y Colonnello se mantenían atrás apropósito, siendo ellos más altos y extravagantes en el entorno. Debían salir de ahí cuanto antes sin que nadie les viese para evitar dar explicaciones, si esos bebés "crecidos" llegaban estando ellos allí no cabía duda que se armaría una guerra. Tsuna no conocía muy bien el temperamento de los otros bebés dado que les trató durante las pruebas con mucha distancia, pero sí estaba seguro que siendo ellos de la mafia significaba que como fuese habría líos.

Reborn también es uno de ellos, no puede ser... ¿Habrá desaparecido por la misma razón que Colonnello y Lal han llegado aquí? ─ Pensaba mientras corría lo más suave posible.

─ Falta poco Décimo ─ anunció Gokudera ─ ya desde aquí veo las escaleras.

─ ¡Es cierto! ─ Dijo aliviado. Les faltaba poco para culminar el pasillo principal y tomar las escaleras para la planta baja, donde se encontraba la salida y entrada principal del Instituto Namimori.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y cruzaron lo que restaba con más prisa de solo ver la salida tan cerca de ellos. Tsuna dio algunos tras pies al pasar bajo el umbral en lo que Gokudera y Yamamoto le sujetaron para que no acabase tropezándose más sobre sí mismo. A la mitad del patio escolar, una silueta les esperaba sosteniendo en sus brazos un par de tonfas y acuchillándoles con la mirada, a Tsuna casi se le sale el corazón de ver a Hibari Kyouya parado frente a ellos, acorralándolos como unos perseguidos de la justicia.

─ ¡No puede ser, Hibari-san! ─ Exclamó el castaño aterrado, temiendo por antemano las represalias del presidente del comité disciplinario.

─ ¿Jum...? Veo un par de ratas saltando sus clases... ─ musitó con voz suave y terrorífica el pelinegro, los otros no pasaron por alto aquel escaneo de su mirada matadora, detectando en ese grupo a dos intrusos que no reconocía, ni le interesaba reconocer. ─ Jm, también hay intrusos y están armados ─ reparando en las armas de fuego que llevaban Lal y Colonnello, las cuales eran bastante volubles pareciéndole a Hibari una amenaza para la institución como fuesen empleadas. ─ Doy por hecho que son los responsables de los ruidos molestos de hace poco, que arruinaron parte de la propiedad del instituto. --En lo que dijo esto, el guardián de la nube adoptó una posición ofensiva en conjunto con las tonfas en cada brazo, mostrando una filosa mirada siquiera comparable con las fieras más peligrosas del África ─. Todos ustedes, serán mordidos hasta la muerte.

─ ¡No puede ser! ─ Chilló Tsuna al escuchar semejante sentencia.

─ ¡Chi! Encontrarnos a este sujeto justamente ahora cuando llevamos prisa ─ susurró amargamente Gokudera.

─ Bueno, puede que si le explicamos lo que está ocurriendo nos... ─ Antes de que Yamamoto pudiese continuar con sus tranquilizantes palabras, Hibari se había lanzado en línea recta hacia ellos con intención de golpearlos a todos a la vez con las tonfas relucientes y listas para ser mortalmente empleadas. Gokudera apartó a Tsuna de su alcance jalándole del brazo hacia un lado, el beisbolista de reflejos rápidos se redirigió al lado opuesto siendo imitado por Ryohei. Lal se colocó en guardia sin emplear su arma, más Colonnello se había quedado inmóvil a la espera de que el ataque de Kyouya llegase, ya que sabía que si alguien permanecía quieto su atención iría hacia este, él viéndose en la mejor condición siendo experto en combate desde muchos años tomó ese papel. Hibari quién intentó conectar un golpe con la tonfa izquierda a la mejilla del rubio, a lo que este simplemente se echó unos pasos atrás e inclinó su rostro evitando el roce como un reflejo rápido producto de la experiencia. Eso hizo sonreír a Hibari de gusto, confirmándole que no estaba ante un oponente fácil, y que este podría proporcionarle bastante diversión.

─ ¡Hibari y Colonnello están peleando! ─ Chillo nuevamente Tsuna, preocupado por ambos --¿¡Qué deberíamos hacer!?

─ Esta es nuestra oportunidad ─ se dirigió Lal a los chicos ─ Colonnello nos está haciendo tiempo para que podamos seguir ─, la mujer miró a Tsuna y seguido de eso le tomó fuertemente de brazo para jalarlo hacia la salida. ─ ¡Vamos!

─ ¡Espera, Lal! ─ Protestó, no pudiendo resistirse a la fuerza de la morena, fue arrastrado y obligado a correr en cuanto salieron del instituto.

─ ¡Décimo! ─ Gritó Gokudera frustrado, aquella mujer no había hecho más que disponer desde que llegó, igual a como lo hizo en el futuro cuando se encontraron -, esa mujer, siempre haciendo lo que le viene en gana... ¡Mierda! ─ protestó furioso y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en la que Lal y Tsuna para darles alcance.

─ Vamos ─ dijo Yamamoto imitando a Gokudera.

─ ¡Esto se pone cada vez más EXTREMO! ─ exclamó Ryohei, más miró antes a su joven maestro quien seguía luchando contra Hibari sin devolverle ningún golpe y sin recibir ninguno por parte de este ─ ¡Shishio!* ¡Alcáncenos después! ─ dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Déjenmelo a mí, kora! ─ Contestó con una sonrisa confiada, evadiendo otro movimiento veloz de Hibari, quien ya se veía más y más impaciente.

─ ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir eludiéndome? ─ Preguntó este molesto mientras continuaba arrojándole golpes, obligando a Colonnello a moverse cada vez más lejos de la salida, dándole a entender lo que el guardián de la nube pretendía hacer, al llevarlo hasta una de las paredes de la escuela, de esa manera estaría arrinconado. El militar adivinó esto y se sonrió confiadamente.

─ Por eso decían que eres el guardián más fuerte, kora ─ comentó este mientras bajaba su cabeza y la echaba hacia atrás, así como parte del tronco para eludir un golpe a su frente, que de darle le hubiese partido el cráneo con toda la intención del mundo. Era más que claro que ya el encuentro empezaba a subir a un nivel de riesgo, mayor al que podría controlar sin emplear sus técnicas. ─ Esto empieza a ser peligroso.

─ Eso es porque sigues sin hacer nada más que evasivas ─ susurró el pelinegro blandiendo sus tonfas, buscando empujar a Colonnello contra la pared para molerle a golpes finalmente.

Una voz detuvo a ambos.

─ Es suficiente, Hibari.

Tanto Kyouya como Colonnello se volvieron hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz masculina, extrañamente familiar para el arcobaleno de la lluvia. Había una silueta alta cubierta por la sombra que daba la pared de un lado del edificio, su rostro no podía apreciarse completamente y solo se distinguía a un hombre con traje de gala y sombrero de copa baja, donde un camaleón reposaba durmiente. Este esbozó una sonrisa al ver que ocupaba la atención de ambos, lo que hizo más reconocible a Colonnello aquel misterioso sujeto. En cambio Hibari no parecía estar del todo seguro de aquella persona, pero en cuanto examinó con más cuidado comprobó todo lo que necesitaba saber y bajó sus tonfas.

─ Pronto ningún lugar de Namimori será seguro para Tsuna... ─ susurró el hombre con un tono bastante sombrío.

xXx

Tsuna ya ni sabía cuanto tiempo tenía corriendo. Ni llegó a fijarse en que dirección de la ciudad iba, y dudaba que Lal lo supiese al llevarlo aún del brazo. Atrás veía a Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei.

Colonnello se quedó a contener a Hibari san, espero que ambos estén bien ─ pensó.

No deseaba en lo mínimo que ambos resultasen lastimados por aquella pelea sin sentido, aunque Colonnello hubiese sido el que causó esos destrozos y Hibari de saberlo no se lo perdonaría hasta que estuviese tres metros bajo tierra. Tsuna apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, no era momento para pensar en cosas horribles.

Ahora que prestaba atención, y Lal aminoraba la velocidad viéndose lo suficientemente lejos del instituto, se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad en una de las avenidas más concurridas por la mañana, donde estaban los puestos de verduras frescas, pescados y demás locales de víveres. Aprovechó ese momento para llenar de aire sus pulmones y reposar sus piernas un momento, lo mismo hicieron los otros que también se detuvieron al llegar. Solamente Lal, Yamamoto y Ryohei se encontraban serenos por obvias razones que Tsuna y Gokudera conocían bastante bien, lo que hace una vida llena de actividad física.

Cuando recobraron el aliento, Gokudera aprovechó para reprocharle a Lal nuevamente su prepotencia.

─ Serás... ¡Mira que arrastrar al Décimo de esa manera! ¡Pudo haberse hecho daño, maldita mujer!

Lal ni siquiera lo miró, estaba colocándose los lentes sobre los ojos y barriendo con la mirada los alrededores del pequeño mercado para comprobar que no hubiese otro peligro cerca. Yamamoto intentaba contener a Gokudera así como Tsuna para que no empezase una nueva pelea. Después de unos segundos, la agente del CEDEF se volvió hacia ellos retirando los lentes de sus ojos para colocarlos encima de su cabeza, mirándoles como si no hubiese escuchado absolutamente nada de los berridos del guardián de la tormenta.

─ Nadie nos sigue de momento, creo que con esto tendrán oportunidad de escuchar lo que tengo que decir para hacerse una idea de la situación ─ habló atrapando la atención de todos. No habían olvidado que tanto ella como Colonnello les debían una buena explicación sobre lo que sucedía. Tsuna miraba a Lal a la cara, cayendo en la cuenta de que posiblemente, ni ella sabía bien lo que sucedía en realidad.

─ ¿Vas a explicarnos lo que sucede... por qué Colonnello y tú han crecido? ─ Preguntó Tsuna con cautela.

─ Solamente puedo decirles lo que sé y me está permitido referir ─ contestó entrecerrando la mirada. Estaba claro que no iba a decirles todo.

─ ¡Y aún tienes el descaro de ocultarnos información! ─ Le espetó Gokudera al límite de su tolerancia ─, Décimo, creo que lo mejor es que busquemos a Reborn san, él seguramente sabrá algo al respecto ─ miró a Tsuna con bastante confianza en lo que decía--después de todo él también es un arcobaleno, seguramente nos desvelará más información de lo que esta odiosa mujer podría.

Aquel comentario hizo que Lal esbozase una leve sonrisa burlona, ese gesto llamó la atención de los jóvenes guardianes e irritó aún más a Gokudera.

─ Puedes intentar localizar a Reborn ahora, pero solo perderás tu tiempo en ello ─ explicaba ─ dada la situación, Reborn debe estarse ocultando lo mejor posible, y en caso de que decida aparecer, él jamás les revelaría aquello que no puede decir -su vista se fijó en Yamamoto ─ él lo sabe bien.

Todas las caras volvieron hacia el aludido, que se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza con gesto modesto y despreocupado, o más bien como si se disculpase con sus compañeros. A él no le gustaba ocultarles cosas a sus amigos, pero el bebé le había dicho que no hablase hasta que se lo permitiese, hecho que hasta el día de hoy no sucedía.

─ Lo siento, el bebé todavía no me ha dado permiso de contarles ─ respondió bastante incómodo.

─ No, no te sientas mal Yamamoto ─ se apresuró en agregar Tsuna, no tenía la intención de perturbar a Yamamoto con la situación--si no puedes no tienes porqué hacerlo... ─ sonrió como solía hacerlo para tratar de armonizar las cosas entre sus compañeros ─ ya encontraremos otra forma de averiguar lo que sucede ¿Vale?

─ Así es, averiguaremos lo que sucede aunque tengamos que llegar al EXTREMO ─ agregó Ryohei palmeando el hombro de Yamamoto.

En lo que el guardián del sol terminó de hablar, el suelo se sacudió con cierta violencia, como si algo muy pesado hubiese tocado tierra, tal cual un sonido que parecía provenir de algo bastante pesado alertó a las gentes que ese día estaban haciendo su mercado o ganándose el pan vendiendo sus hortalizas. Varios puestos de madera arrojaron la mercancía fuera de su lugar, y en lo que algunos se dispusieron a tomarlos para colocarlos de vuelta, creyendo que ya había acabado, lo mismo se repitió y más sucesivamente. Era algo que se acercaba, algo muy grande.

Las personas empezaron a asustarse y las mujeres a tomar a sus niños de las manos, preparados para correr en cualquier momento.

─ ¿¡Qué es... qué está pasando!? ─ Se pregunta un aterrado Tsuna retrocediendo instintivamente.

─ ¿¡Qué rayos es...!? ─ Exclamó Gokudera, quien dirigió su vista hacía Lal como si ella fuese la única responsable de todo ─ ¡Oye, mujer!

─ Esto no es bueno ─ Lal frunció el ceño bastante molesta, ya sospechaba lo que estaba pasando y no le hacía ninguna gracia ─, ese idiota.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Tsuna miró a Lal tratando de adivinar a quién se refería. ¿A cuantas personas podría llamar "idiota" en un solo día?

─ ¡JIAAAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Tal como lo había adivinado el Décimo Vongola se presentaría! ─dijo una voz amplificada por lo que podría ser un altavoz, pero el sonido de aquella voz chillona y la expresión ridiculizada de esta le era familiar a Tsuna y sus amigos.

─ Esa voz, creo que la conozco ─ susurró Tsuna.

─ ¡Mire Décimo! ¡Arriba! ─ exclamó Gokudera señalando un punto con el dedo de su diestra.

En el lugar donde indicaba el chico bomba, estaba entre unos edificios cerca de una de las avenidas. Allí la horrible silueta de un pulpo gigante se mostraba, y al mero estilo de la película de Gozzilla, sus tentáculos se enredaban en el edificio más alto, donde las personas de adentro gritaban despavoridas y otras acababan desmayadas de la impresión. En las calles, la gente corría espantada sin consideración de las muchas mujeres con niños que habían acabado inconscientes por el susto. Los bebés lloraban sin consuelo alguno y los vendedores se unían a escape despavorido de las masas. Todo había quedado como una auténtica película de monstruos gigantes que invaden la ciudad, y ya sabían a quien atribuirle la culpa.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¡Acaso será...!

─ Skull, solo a él se le ocurriría una entrada de tan mal gusto, kora ─ dijo Colonnello apareciendo de lo más tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados y con Falco sobrevolándoles, estando entre Lal y Tsuna, sin que nadie lo hubiese visto venir.

─ ¡Colonnello! ¿¡Y cuando llegó!? ─ Se preguntó un sorprendido Tsuna, tanto como los otros. La interrogante sobre la pelea con Hibari asaltó su mente ─ ¿¡Y qué sucedió con Hibari san!?

─ Ha tenido que atender sus propios asuntos ─ contestó sin quitarle la mirada a la enormidad de molusco que seguía causando el impacto del siglo, uno que Namimori no olvidaría jamás. ─ Si no detenemos a ese imbécil es capaz de acabar con la ciudad entera sin darse cuenta, kora ─ agregó con un aire bastante serio.

Tsuna se quedó mirando un rato a Colonnello, fijándose en ciertos detalles que con toda aquella situación no había podido percatarse: aunque tuviese esa apariencia seguía comportándose como el mismo bebé que había conocido en Mafialand. Entonces Reborn debía estar en la misma situación ¿No?

─ ¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo? ─ Interrumpió Yamamoto tomándole seriedad al asunto.

─ Si neutralizamos a Skull, su mascota no podrá llevar ninguna acción ya que solo obedece a las órdenes de él ─ explicó Lal colocándose los visores. La pantalla de los binoculares digitalizados ampliaron el rango de imagen del edificio donde el pulpo gigante estaba apoyado, no quedaba nadie en el edificio salvo las personas desvanecidas que se habían quedado atrás irremediablemente sin recibir ayuda ─ hay personas inconscientes dentro del edificio que está cautivo, hay que sacarlas antes de que algo realmente malo pase como ese tarado meta la pata.

─ En ese caso, los guardianes deberían ir a prestarles auxilio mientras nos encargamos de Skull, kora ─ resolvió el militar.

─ Espera un momento, ¿Desde cuando ustedes dan las órdenes? ─ Interrumpió Gokudera. En ese momento parte de la estructura del mencionado edificio comenzaba a desprenderse por el peso del molusco de ocho tentáculos. Aquello puso el alma en un hilo a los presentes.

─ ¡DATE PRISA DÉCIMO VONGOLA O NO ME HARÉ RESPONSABLE DE...! ¡Me caigo! ¡ME CAIGO! ─ Gritaba por el altavoz el pelimorado.

─ ¡Las personas que están ahí...! ─ Chilló Tsuna aterrado de la posibilidad de que aquellos inocentes acabasen bajo los escombros y el enorme pulpo del arcobaleno de la nube ─ ¡Hay que hacer algo pronto...!

─ Es bueno que no lo hallas olvidado ─ dijo una voz masculina, de cuya silueta apuntaba a Tsuna con un revolver con detalles verdes ─ que antes de cualquier movimiento la vida de los implicados es lo más importante ─ seguido de ello, la misteriosa figura disparó a Tsuna directamente a su frente sin ninguna vacilación.

Al castaño se le nubló la vista repentinamente, y la sensación de vacío no duró ni medio segundo cuando ya se encontraba completamente mentalizado en lo que debía hacer. Aquel hombre le arrojó los X Gloves quienes primero parecían inofensivos guantes de invierno con el inconfundible 27 en cada uno, y al colocárselos mutaron a la versión Anillo Vongola de la misma arma. El naranja fluorescente destelló en sus ojos, similar a la llama que ardía en su frente, mostrando el Mode Hyper del Décimo Vongola. Quién para no perder más tiempo se apoyó en sus guantes para impulsarse con su propia llama para elevarse y llegar rápidamente a donde se encontraba el problemático arcobaleno.

─ ¡Jmjmjmjm! Has subestimado mi ingenio nuevamente Décimo Vongola, ¡Ahora te haré pagar por lo que has hecho! ─ Exclamó jactante el crecido arcobaleno que, para los ojos de Tsuna no había cambiado en nada. Solamente su estatura y la nueva complexión de su cuerpo. Del resto llevaba el mismo casco que cubría su cabeza y la vestimenta de motociclista.

─ No ha cambiado mucho, será más sencillo así ─ musitó el muchacho con voz calma mientras se aproximaba en aire hacia la cabeza del molusco, donde Skull estaba parado con los brazos apoyados en cada lado de su cintura con porte arrogante. El pequeño Vongola supo inmediatamente el sentido que tenían las palabras de Skull al desafiarle con tanta confianza, los tentáculos de su mascota se estiraban con una longitud engañosa rebasando la distancia que llevaba con estos en el aire. Tsuna eludió con rapidez las primeras dos embestidas ayudándose de sus potentes flamas propulsoras. Después con cada movimiento del molusco empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que aquella cosa se extendía tanto como quisiese.

Tuvo un momento para pensar un poco en lo que sucedía con la criatura de Skull, ahora que lo recordaba el atributo del arcobaleno era la nube, es decir la _propagación_ o crecimiento. El aumento de volumen por decirlo con palabras similares a las de Gokudera. Seguramente estaría empleando su llama en el de alguna manera. Hasta que la Hyper Intuición del muchacho captó la idea al ver a Skull sobre su mascota, en todo lo que llevaba no se había separado de él, lo que quería decir que lo estaba alimentando con sus llamas. ¡Desde la planta de sus pies!

A Tsuna se llenó de satisfacción ese descubrimiento, y se dispuso a llevar la estrategia que tenía pensada.

Comenzó a acercarse en vía recta hacia Skull.

─ Jiji, pero que acción tan imprudente ¡Morderás el polvo! ─ Exclamó viendo como se acercaba Tsunayoshi.

─ Si te derribo entonces ese pulpo volverá a la normalidad ¿Me equivoco? ─ Preguntó el Décimo con voz segura, probando las reacciones del arcobaleno, quien se había quedado callado de la impresión respondiendo con un "¿qué?" entrecortado.

El hombre de traje sonrió.

─ Parece que Tsuna ha descubierto la técnica de Skull.

─ La verdad, yo me pregunto qué medio habrá usado ese tonto para pasarle su llama a su mascota, kora ─ se preguntó Colonnello mirando el encuentro.

─ Solo observa ─ respondió Lal tomando la atención del resto, que atendiendo su sugerencia decidieron hurgar en la imagen de Skull sobre su pulpo gigante con la intención de descubrir algo más.

─ Ji ~ al parecer he ganado la atención de todos, ¡Solo vean! ¡El arma secreta que yo, Skull, he desarrollado con mi ingenio después de meses de práctica! ─ Fanfarroneó el motociclista mostrando un control remoto similar a los que se usa para los televisores. Presionó con el dedo gordo un botón color púrpura y en el cielo se divisó una pantalla holográfica que mostraba una serie de gráficos animados, transmitiendo el capítulo 103 de D. Gray-man en la pelea contra el nivel 4º .-Sí, están viendo justamente a Allen y a Lenalee con su nueva inocencia dando volteretas contra el condenado Akuma-.

─ ¡Maldición, me equivoqué de menú! ─ Avergonzado, presiona el botón nuevamente quitando la transmisión, para cambiarla a una pantalla en blanco. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de los espectadores.

─...

─ ¡Ahora sí! ¡Jeje! ─ presionó un segundo botón azulado y seleccionó en las opciones de la barra de herramientas que sugería la pantalla, muy similar al de aquellas máquinas de "Dance Dance Revolution" (DDR)*. Nadie podía adivinar que era lo que el motociclista estaba a punto de hacer, pero todos sugerían que sería alguna burrada.

─ Oigan, eso se parece mucho a los juegos de DDR ¿No? ─ Preguntó Yamamoto.

─ Realmente, ¿En qué estará pensando ese sujeto? ─ Contestó Gokudera también confundido.

─ ¡Oye! ¡El del pulpo gigante! ─ Gritó Ryohei con las dos manos alrededor de la boca para amplificar el sonido de su voz--¿¡Qué piensas ponerte a bailar justamente ahora!?

─ Je, pobres ilusos ─ se jactó el Arcobaleno ─ ¡Esta es solo la cuartada de las verdaderas habilidades de mi arma!

Seleccionó lo que pareció ser una pista que en la pantalla holográfica rezaba con el nombre de "DAN DARIRAM". Aceptó la opción y la canción comenzó a sonar escuchándose a muchos kilómetros de la ciudad con una buena claridad y resolución. Las flechas aparecieron en la pantalla y en los pies de Skull se formó la conocida plataforma de cuatro flechas en cruz de forma holográfica. Seguido de esto los pies del motociclista comenzaron a moverse perfectamente coordinados con el ritmo de la canción y la aparición de las flechas, mostrando un "Perfect" y un "Great" con cada paso que este daba, que de no ser por otra situación se ganaría la admiración de muchos fans del Break Dance.

─ Vaya, hay que admitir que lo hace muy bien y sus pasos son extremadamente buenos ─ alegó Ryohei.

─ La verdad ─ coincidió Yamamoto.

─ Que arma más estúpida ─ agregó Gokudera con hastío.

─ Es propia de los gustos de Skull ─ agregó Colonnello sin dejar de mirar al arcobaleno de la nube ─ sin embargo, lo que tiene de ridícula esa arma también la lleva de potente ─ mencionó con seriedad ─ miren con más atención a su mascota ─ todos se volvieron hacia donde indicaba el militar y grande fue la sorpresa de ver al pulpo gigante moverse con más agilidad y precisión de como le indicaba su propio amo. Las estocadas contra Tsuna eran más certeras y se notaba que cada vez eran más difíciles de rehuir y confundir.

─ Ha sincronizado los pasos con los movimientos, es como si por cada pista tuviese un estilo diferente de ataques ─dedujo Lal ─ así como defensas ─ terminado de decir eso, el Décimo Vongola intentaba pasar por un punto abierto hacia la cabeza del pulpo, a lo cual fue rechazado por uno de los tentáculos de este y casi barrido de no ser por sus rápidos propulsores.

─ De esa manera, también pasa su llama por la planta de los pies al cuerpo de su mascota, y mantenerla en el tamaño que desee o alterarlo si es su gusto ─ concluyó el misterioso hombre del cual cuya identidad aún no era revelada por parte de nadie. Aunque ya algunos le reconocían.

─ Tch, está causando muchos problemas ─ dijo Tsuna entrecerrando la mirada, con la cual desde su altura podía ver a través de los cristales del edificio a las personas inconscientes, y la misma estructura cediendo de a poco al peso, dado que los movimientos del gigante comenzaban a debilitar la estructura de concreto. ─ Es hora de terminarlo ya ─ sentenció dirigiendo su cuerpo a una altura por encima de las cabezas del molusco y Skull que seguía bailando.

─ Je ¡Prueba este súper paso Vongola! ─ Le espetó moviendo sus pies ágilmente y transmitiendo con los pasos una serie de movimientos impredecibles a los extendibles tentáculos del pulpo. Tsuna alcanzó a predecir la mayoría de los movimientos fijando su atención y se aprovechó de esto para moverse entre estos cual ratón escurridizo para acabar atando la mayoría de los brazos del molusco y dejarlos hecho un nudo bastante problemático de desatar. ─ ¡No puede ser!

─ Ha predicho un movimiento bastante complejo en poco tiempo ─ admitió Lal, omitiendo una nota de impresión en su voz.

─ Hay que reconocerlo, tu alumno ha crecido mucho en este tiempo, kora ─ agregó Colonnello sonriendo con levedad.

─ Puede ser, pero aún le falta mucho.

─ ¡Esperen un momento! ¡No estarán diciendo que este sujeto es...! ─ Gokudera se volvió hacia el misterioso hombre, quien ahora esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

Desde el aire, el muchacho ya preparaba su siguiente estrategia desde un buen tiempo.

─ ¡X Burner Air! ─ Musitó en posición desde el aire, con la llama de apoyo lista y la de ataque siendo disparada contra la cabeza de Skull y el pulpo en vertical para no darle al edificio. Lo que ocasionó que las flamas armonizaran con la anatomía del pulpo y poco a poco le sofocasen y evaporaran el efecto de la llama del arcobaleno, consiguiendo que el tamaño del molusco se redujese al de un cuaderno normal. En consecuencia tanto el motociclista como su pulpo estuvieron a punto de caerse desde una altura mortal, de no ser porque el Décimo era piadoso y los había sujetado a tiempo con los brazos a ambos.

─ ¡Genial, tal como se esperaba del Décimo! ─ Admiró Gokudera, acercándose al lugar donde Tsuna descendía con Skull y su mascota con aspecto quemado y aturdido.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien, Tsuna? ─ Preguntó Yamamoto mirando a Skull inconsciente, mientras era seguido por Ryohei y el resto.

─ Sí ─ afirmó. La llama de su frente se desvaneció y Tsuna regresaba a ser el mismo ─ creo que solo están aturdidos por el calor, espero no haberme pasado.

─ Una acción extrema responsable ─ concluyó Ryohei ─ muy propio de ti Sawada.

─ Chicos ─ el castaño les sonrió con gentileza, mientras con cuidado depositaba a Skull en el suelo, quien sujetaba entre sus brazos a un inocente molusco durmiente ─, creo que así estará bien.

─ Buen trabajo, Tsuna ─ dijo la voz del hombre que hasta los momentos no revelaba su identidad. El revolver que llevaba en su mano se transformó en el conocido camaleón cambiaformas de nombre León. Él cual descansaba con toda su confianza sobre los dedos del sujeto, lo levantó hasta llevarlo al borde de su sombrero de copa baja donde el reptil se acomodó. Tsuna le miraba confundido, tentado a pronunciar ese nombre pero con temor a equivocarse ¿Podría hacerlo a estas alturas con tantas dudas de por medio? No, estaba convencido de ello. ─ Con eso Skull no molestará en un rato.

─ Reborn... ¡Reborn! ¿¡Re-realmente eres tú!? ─ Preguntó el muchacho urgido de una respuesta. El Hitman sonrió levemente, mostrando tenuemente su mirada por debajo de la sombra de sus ojos a causa del sombrero.

─ Es bueno saber que aunque lleve esta apariencia puedas reconocerme ─ su sonrisa se ensombreció un poco ─, lástima que no sea la mejor de las situaciones para ello.

─ Esto... ¿¡Esto tiene que ver con lo que ha sucedido con los otros arcobalenos!? ¿¡Reborn!? ─ La voz de Tsuna era desesperada por la necesidad de alguna razón por la que justificase toda aquella locura. Y de porqué los arcobalenos _habían crecido_. No soportaba la idea de tener que luchar ahora contra su tutor, no otra vez y por razones poco coherentes.

El silencio reinó por interminables segundos para todos.

─ Regresemos a casa, Tsuna ─ fue su respuesta.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Parpadeó el castaño escéptico.

─ Ahí te explicaré mejor la situación ─ aclaró para luego volverse hacia Lal y Colonnello ─ he conseguido calmar al resto de los que han venido, por lo que no causarán más problemas en la ciudad ─ los otros dos mayores asintieron a esa respuesta dándose por entendidos.

─ Re-reborn...

─ Se paciente ─ le dijo su tutor para volverse en sentido contrario, dándole la espalda al castaño y mirándolo de reojo ─ pronto lo comprenderás.

xXx

Acabaron llegando a la Residencia Sawada sin ningún percance, tal como lo había dicho Reborn, las cosas se habían calmado, aunque a Tsuna le costaba creérselo dada sus experiencias anteriores con las diferentes pruebas y dificultades por las que ya había pasado. El silencio se había mantenido en todo el camino exceptuando por el sonido de sus pasos, alguna que otras miradas entre los guardianes para reconfortarse y llenarse de seguridad. Juntos enfrentarían cualquier adversidad y eso era suficiente.

Reborn se detuvo en la entrada y todos le imitaron, se volvió hacia ellos antes de llamar a la puerta.

─ ¿Has dejado a Skull en donde no cause problemas? ─ le preguntó a Colonnello causando que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

─ Descuida, recuerdo haberlo dejado en un lugar donde estará retenido hasta la tarde, kora ─ repuso este con aire despreocupado. Los guardianes se preguntaron que quería decir el rubio con eso.

─ Perfecto ─ contestó Reborn para luego tocar la puerta presionando el timbre de llegada.

Se escuchó un "¡Espere un momento!" de una voz que no pertenecía a la madre de Tsuna, pero sí era familiar. Al abrirse la puerta se encontraron con una Haru que llevaba el uniforme de su escuela y un delantal de cocina encima.

─ ¡Ha-haru! ─ exclamó Tsuna sorprendido ─ ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

─ Tsuna san ha llegado de la escuela más pronto de lo que pensé ─ contestó la chica, percatándose también de la presencia de los tres mayores a quien dos de ellos no reconocía ─ ¡Hahí! ¡Pero si es la señorita de...! ─ dijo al ver a Lal ─ ¡No puede ser que hallamos de nuevo...! ─ exclamó más sorprendida y levemente asustada con la posibilidad de que hubiese pasado algo del futuro.

─ ¡No-no es eso Haru! ─ Respondió Tsuna haciendo señas de negación con las manos ─ no es nada que tenga que ver con el futuro... ─ aclaró y la chica se serenó junto con él ─ ellos son...

─ Yo soy el padre de Reborn, Haru ─ dijo el Hitman callando de inmediato a su pupilo antes de que inventase una excusa peor de la que él había preparado con anticipación ─ he venido en su lugar ya que él ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones cortas ─ mintió ─ yo estoy para continuar supervisando el entrenamiento de Tsuna por él.

─ ¡Reborn! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado! ─ Pensó Tsuna impresionado con la excusa de su tutor.

─ Él es el hermano mayor de Colonnello ─ señaló al militar ─ y ella es la hermana mayor de la chica que conociste en el futuro ─ agregó señalando también a Lal. Haru pareció creerle.

─ Ahora entiendo todo ─ sonrió ─ estaba preocupada por no poder reconocer al padre de Reborn chan cuando viniese a Namimori, pero si hasta se parecen mucho ─ agregó asombrada mirando las patillas del Hitman y comparándolas con las del pequeño Reborn.

─ ¿¡QUE!? ─ Tsuna quedó perplejo con el engaño que seguramente Reborn habría trabajado en Haru con mucha antelación. ─ ¡Por eso no apareció en toda la mañana, lo estuvo preparando todo desde antes! ¿Y por qué Reborn le pidió que viniese a mi casa?

─ Sí, tenemos mucho parecido ─ musitó el hombre enroscándose una de las patillas entre los dedos de su zurda ─ ¿Los amigos que te dije ya están adentro?

─ ¡Así es! ─ replicó encantada ─ son todos muy interesantes aunque... ─ la voz de Haru fue apagándose con cierto temor, y tragó saliva ─ algunos de ellos dan mucho miedo desu.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con "amigos", Haru? ─ interrogó Tsuna imaginando lo peor. ─ No Reborn... no habrás... no... aquí... ¡NO EN MI CASA, REBORN! ─ pensó aterrado.

─ ¡¡¡QUITENME A ESTE ENANO DE ENCIMA!!! ─ Una potente voz que resonó en todas las paredes de la casa e incluso obligó a todos a llevarse las manos a los oídos.

─ Shishishishi~ parece que se te da bien el trabajo de niñera ─ canturreó una voz desde la sala de estar. Tsuna las identificó y la sangre se le fue de la cabeza.

─ Esas voces ─ murmuró Gokudera listo para entrar en acción.

─ ¡No puede ser! ─ el joven castaño corrió desde la entrada y en un dos por tres llegó a la sala de estar donde tristemente confirmó sus sospechas ─ ¿¡VARIA!?

En la mesa de tomar té se encontraba Belphegor con una taza de té verde y unas galletas de arroz, tal como Tsuna lo recordaba con su chaqueta del escuadrón Varia y su tiara que lo colocaba en el apodo de "Príncipe", mostrando siempre esa sonrisa que a Tsuna siempre le daba escalofríos. Pero lo verdaderamente impactante fue ver a Squalo al borde de su furia con Lambo abrazándole una de sus botas mientras lloraba a todo pulmón y llenaba de mocos el cuero del calzado.

El mundo estaba por caerle a Tsuna en los hombros.

─ No puede... ser... ─ susurraba con cara de horror y aturdido con las imágenes que solo significaban una cosa. Problemas ─ ¿¡Qué hacen ellos en mi casa, Reborn!?

─ ¡OEEE! ¡TU MOCOSO, TE LO REGALO! ─ gritó el espadachín quien tomaba a Lambo con su mano real y lo arrancaba de su bota sin problemas, se lo aventó a Tsuna en un tiro directo a la cara. El muchacho acabó K.O. contra la pared contraria al igual que el niño con traje de vaca. Los guardianes fueron a auxiliar a su jefe en cuanto le vieron, y Gokudera tuvo que reprimir sus instintos asesinos en contra de Squalo por respeto a la casa del Décimo Vongola.

─ Buen tiro Squalo ─ le felicitó Bel quien no paraba de reírse con la escena.

─ Esos malditos locos de Varia ─ gruñó Gokudera quien ayudaba a Tsuna a levantarse con cuidado, después de haberse debatido en la inconciencia por despertar. Pensó en dejarse llevar por el estado y dejarse caer, pero el terror de dejar su casa a merced de esos asesinos desquiciados fue mayor ─ ¿Qué demonios harán en casa del Décimo?

─ Eh, Gokudera kun... a dónde... ¿A dónde fueron Reborn y los otros? ─ preguntó sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con una mano. Yamamoto tenía a Lambo en sus manos.

─ Les vi entrar en la cocina, seguramente Reborn san sabrá el motivo de todo esto ─ contestó el peliplateado.

─ Sí, estoy seguro de que Reborn planeó todo esto desde el inicio ─ afirmó.

Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando entraron a la cocina.

Tsuna tenía la boca abierta formando una "O" perfecta. Gokudera y Yamamoto también estaban impresionados y Ryohei no entendía ni las reacciones de sus compañeros ni porqué aquellas personas estaban en casa de Tsuna.

Todo era muy extraño.

En la mesa se encontraba un hombre cuya edad rondaba entre los veinticinco y treinta años de edad, vestía ropas propias de China y que tenía un aterrador parecido con Hibari Kyouya. Este muy tranquilo a pesar de los escándalos, permanecía en silencio bebiendo del té verde que estaba sirviendo Haru muy amablemente. Frente a él estaba alguien cuyo género no se podía determinar con certeza, pese a que bajo la capucha que llevaba se mostraban unas facciones finas y delicadas acompañadas de unas marcas púrpuras de triángulo invertido, calculando con ello que no tendría más de veintidós o veintitrés. Reborn estaba sentado en un extremo encabezando la reunión, Lal y Colonnello estaban sentados uno al lado del otro manteniendo también el silencio que reinaba en la cocina.

Pero el silencio fue roto cuando Tsuna vio los pacificadores sobre la mesa, apartando los de Reborn, Lal y Colonnello, había uno rojo y otro índigo, cada uno frente a su dueño. En ese momento, comprendió de quienes se trataban las otras personas.

Más arcobalenos.

─ ¡Ellos también son…! ─ exclamó Tsuna mirando a Reborn.

─ Así es, ellos son Vipper y Fong ─ explicó bebiendo un sorbo de café que Haru acababa de servirle ─ ¿Haru, podrías vigilar la entrada? ─ le pidió amablemente a la muchacha ─ presiento que la señora Sawada y los demás llegarán en cualquier momento con las cosas del almuerzo.

─ Uh ─ la chica primero miró con recelo disimulado a quienes estaban en la mesa, sobretodo por aquellos pacificadores de colores. ─ Por supuesto ─ respondió sonriendo para salir de la cocina por la otra puerta y esperar a recibir a quienes venían con el mercado.

Otro silencio de pocos segundos.

─ Imagino que sabrás reconocer a ambos, ya que también les evaluaron durante las pruebas ─ dijo Reborn rompiendo la inercia.

─ ¡En cualquier caso! Fue bastante cruel haberle mentido a Haru de esa manera para que preparase todo esto ─ insistió el muchacho bastante compungido con aquella situación. Después de lo sucedido en el futuro odiaba tener que mentirle a Haru y a los demás sobre las cosas vinculadas con la mafia.

─ Lo entiendo, pero no tenía otra opción, Tsuna ─ respondió después de beber un sorbo de su Café Expresso con un tono bastante serio ─ de estas cosas no puedo hablar con cualquiera, y eso te incluye a ti y a los guardianes.

─ Reborn... ─ se desanimó el muchacho. Había muchos secretos que el Hitman no deseaba revelarle en absoluto.

─ Siéntense ─ les dijo a los chicos ─ si quieren escuchar lo que sucede o parte de ello para saber a qué nos estamos ateniendo todos.

Los jóvenes Vongola tomaron asiento en las sillas libres, y todas las miradas iban dirigidas a Reborn, por quien esperaban una explicación.

─ Bien, esto es lo que sucede.

xXx

* * *

**Sección Carnival**

-Los Arcobalenos y Kiri se encuentran en el laboratorio de Verde, sentados en el suelo viendo las últimas escenas del capítulo-.

Bueno, bueno -Kiri deja que el Ending de su fic suene en las cornetas de la computadora gigante que ha pedido prestada a Verde para ver el primer capítulo de su saga- ¿Qué les ha parecido la saga hasta ahora? n.n ¿No soy un genio?

Skull: ¡Mi arma secreta! -llora el bebé motociclista en un rincón del laboratorio- ¡Verde, tendrás que repararla!

Verde: ¿...? -mira a Skull con indiferencia y luego aclara la garganta-, pues, me parece que pudo tener una mejor calidad de escenas si me permites decirlo.

¬¬ Lo dices porque no saliste en este capi ¿Verdad? No te preocupes n.n en el siguiente aparecerás y tendrás tus propias escenas Verde san ~ -canturrea-.

Verde: .....U No... Y la verdad no quería aparecer tan pronto... yo siempre me doy mi tiempo para llevar a cabo mis planes.

Pues lo siento n.n ~ y ahora que lo mencionas tengo muuuchas cositas preparadas para ti, Verde san -se ven estrellitas en la mirada de Kiri causando el miedo colectivo de los arcobalenos-.

Colonnello: La verdad... a mi me pareció genial este primer capítulo, y creo que el que viene estará bastante mejor, ¡kora!

T_T Colonello senpai siempre alentándome -se suena la nariz con un pañuelo que le extiende Fong a su lado- gracias a ti también Fong, todos ustedes son unos amores ~

Reborn: Kiri, todavía estamos al aire, esta es la sección "Extra" del Fic así que lo que muestres aquí los lectores también lo leerán.

O_O.... cierto, Gomen... -aclara la garganta volviéndose hacia la pantalla del PC de todos los lectores-. Bien, solo se me ocurre preguntarles ¿Qué les pareció el fic? Me gustaría saberlo ya que tengo muchas dudas sobre la redacción del mismo entre otras cosas... creo de verdad que el primer capi pudo ser mejor pero... puse todo mi empeño en concluirlo muy a pesar de las clases y exámenes de la universidad.

Como había mencionado Reborn san, esta será la sección Extra del fic llamada a partir de ahora "Sección Carnival" n.n aquí hablaremos sobre el Fic y los comentarios a este. También puede haber invitados especiales sobre otros escritores/lectores que decidan hacer su comentario en esta sección. Es mucho lo que me tiro encima contando la cantidad de fics e historias pendientes, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo n_n ~

Muchas gracias a Darkness, a J-The-Kid y ahora a Suigin Walker por estar pendientes de mi fic. Siempre gracias a Elipthi Kannon quien me enseñó la canción del Ending del fic y la que Skull bailó en este capítulo jajajaja, si no fuese por ustedes no hubiese, de verdad, podido acabar este capi a tiempo. Gracias a Amy por haber transmitido el Lunes 14 de Septiembre del 2009 por la radio del Grupo de Otakus de Monagas "Seirei no Ryû" el opening que he puesto a este fic sin ánimos ni lucro.

Darkness: Mucho ánimo con la famiglia y con las clases. Espero ansiosa el anillo de la Nube n_n.

J-The-Kid: Gracias por ser como eres, tus estupideces me inspiran y estoy segura que lo de Skull vino como un rayo tuyo a mi cabeza xD. Gracias mi guardián de la Tormenta.

Suigin Walker: Como te lo prometí, serás la primera en leerlo ni más ni menos. Espero te guste. Y yo mientras espero ansiosa tu fic de Flores Blancas, me pondré a trabajar a la vez con el fic del Concurso del Grupo SnR.

Ahora, un glosario de términos ya que no pienso repetir los significados de ciertas palabras en el fic constantemente:

*Yo: Saludo casual muy usual en Estados Unidos por los raperos y reggetoneros.

*Shishio: Significa Maestro, no profesor ni docente sino maestro, no confundir con la expresión "Sensei".

*DDR: Juego de máquinas muy popular de baile interactivo.

-Los Arcobalenos y Kiri se despiden con las manos de los lectores-.

Hasta la siguiente entrega de Arcobaleno Carnival ~ CiaoCiao, Bye bee ~~

-**The rise of Clown **-. Alias **Kiri**.


	3. ¡Código Verde! Parte I

-En una alargada mesa de cristal transparente, el interior de lo que parece ser la oficina de reuniones de los Millefiore. Se encuentra Kiri en el extremo principal de esta con vista a una pantalla gigantesca, en las demás sillas acordes a sus estaturas, están los Arcobalenos con vista hacia la autora que esperan a que tome la palabra. Todos vestidos con traje de corbata-.

Me alegra mucho contar con su presencia para lo que es el segundo capítulo de Arcobaleno Carnival, las críticas que he recibido vía Messenger han sido buenas y favorables. Agradezco de antemano los reviews, que realmente no me esperé que fuesen tantos para el primer cap. Eso me anima a continuar publicando ^^ ~

Reborn: Kiri, estás olvidando algo.

o.o Uhm... ¿Qué podrá ser Reborn san? -se rasca la parte posterior de su cabecita tratando de rememorar-.

Reborn: El personaje especial que aparecerá en el capítulo de hoy, por supuesto -sonríe-.

¡Claro! Dios, Reborn san que haría yo sin usted. En este episodio tendremos un personaje "original" patrocinado por uno de nuestros lectores, conocido como Eratia. Le he pedido autorización para hacerlo participar en el fic y me la ha concedido con gusto ^^. Es un honor para mí que este personaje participe, ya que será uno de los factores más explosivos de esta saga.

-Lal se lleva las manos a la carita- No puede ser... Kiri... -masculla entre dientes-.

n.ñU Gomené Lal san, pero ella quería venir. En fin ^^ basta de charlas, ¡Es hora de dar comienzo al segundo capítulo de Arcobaleno Carnival!

-Verde sonríe de forma astuta sin mostrar los dientes, y con el control remoto en mano presiona el botón de encender la pantalla, luego se gira para mirar al público lector con el mismo gesto confiado y elegante-. Tanto Katekyo Hitman Reborn como todos sus personajes, incluyéndome, somos propiedad de la señora Amano Akira. La trama de este fic, personajes creados e ideas son originales de Kiri. -Coloca una mano alrededor de sus labios y su voz se hace susurrante, con gesto conspirador para con los lectores-, si hay algo que les desagrade, no duden en usar objetos cortopunzantes, igualmente les puedo proveer armas de mortal eficacia.

-A Kiri le recorre un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Pero finge no haber escuchado al arcobaleno científico-.

Que lo disfruten n.ñU

-La melodía de GO ON se escucha en todos los pasillos de la Base Millefiore-.

* * *

_**¡Código Verde! [Primera parte]**_

---------------

En la cocina no se escuchaba ni el sonido de una mosca silbar en el aire.

El té que estaba servido sobre la mesa se había enfriado. El pequeño primate, quién se encontraba sobre el hombro diestro del arcobaleno Fong, movía su colita dócilmente de un lado al otro mirando el vacío cual si fuese una estatua viviente, al igual que la rana coja/oroborus* Phantasma, que reposaba sobre la cabeza de Mammon de Varia.

Nadie decía nada, si quiera se atinaban a mirarse las caras después de haber escuchado las palabras de Reborn. Todos habían quedado sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sobretodo Tsuna, quien se atrevió a mirar a su tutor después de incontables segundos muertos. El Hitman únicamente dio un sorbo a su taza.

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente por segunda vez.

_"Bien, esto es lo que sucede...─ empezó el Hitman con su explicación mientras todos le miraban con suma atención ─ antes de explicarles lo que está sucediendo, deben tener en cuenta que lo que estoy a punto de revelarles solo lo conocen aquellos que fueron escogidos para ser los arcobalenos, nadie más conoce sobre esto, y así debe mantenerse._

_La ansiedad entre los guardianes creció con las palabras de Reborn, a excepción de Yamamoto que ya se esperaba lo que estaba por contarles el bebé, o más bien dicho, ex bebé. Estaban a punto de escuchar las mismas palabras que el espadachín había oído cuando consiguió finalizar su entrenamiento con Reborn, y eso de alguna manera le ponía los nervios de punta aunque disimulase tras un rostro sereno. Pero por parte de los demás arcobalenos presentes, a excepción de Fong quien permanecía impasible, solo había rostros sorpresa, de terror por lo que estaba a punto de ser desvelado._

_Reborn estaba a punto de revelar el secreto de los arcobalenos._

─ _¡Espera un momento, Reborn! ─ saltó Colonnello ─ ¿Qué rayos estás tramando?_

─ _Reborn, ¿No estarás...? ─ Lal se cortó a sí misma como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba pasando o por pasar ─ ¿No estarás dispuesto a revelarles lo de ese día?_

─ _Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para hacerlo ─ susurró Mammon hablando por primera vez en lo que llevaba de la conversación, su voz también denotaba un poco de inquietud ─ o de lo contrario no tendré piedad contigo._

─ _Guarden la calma, señores ─ sugirió Fong en voz baja y calma, después de beber otro sorbo de su té ─, Reborn debe tener una razón lo bastante válida como para hacer esto, tanto ustedes como yo le conocemos bien, jamás toma acciones que traigan consecuencias negativas y siempre alude a la prudencia ─ las palabras del chino consiguieron apaciguar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver que los rostros de sus compañeros se habían relajado. ─ Puedes continuar, Reborn._

─ _Gracias, Fong. Es bueno saber que cuento con tu voto de confianza ─ respondió imperturbable, y luego volvió la mirada hacia los guardianes quienes hasta hace poco habían sentido la incómoda tensión en sus gargantas. ─ Les advierto ahora, que a nadie más deben contarle sobre lo que estoy a punto de revelarles, o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a silenciarles ─ sentenció el Hitman con seriedad._

─ _¿¡Si-silenciarnos!? ─ Tsuna tragó saliva, si Reborn era terrible siendo su tutor no quería imaginárselo de enemigo. Mucho menos el hecho de ser asesinado por su mano, para él la idea resultaba insoportable. Le miró a los ojos, y pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Respiro hondo, dejó salir el aire y consiguió serenarse. ─ Lo entiendo, no le diremos a nadie._

─ _Puede confiar en nosotros Reborn san, después de todo el Décimo ha dado su palabra ─ aseveró Gokudera._

─ _Así es ─ afirmó Ryohei mirando a su maestro ─ descuide Shishio, protegeremos el secreto al EXTREMO ─ Colonnello asintió ante aquella respuesta._

─ _De acuerdo ─ Reborn volvió su mirada hacia los guardianes ─ escuchen con mucha atención porque no repetiré nada de lo que haya dicho, y tampoco admitiré interrupciones ni preguntas. Todo será contestado con lo que estoy por contarles._

_Originalmente, nosotros éramos personas normales como el resto, a juzgar por las vidas que llevábamos en diferentes partes del Globo. Fuimos seleccionados para formar parte de "Los siete más fuertes", un proyecto que juntaba a siete personas con capacidades únicas y destacadas en su rama. Un día, nos reunieron para hacernos partícipe de que seríamos los destinados a cargar con la responsabilidad de guardar el poder del Tri-Ni-Set, aquel que creó este mundo. Tal como lo habían hecho otras personas en tiempos anteriores, nos tocaba cumplir con la misma labor. Sin embargo..._

_Lo que no esperábamos, era el hecho de tener que cargar con "La maldición del Arcobaleno", la cual cambiaba completamente la anatomía de nuestro cuerpo e incluso, alteraba nuestras capacidades haciéndolas más poderosas. Pero a cambio de ello, tomamos la forma de bebés de un año, nuestro cuerpo cambió a tan alta escala no pudimos comprenderlo ni asimilarlo la primera vez. Llevamos este secreto con nosotros y así debe ser por el resto de nuestras vidas, hasta ahora que también, pesa en ustedes. Si alguien más descubre la verdad de los Arcobalenos, ocurrirá lo mismo que en el futuro cuando luchamos contra Byakuran, o quien sabe si pueda haber algo peor._

_No tenemos ni idea de porqué hemos tomado esta apariencia ahora, la de nuestros "yo" antes de convertirnos. La única pista que tenemos son los sellos de Arcobaleno que les otorgamos, Que aún se encuentra activos en sus anillos Vongola. Ya que al otorgar un sello a algún anillo perteneciente al Tri-Ni-Set les concedes un permiso especial de emplear llamas de mayor pureza. La noche pasada recibimos una señal en nuestros pacificadores que no supimos interpretar, y al salir el sol tomamos esta forma.__"_

─ Y esa es la razón por la que algunos les han tomado por responsables culminó Reborn con su relato, inclinándose para tomar el último sorbo de su café _─,_ pero si se fijan, Lal no les otorgó ningún sello durante las pruebas de los arcobalenos, lo cuál no concuerda con esta hipótesis ya que ella también tomó su verdadera forma.

─ Ti-tiene sentido contestó al fin Tsuna, quién no salía de su asombro por el relato de Reborn acerca de los arcobalenos y su origen. Jamás se había imaginado que ellos antes hubiesen sido personas adultas, aunque cabía resaltar que ellos se comportaban como personas mayores, exceptuando a Skull, además, nunca había indagado lo suficiente como para llegar a una conclusión como aquella. Reborn y los otros bebés siempre habían sido un misterio, pero uno que quizás hasta aquellos momentos no se había interesado por desenterrar.

─ ¿Eso era lo que nos estabas ocultando, idiota del béisbol? preguntó Gokudera mirando a Yamamoto, saliendo del asombro en el que le había sumido la historia del Hitman.

─ Uhm... más o menos sonrió despreocupado.

─ La verdad es que con Yamamoto entre un poco más en detalles confirmó Reborn haciendo que todos se volteasen hacia el guardián de la lluvia si se han fijado he dejado muchos cabos sueltos con mi historia, me he limitado a lo general.

─ Reborn… murmuró Tsuna mirándole compungido gracias, por confiarnos la verdad sobre ustedes y... por la seguridad que mantienen en nosotros agregó honestamente.

─ No te equivoques interrumpió el arcobaleno ilusionista le hemos permitido a Reborn revelarles esto porque como se les ocurra abrir la boca, no dudaremos en desaparecerlos.

─ Dudo que eso sea el único motivo, Vipper dijo Fong.

─ Soy Mammon, Fong, no me llames por mi viejo nombre otra vez o te mataré repuso con irritación.

Parece que realmente le ha molestado que Reborn nos contara sobre los arcobalenos pensó Tsuna.

─ ¿Y...? ¿Qué otro motivo existe, Reborn? continuó Mammon volviéndose hacia Reborn.

El Hitman sonrió, algo le dio mala espina a Tsuna.

─ Nosotros les hemos dado información que no pagarán ni con el resto de sus días explicaba a cambio de ello, lo justo sería que nos ayudasen en nuestra adaptación.

─ ¿Adaptación? parpadeó escéptico el castaño.

─ Hemos pasado muchos años guardando la forma de bebés, obviamente necesitamos adaptarnos adecuadamente a la situación. Implica que debemos buscar un lugar para residenciarse, e indumentaria para vestir. Así como otras cosas. Definitivamente la sonrisa de Reborn no daba buena espina.

─ Justamente estaba pensando en eso interrumpió Colonnello con las manos descansando detrás de su nuca necesitaremos todo eso y aparentar ser un ciudadano más de Namimori, así no levantaremos sospechas, kora.

─ ¡Esperen un momento! frenó Tsuna colocando sus palmas al frente como si fuese a detener algo ¡No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que están diciendo!

─ Lo que quiere decir Reborn, Sawada intervino Lal es que ahora que los arcobalenos tienen esta forma no pueden aparecer ante la sociedad de la mafia, o de lo contrario el secreto que les hemos revelado... _y los que aún no hemos mencionado. _Completó mentalmente y luego continuó estaría expuesto, por lo que causaría demasiados problemas.

─ En resumidas cuentas continuó Colonnello mirando a los jóvenes Vongola a partir de ahora los arcobalenos han desaparecido hasta nuevo aviso, kora.

─ Por esa razón. Hemos de permanecer aquí mientras investigamos que es lo que ha sucedido exactamente todos dirigieron la vista hacia Reborn, este cruzó los brazos y fijó su mirada en el pacificador amarillo que reposaba frente a él _─,_ ya que la maldición no ha desaparecido de nuestros cuerpos exactamente.

─... Tsuna quedó pensativo unos momentos con la respuesta de Reborn. Comprendió que los arcobalenos no estaban pasando por un momento exactamente fácil. Para ellos también era una sorpresa volver a tener su apariencia original y seguramente eso les traía recuerdos dejados atrás hace muchísimo tiempo. El joven Décimo lo entendía, y era justo que después de haberles confiado un secreto tan importante, ellos debían ayudarles a que se sintiesen cómodos. De-de acuerdo, haremos lo que esté en nuestro alcance.

─ Agradecemos eso, Décimo Vongola dijo Fong esbozando una sonrisa gentil, la cual Tsuna correspondió.

─ Oh, creo que mamma* y el resto han regresado del mercado mencionó Reborn agudizando el oído. Identificando las voces de Haru y la señora Sawada entremezclada con la de los niños I Pin y Fuuta, quienes arrastraban las bolsas del mercado hacia la cocina continuemos nuestra conversación en la sala de estar.

─ Sep afirmó Colonnello todavía debemos pautar donde se quedará cada quien, kora.

─ Reborn, ¿No les has dicho aún? interrumpió Mammon.

─ No, les contaremos después resolvió mirando a los guardianes, quienes abrieron un poco más los ojos por la impresión. ¿Les estaban ocultando algo más?

─ ¿De qué se trata, Reborn san? preguntó Gokudera con cautela.

─ ¿No se han preguntado de dónde Skull obtuvo esa excéntrica arma? la interrogante puso a trabajar los cerebros de los jóvenes.

─ Ese idiota no tiene la inteligencia suficiente como para armar un rompecabezas agregó Colonnello cruzándose de brazos seguramente se la compró a alguien, kora.

─ Exacto, pero ese no es el punto el militar miró a Reborn sin comprender que quería decir, al igual que Lal y Fong quienes tampoco entendían la situación. Tsuna, tú y los guardianes ayuden a mamma en la cocina, parece que viene con un mercado enorme.

A Tsuna no le dio tiempo de contestar a la sutil orden que su tutor le había dado, ya que en ese momento entraba la señora Nana con dos pesadas bolsas junto con Haru, donde llevaba verduras, hortalizas y demás ingredientes para lo que el castaño intuía, sería un banquete de aquellos que servía su madre cuando su padre regresaba a casa después de una temporada de ausencia. Los chicos se levantaron de las mesas de inmediato dispuestos a colaborar con ellas.

─ No me esperaba que estuviesen tan pronto en casa dijo Nana observando tanto a Tsuna como a todos los demás presentes, enfocándose principalmente en quienes eran sus invitados para el almuerzo, mientras arrastraba las bolsas del mercado Tsu kun ¿Saliste temprano del colegio hoy? preguntó a su hijo, que no esperaba ver hasta la tarde. Una nueva idea cruzó ese instante su mente compensando su duda ¡Entiendo! estás aquí porque el padre de Reborn chan te lo ha pedido.

─ E-eh, mamá, no-no es eso - una gota cruzó su cien. A veces su madre se hacía ideas que no eran, por ahora era preferible así.

─ Exactamente, lo ha visto bien señora Sawada contestó un formal Reborn que se acercaba a la mujer y tomaba su mano con educación para besarla levemente, causando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de esta es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Reborn, tal como mi hijo.

¡Re-reborn! ¡Estás mintiendo de nuevo! pensó Tsuna alarmado, luego comprendió que era para guardar esa apariencia, o de lo contrario personas inocentes como Haru, Kyoko y su madre estarían en peligro. Pero, supongo que eso es necesario.

─ Ellos son colegas que están de visita en la ciudad continuó mostrando a los otros arcobalenos a quienes Nana veía con curiosidad, sobretodo a Mammon y a Fong por ser los más llamativos del grupo _─,_ están aquí por cuestiones de trabajo.

─ Entiendo la mujer sonrió con gentileza es un placer conocerlos a todos, soy Sawada Nana la madre de Tsuna hizo una reverencia corta espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

─ Yo soy Fong, es un placer conocerle se presentó el maestro de artes marciales con un japonés que dejó perplejo a la mayoría.

─ Soy Mammon siguió el miembro ilusionista de Varia. Desde su punto de vista examinaba a la madre del futuro jefe de Vongola y sacaba sus conclusiones, a su jefe podría agradarle esa información y quizás, sacar un adelanto de su paga por ello.

─ Soy Colonnello, el hermano mayor del maestro de Ryohei, kora.

─ A propósito se apresuró Reborn antes de que Lal pudiese añadir su presentación ella es una prima lejana que ha venido para colaborar en la formación de su hijo, su nombre es Lal Mirch agregó dejando a más de uno sorprendido, sobretodo a Tsuna que no contaba con que nuevamente Lal tuviese que entrenarle, y estaba seguro que ni ella misma se lo había imaginado por la forma en la que miraba a Reborn. Si no es mucha molestia ¿podría quedarse aquí?

¡Reborn, no decidas por otros! protestaba en su mente.

─ No hay problema con ello Reborn san dijo la madre con el rostro alegre de tener a otra mujer joven en su hogar como Bianchi, a sabiendas de que siempre tenían a mucha gente en la casa y era difícil controlar entre los niños y los visitantes , todavía nos queda una habitación libre, y usted puede dormir en el cuarto de Tsu kun si no le incomoda.

─ Por supuesto que no esbozó una sonrisa galante que hizo ruborizar un poco más a Nana, más adelante tendría un ataque de remordimientos por ello de esa manera la instrucción al pequeño Tsunayoshi será más directa.

¡No puede ser! ¡Reborn, le estás coqueteando a mi madre! ¡Esto es el colmo! Tsuna estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

─ ¡S-sí! contestó esta y luego miró a su hijo quien yacía de piedra a su lado Tsu kun, por favor conduce a estas personas a la sala de estar para que se sientan cómodas ¿De acuerdo?

─ A-ah, claro mamá asintió. Le dedicó una mirada de confusión a Reborn. Este se adelantó a la situación, y como siempre, nunca sabía como reaccionar ante aquellas previsiones del Hitman.

Al final, hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

xXx

No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos cuando ollas y sartenes ocupaban todas las hornillas de la cocina. Inclusive la provisional y la arrocera* estaban siendo empleadas para hacer semejante almuerzo. Tsuna miraba a sus amigos desde su posición, cada uno llevando una labor diferente: Yamamoto se encargó del salmón y el atún para el sushi por ser su especialidad, a Ryohei de los bistec de carne y las croquetas de pollo que, por fortuna sabía hacer gracias a las lecciones de su hermana -después de haber regresado del futuro consideró fundamental el aprender a cocinar correctamente-. Él ocupaba la tabla para picar las verduras del guiso y su madre se encargaba del arroz y la sopa de miso, I Pin usaba la hornilla provisional para hacer su arroz frito especial mientras Fuuta jugaba en el patio con Lambo -y lo mantenía lejos de todos-. Haru se había ido temprano ya que una visita improvista llegó a su casa y debía atenderla.

Suspiró, no le sorprendía que Gokudera no estuviese ayudando en la cocina, lo mejor fue dejarlo hacerse cargo de la limpieza mientras el almuerzo se servía, y también para vigilar que las "visitas" no armasen alboroto, sobretodo por las personas extras que Mammon había traído consigo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué Mammon habrá venido con Squalo y Belphegor a Namimori? pensó mientras picaba el cebollín con aire distraído ¿puede ser que, tengan otra razón para estar aquí?

La idea se le hizo más clara.

¿Se podría tratar, de lo que se refería Mammon que Reborn no nos había hablado? y por andar meditando otras cosas y no estar al pendiente de su tarea, acabó por pasar erróneamente el filo del cuchillo lo bastante cerca de su dedo como para hacerse un corte.

─ ¡Auch! chilló el muchacho soltando el cuchillo de cocina y tomándose las manos dejando el dedo herido libre palpitándole. Todos voltearon a mirarle.

─ Oh Tsu kun se acercó su madre siempre te digo que tengas cuidado cuando uses objetos afilados.

─ No-no es nada mamá dijo restándole importancia solo me distraje un poco aclaró, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos anteriores. ¿Y tendrá Skull que ver en esto de alguna manera?, ¡Ah!, ¿¡Por qué después de todo lo que hemos pasado siguen ocurriendo cosas extrañas!? ¡Ya es suficiente! Esa era solo la excusa de su más grande temor, él no quería perder esos días felices de nuevo no quiero, no quiero volver a poner a nadie más en peligro... no quiero susurró mentalmente. Volvió a la realidad y siguió con su labor.

Yamamoto y Ryohei se miraron a los ojos, y asintieron comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Ellos tampoco permitirían que algo malo volviese a ocurrirle a su futuro.

Y a su presente.

xXx

Los árboles pasaban deprisa en la ventana de su asiento, así como el mismo paisaje boscoso de la carretera. El autobús iba en completo silencio, dado que la mayoría de los pasajeros o aún estaban durmiendo, o se encontraban abstraídos en las pantallas de sus móviles, portátiles o en algún libro. Ella simplemente se encontraba recostada de su asiento con la cabeza inclinada en el borde del espaldar, bastante cómoda a juzgar por lo relajadas de sus finas facciones que describían una ascendencia asiática, muy a pesar del tono moreno de su piel. Su único ojo visible, el derecho -dado que el otro era cubierto por finas hebras azabache-, se encontraba cerrado, indicando que quizás se quedó dormida con los cascos puestos escuchando "Sweet Child of Mine de Gun's and Roses", que por la estática resonaba claramente cerca de su asiento.

Un bache en el camino hizo que el vehículo diese un salto repentino, causando que la mayoría se sobresaltase y algunos despertaran de su letargo. La pelinegra simplemente abrió su ojo descubierto, cuyo iris era de tonalidad chocolate gracias a la lentilla que bien, ocultaba ese rasgo de su ser que solo pocos conocían. Dicha pupila rodó al asiento libre, cuyo espacio solo era ocupado por su sombrero de copa baja y su maleta. Había sido afortunada de no tener que compartir asiento con nadie durante el viaje ya que, resultaba incluso molesto que la gente se le quedase mirando sea por como solía lucir o por el detalle de su ojo, ¡Vamos, tampoco ni que fuese pirata! se decía a veces con sorna en sus adentros, que la verdad a veces solía ser divertido, pero otras cuando no estaba de humor, eran otro cuento.

En ese caso, ni lo uno ni lo otro sino todo lo contrario. El viaje en bus y la música del Ipod habían sido buenas terapias de preparación psicológica para el trabajo que le aguardaba en su destino, el cual pudo ver cuando rodó el rostro hacia la ventana, ya se distinguían los edificios y algunas casas a lo lejos del panorama, calculando mentalmente de acuerdo a la velocidad a la que iban, estaría en la estación aproximadamente de quince a veinte minutos dependiendo de que tan lejos estuviese la parada.

─ ¿Namimori, eh? suspiró con pesadez al principio, para luego esbozar una sonrisa algo cínica ante las circunstancias , creo que esto no resultará tan mal.

Sus cálculos no habían estado muy lejos de la realidad, pese a que no llevó la cuenta del tiempo en que el autobús de pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Namimori se detuvo en la parada de la estación, le había parecido que más o menos había sido la cantidad de tiempo supuesta. Una vez que todos empezaron a bajar del vehículo, esperó a que la mayoría de la gente despejara el pasillo, dado que su asiento era de los últimos. Se retiró los audífonos y los guardó en el interior de la gabardina negra que llevaba encima de la ropa de trabajo -blusa azul celeste abotonada, pantalón negro y botas de tacón bajo-, y se levantó cargando con la pereza de su propio cuerpo sentado durante horas. Se acomodó un poco el cabello, que le caía hasta la cintura, sin hacer muchos amagues de coquetería dado que quería bajar rápido del bus y ponerse en marcha, y de una vez pisar tierra. Tomó su valija y su sombrero con la otra mano para colocárselo sobre la cabeza y avanzó por el pasillo siendo la última en bajar y entregar su boleto de viaje.

Verificó la hora en el reloj de pared que había en la estación. Ya es hora de almorzar se dijo mentalmente y casi al mismo tiempo recibió los regaños de su estómago. Pues le tocaría hacer una parada en cualquier puesto de comida rápida ya que no había tiempo para cosas de más clase, los lobos no se cazan solos y menos los que se escapan de su perrera y son capaces de causar muchos destrozos, más en una ciudad tan pacífica como Nami.

Al salir, la brisa le recibió casi ceremonialmente y los rayos del sol le hubiesen dado de lleno al rostro de no ser porque llevaba su sombrero. Entre el danzar de sus hebras se pudo entrever en el fleco de su ojo izquierdo un parche negro, que sellaba uno de los muchos enigmas que la mujer llevaba consigo. Así como su misión.

xXx

─ Tsu kun llamó su madre lleva estas bandejas a la sala de estar y sírveles la comida a los invitados por favor.

─ Sí respondió este enseguida, haciéndose de las viandas de comida que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, la cual se encontraba a rebosar de diferentes platos que humeaban desprendiendo un olor agradable que hizo a las tripas de Tsuna gruñir.

─ I Pin también desea ayudar dijo la discípula del Gioza Kenpo desde un lado de la cocina en un japonés que aún quedaba por pulir, pero se entendía lo suficiente.

─ Está bien, I Pin, gracias agradeció con una sonrisa leve ayúdame con la de al lado que tiene los cuencos de arroz frito indicó a la niña quien trepó a la mesa de un salto y tomó la bandeja sin dificultad.

─ Vayan con cuidado les advirtió cariñosamente Nana.

─ De acuerdo mamá aseguró.

Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala donde todos estaban reunidos. Se habían dividido en grupos de conversación: Reborn, Lal y Colonnello estaban en un lado, al extremo opuesto el grupo de Varia que acompañaban a Mammon, solamente Fong parecía estar debatido entre interactuar con los del lado de Reborn o permanecer en silencio. Junto a la enorme puerta deslizante de vidrio, la cual se encontraba abierta, veía a sus amigos charlar, al parecer Ryohei había hecho enojar a Gokudera de nuevo y Yamamoto trataba de calmarlos, la escena hizo que el joven sonriese satisfecho. Si el mundo le caía encima sabía que contaba con buenos amigos que estarían con él para brindarles su apoyo.

─ Tsuna, tienes algo en la pierna avisó Reborn sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Eh? Parpadeó sin comprender las palabras de su tutor crecido ¿A qué te refieres Rebor…? Y una sola visión de su pierna izquierda interrumpió el hilo de sus palabras. ¡No puede ser, I Pin! chilló teniendo cuidado con la bandeja de comida que llevaba en sus manos. La pequeña estaba aferrada a su pierna izquierda con manos y pies, sus ojos mostraban dos corazones y una boca aguada nada disimulada ¡Pe-pero si Hibari san no se encuentra aquí, entonces…! Su vista inmediatamente rodó hacía Fong quién había saludado a su alumna con una sonrisa, con eso su pregunta quedó contestada. Fong es idéntico a Hibari san, solo que adulto ¡No puede ser! ¡Seguramente esta es la primera vez que I Pin ve a su maestro así y el gesto de Fong la ha dejado avergonzadísima activando la Bomba Pinzu! ¡Imposible!

─ Por suerte I Pin no dejo caer nada de la comida comentó Reborn, indiferente al inminente conteo de la frente de I Pin mientras tomaba la bandeja con el arroz frito y la servía en la mesa.

─ Huele bastante bien, kora agregó Colonnello que al igual que Reborn, no miraba a Tsuna.

─ ¡Reborn, no te quedes ahí y ayúdame! exigió al borde de los nervios, el conteo de la china estaba casi en la cúspide.

─ ¡La comida primero, kora! dijo el rubio arrebatándole con cuidado la bandeja de comida a Tsuna. Quien quedó perplejo porque al parecer, nadie venía a socorrerle y le importaba en lo mínimo que aquella bomba estallase en su casa.

No puede ser ¡Y eso que se están quedando en mi casa a cenar! pensó helado.

─ Oh, I Pin suspiró Fong algo avergonzado del aprieto en que su alumna había metido al Décimo todavía tienes mucho que aprender.

─ ¡Décimo, allá voy! exclamó Gokudera quien acortó la distancia en pasos alargados y se deslizó por el suelo. Al llegar cerca del pie donde I Pin se sujetaba la tomó en sus brazos mientras seguía deslizándose te tengo aseveró con determinación, visualizando que ya solo quedaban tres pines* en su frente, indicándole que era ahora o nunca. ¡Yamamoto, bola rápida! exclamó y con ello ya el beisbolista sabía a lo que se refería su colega, quien arrojaba a la niña como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratase hacia este. Se colocó en posición y atajó el lanzamiento con ambas manos, seguidamente cual pitcher*, arrojó a I Pin en un lanzamiento con ángulo hacia el cielo digno de las olimpiadas. La chica estalló en el aire provocando un ruido sordo.

─ Uff, eso estuvo cerca suspiró de alivio el Décimo.

─ Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe sugirió Reborn al resto como si nada hubiese pasado. Dejando a Tsuna pasmado con el poco interés de su tutor.

Había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

La mesa estaba a rebosar de platos y exquisiteces, cortesía de la señora Sawada y sus pequeños ayudantes. Como el diámetro de la mesa no era suficiente hubo también que recurrir al suelo protegido por un mantel color crema. Tsuna miraba las caras de todos, y encontraba que a su manera estos la estaban pasando bien. No había queja por la comida, contrario a ello tuvo bastantes elogios inesperados de los miembros de Varia, quienes sobretodo Squalo y Bel repitieron sus porciones -después de que el susodicho tiburón amenazase a Lambo de no tocar su comida-. Eso irritó a Colonnello, que también había quedado maravillado con la culinaria de la casa Sawada y repitió hasta quedar satisfecho. Definitivamente no iba a ser fácil sacarlos de ahí.

─ Creo que ya es momento de explicarles a los guardianes y al resto el porqué Varia está en Namimori anunció repentinamente el Hitman, dejando los palillos sobre el cuenco de arroz frito vacío en el suelo. Todos voltearon hacía él y luego miraron a los Varia, quienes también habían acabado de comer.

─ ¡Che! Bufó Squalo has ido directamente al grano.

─ Nunca se nos dijo que debíamos informar de esto a los pequeños guardianes insinuó Belphegor como si aquello no viniese al caso.

─ ¿¡Acaso pretenden ocultaros lo que sucede!? protestó Gokudera, había recibido la punta del sanguinario príncipe de lleno.

─ De una forma u otra acabarán enterándose, Bel respondió Mammon llevándose la atención de los presentes consigo y ellos no dejarán de molestar hasta que les digamos, qué más da.

─ Por favor pidió Tsuna ¿Por qué Varia ha venido a Namimori?

─ Realmente fue a petición de varias familias comenzó el ilusionista hace dos semanas ocurrió una fuga de presos en Vindice, la mayoría de estos de rango S.

─ ¿Rango S?

─ Los criminales que ingresan en Vindice se les divide en seis rangos de acuerdo a la sentencia que pese sobre estos y a sus crímenes explicaba Lal C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, los rangos de la S en adelante son de aquellos que han cometido delitos penados con cadena perpetua, la muerte dependiendo del caso, o por el nivel de peligro del egresado. También determina en que clase de confinamiento pagarán su condena.

─ Ciertamente, la fuga se produjo en las plantas bajas donde se retienen a los de clase S en adelante siguió Squalo y hasta ahora ya llevan capturados a la mayoría.

─ Que alivio suspiró Tsuna que no veía la parte fea del asunto.

─ ¿Por qué te despreocupas tan de repente? Siseó Belphegor esbozando una de sus cínicas sonrisas ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esto tiene que ver con la razón por la que estamos aquí?

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¿Acaso algunos de los criminales ya ha llegado a Namimori? sospechó Colonnello.

─ Sí afirmó Mammon hay un grupo reducido bastante peligroso que hemos detectado aquí en Japón, y a tres individuos especiales en esta ciudad. El equipo especial de Varia se está encargando en las demás regiones del país y hasta ahora todo marcha bien según nuestros informes. Pero, a los que nos han encargado especialmente de entregar vivos o muertos a los guardias de Vendicare, ellos son de rango SS.

─ Imposible… murmuró un perplejo Tsuna ¿¡Aquí en Namimori!?

─ No tienen porqué preocuparse mustió Bel relajado después de todo nos han encargado el cazar esas presas, Shishishishi~ ya quiero empezar agregó con un tono de voz emocionado.

─ Pero, hay algo que no termina de convencerme aún dijo Gokudera pensativo se supone que estamos hablando de los criminales más peligrosos de la prisión Vindice ¿Qué no debería ser la de mayor seguridad? ¿Cómo es que pudieron escaparse así nada más?

─ Has visto un detalle bastante importante, Gokudera le contestó Reborn, volteó a ver a Colonnello ¿Puedes traerlo ahora?

─ Seguro asintió levantándose, dirigiéndose a la salida al patio de alguna forma presentí que ese idiota tendría algo que ver, lo bueno es que aún está entero y los perros no le hicieron gran cosa, kora.

¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando Colonnello y a dónde va? – se preguntó Tsuna mentalmente, al igual que la mayoría.

─ Y aquí tenemos al responsable, kora señaló Colonnello volviendo del interior del patio con Skull cargando en uno de sus hombros, como si fuese un saco de papas. Su aspecto era un asco, su traje tenía varias rasgaduras en la tela y varias manchas de barro con césped, y no desprendía un olor agradable, parecía que lo hubiesen sacado del basurero o algún lugar parecido. El arcobaleno azul lo depositó en el borde del piso como si llevase una carga y no a una persona.

¡Skull! ¿A dónde lo habrá llevado Colonnello? se preguntó el castaño mirando el cuerpo maltratado y semiconsciente de Skull creo que esta vez se han excedido en la forma de tratarlo.

─ No sientas pena por él, Tsuna sugirió Reborn es lo mínimo que se merece después de lo que ha hecho.

─ ¿Uh? ¿Qué ha hecho Skull de malo?

─ Yo diría de estúpido, kora regañó Colonnello.

─ Skull, cuéntanos lo que hiciste el Vindice hace dos semanas atrás ordenó el Hitman.

─ Thuuujmmm… se quejó esta es mucha humillación de la que puedo soportar.

─ Deja de quejarte y habla, lo que tienes lo llevas por idiota, y si te niegas a estas alturas Colonnello te devolverá al Centro de Desechos de la ciudad amenazó bastante serio.

¡De verdad lo abandonaron en el basurero! – exclamó Tsuna en su mente. A veces su tutor llegaba a dar más miedo de lo normal con sus métodos.

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! Chilló asustado el motociclista todo empezó de esta manera…

_Flash Back de Skull_

_Tres semanas antes._

_Se encontraba el arcobaleno sentado en su silla, desde la cual dirigía a sus hombres como estratega que era de la familia Calcassa, mostrando su impotente porte con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente y su puño apoyando un lado de su cabeza, siempre cubierta con su casco. El pequeño individuo parecía esperar algo en especial mientras a los lados sus subordinados se encontraban presionando teclas en las computadoras que regían la nave de Skull. La monotonía de aquellos sonidos proveniente de las máquinas fue interrumpida por el aviso de uno de sus subordinados._

─ _Skull sama, hemos entrado en contacto con la línea del científico Verde, nos ha permitido la transmisión ─ indicó el hombre de traje oscuro y casco, exactamente igual a los otros._

─ _Perfecto ─ respondió la voz chillona del bebé ─ ¡Ponlo en pantalla!_

_La enorme pantalla que daba al frente del asiento de Skull se encendió con un chasquido leve, mostrando en esta al arcobaleno Verde de frente con el gesto paciente, como si muy a su pesar hubiese accedido a tener aquella video-conversación con el estratega de los Calcassa._

─ _Hola, Verde ─ saludó ─ me alegro que hallas aceptado dar lugar a esta conversación._

─ _Espero que se trate de algo importante ─ musitó el bebé de cabellos esmeralda con gesto serio ─ no suelo detener mis estudios por charlas sin sentido._

─ _La verdad, no recurriría a ti si no se tratase de algo muy pero muy importante ─ coincidió el otro pequeñín juntando los dedos de sus manos con algo de malicia mal disimulada._

─ _¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? _

─ _Quiero que fabriques un arma, un arma que se adapte perfectamente a mí y que tenga capacidades únicas ─ explicaba muy eufórico haciendo movimientos que indicaban "sensación" con los brazos ─ tanto ofensivas como defensivas, y quiero…_

─ _Lo comprendo ─ interrumpió el científico con su pequeña mano acariciando su mentón con levedad ─ creo tener el arma perfecta para lo que dices._

─ _¡Vaya, eso ha sido rápido!_

─ _Así es como trabajo ─ sonrió ─ tendrás el paquete mañana por la mañana a más tardar._

─ _¡Perfecto! ─ la dicha no cabía dentro de si ─ ¿Y, cuanto te deberé?_

─ _Solo no vuelvas a pedir este tipo de conferencias tan repentinamente, soy un hombre ocupado ─ agradeció._

─ _De acuerdo, entonces espero con ansias mi nueva arma._

─ _Sí, hasta luego ─ cortó el científico presionando la tecla que cancelaba la transmisión, oscureciendo las pantallas. Verde observó en la oscuridad de su sitio de trabajo una puerta blanca que conducía al depósito, donde solía dejar los inventos que fabricaba como Hobby cuando quería afinar sus habilidades en la mecánica y estaba lo bastante desocupado. Se bajó de su asiento de un salto y caminó hacia dicha puerta meditabundo ─ Mm…tendrá que ser algo lo suficientemente "bueno" para que después no me busque para protestar, no puedo permitirme desviarme por estas cosas de mi nueva investigación ─ susurró._

_Presionó una serie de números en el pequeño teclado numeral que estaba al lado de la pared, pulsó la tecla roja y la puerta blanca empezó a ascender mostrando la habitación desprovista de luz, el bebé tomó la linterna de emergencia y alumbró al fondo, dejando ver varias cajas cerradas y otras abiertas con las tapas colgándoles a los lados. Pasando el foco por varios sectores del cuarto este se detuvo en un rincón cercano, donde había una consola de juegos y una plataforma de cuatro flechas en diamante. Se acercó observando detenidamente el aparato, recordando que este lo había decomisado a uno de sus subordinados. Esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba satisfacción, ya había encontrado un juguete perfecto para el mocoso de Skull._

─ _Será cosa de minutos adaptarlo a tu estilo ─ murmuró conforme._

_Una semana después…_

─ _Verde sama ─ le dijo uno de sus subordinados desde su lugar de trabajo ─ tiene una video-llamada en la línea 48º._

─ _¿De quién se trata? ─ interrogó sin mirarle mientras tecleaba sobre su gran computadora._

─ _Es del mismo sujeto de hace una semana ─ informó ─ Skull de los Calcassa._

─ _¿Y ahora qué querrá ese idiota? ─ Se preguntó en voz baja con hastío ─ cancela la comunicación ─ ordenó ─ estoy al borde de descubrir la…_

─ _¡¡VERDE MALDITO!! ─ se escuchó la chillona voz de Skull en todos los altavoces del laboratorio de Verde, la cual dejó aturdida a todos, menos al bebé científico quien se había puesto unos tapones a tiempo en cuanto de reojo, notó en la pantalla secundaria un aviso de alerta, indicando que alguien había penetrado en los firewall principales. La silueta de Skull estaba en todas las pantallas._

_Genial, a veces Skull tenía inteligencia para ciertas cosas. Cuando no convenía._

─ _Bien, supondré que olvidaste la advertencia que te hice sobre las video-charlas inoportunas ─ dedujo con paciencia Verde. A quien no le importó el porqué Skull se encontraba tan molesto._

─ _¡Hay una buena razón detrás de esto, Verde! ─ se excusó enérgicamente._

─ _Y espero que sea así, tengo interceptado el virus que has infiltrado en las computadoras por el cual estás armando todo este escándalo ─ informó despreocupado ─ espero que hallas llegado tan lejos para esto por una buena razón. Terminar con este vergonzoso acto es solo cuestión de presionar una tecla ─ el arcobaleno científico pensó un momento y luego pareció llegar a la causa de todo ─ ¿Tiene esto que ver con el arma que te fabriqué?_

─ _¡No tiene Waka laka*! ─ Chilló histérico causando que los colaboradores de Verde se llevaran las manos a sus oídos ─ ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿¡Cómo puede faltarle a un arma tan perfecta como esta la canción Waka laka!? ¡No hay justificación! ¡Debes agregársela, Verde! ─ ordenó el motociclista desde la pantalla apuntándole con el dedo._

_Pasaron alrededor de tres segundos de silencio en los cuales Verde sintió ganas de ahorcar al bebé de la pantalla._

─ _¿Armas todo este drama por eso? ─ Se burló el arcobaleno científico ─ pudiste ahorrarme unos minutos valiosos de investigación si hubieses descargado la canción por "Ares" o por "descarga directa" en cualquier otra página de Internet._

─… _¿Qué… quieres decir? ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas tú! ¡Es tu creación y debes terminarla como tal! ─ añadió sin querer dar su brazo a torcer._

_En cambio Verde sonrió, ya había encontrado la auténtica razón de todo eso._

─ _¿No sabes como bajar la canción de una página cualquiera, verdad? Me imagino que tampoco en como pasarla al arma por el cable USB* ─ aventuró Verde ─ ¿Estoy equivocado, Skull?_

_Otros frustrantes tres segundos de tensión y la transmisión fue cortada por el bebé púrpura._

─ _¡VERDE DESGRACIADO! ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE AL GRAN SKULL QUE NO SABE MANEJAR EL INTERNEEEEEET!!! ─ Su voz resonó en los cuatro costados del océano por donde pasaba su barco._

─ _Skull sama… ─ se acercó uno de sus subordinados con cautela ─ yo podría enseñar…_

─ _¡Nada de eso! ─ replicó hecho una furia y pataleando en su asiento ─ ¡Cambiemos de ruta! ¡Iremos a la prisión de máxima seguridad Vindice!_

─ _¿Pe-pero, qué haremos allí Skull sama? ─ preguntó otro bastante aterrado con la decisión de su superior._

─ _Haremos algo, muy pero muy PERO MUY malo… ─ murmuró siniestramente el bebé frotándose las manos ─ Verde seguramente tendrá enemigos en la cárcel, les daremos la libertad a cambio de que lo maten, lo torturen… ¡Y lo vuelvan a matar! _

_Los hombres que tenía bajo su mando tuvieron que obedecer la imprudente orden de su jefe, y mientras lo hacían se preguntaban como se podría torturar a alguien muerto, y simplemente volverlo a matar._

_Fin del Flash Back de Skull_

…

─ También, se te ha olvidado acotar que te encerraron por haber causado la fuga y los destrozos del asalto agregó Reborn al relato seguramente escapaste valiéndote de tu vieja apariencia. Nadie podría reconocer a un arcobaleno tan fácilmente en esta forma.

─ Ji, fue pan comido se jactó.

Hizo… hizo todo eso por una pataleta, ¡Por no reconocer que no sabía usar el Internet! pensó Tsuna aún fuera de sí con la historia. Parecía sacada de una película de locos.

─ Esto supera mis expectativas con respecto a tu estupidez, Skull admitió Lal sin pelos en la lengua.

─ Realmente, has batido tu record, idiota corroboró Colonnello con su sarcasmo con eso te ganas otro viajecito, pero esta vez a la perrera, kora.

─ ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡El seguro de vida no me cubre en el extranjero! Se excusó, pero al ver que el rubio no hacía caso de sus protestas y venía dispuesto a cargárselo como si de un vulgar saco de patatas se tratase, agregó algo más _─,_ entonces no les diré nada sobre los sujetos que van tras de Verde que son los mismos que están en Namimori.

Las palabras de Skull hicieron que todos lo mirasen.

─ Así que Verde también está en Namimori musitó Reborn no me extrañaría ya que también querrá saber lo que está sucediendo, de alguna manera esbozó una media sonrisa creo que debemos ser más suaves con él, después de todo está dispuesto a cooperar por su error.

─ Realmente Colonnello miró al motociclista supongo que los perros te extrañarán por esta noche, kora.

Skull suspiró aliviado. Pero no se percató que en las comisuras del rubio se había dibujado una sonrisa maliciosa que conspiradoramente fue compartida con una por parte de Reborn. De antemano, Tsuna lo sintió mucho por el pobre arcobaleno del pacificador púrpura.

xXx

Los astros se veían vaporosos en ese cielo nublado, abriendo paso a la oscuridad reinante en los almacenes abandonados de la ciudad. Todas las bombillas apagadas, ni una sola luz eléctrica quedaban funcionando, cosa que agregaba un toque fantasmal al ambiente. Misterioso y divertido para las siluetas que se veían en las sombras moverse con sigilo, quienes reían en voz baja para no llamar la atención, ¿Y de quién? Si ya nadie quedaba con vida en esos desolados parajes. Era estúpido que se contuviesen las ganas de soltar carcajadas a todo pulmón, eso pensaron los bribones, arrojando su carga en un rincón del callejón donde reposaban una pila de bolsas negras de bastante volumen cuyo contenido era un enigma. Las risas no se hicieron esperar volviéndose cada vez más frenéticas, hasta que quedaron sin aire en los pulmones y tuvieron que parar.

─ ¡Aaah! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no me divertía así! Exclamó uno con voz rugosa y aguda, como si tuviese la garganta reseca ¡Nada como una noche de fiesta antes de empezar a trabajar!

─ Lo que no comprendo, aniki* dijo el otro con una voz más grave que su compañero es porqué hemos tenido que limpiar el lugar ¿No es mejor la decoración con todos los huesos recién chupados por doquier?

─ Lo entiendo, Helmet contestó este comprensivo mientras ambas figuras salían de las sombras y la poca luminosidad les alcanzaba al menos a entrever el distintivo color naranja fosforescente que llevaban ambos en la ropa pero ya conoces al otro, detesta el desorden y es muy sensible de olfato. Ya sabes como son estos monstruos de ahora canturreó con sorna.

─ Tienes razón, aniki le alabó pero creo que deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus comentarios, podría oírnos ¿No?

─ Está a metros de distancia, dudo mucho que pueda escucharnos, tsh chasqueó la lengua con hastío, luego esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver una reluciente hilera de colmillos semejantes a las pequeñas y afiladas puntas de las sierras, con algunos restos entre las encías y un tinte carmín todavía fresco. Se pasó la lengua que era bastante alargada por estos para saborear un poco del pasado manjar vamos, hay que ver lo que trama ese sujeto.

Él los escuchó claramente.

Siguieron recto por la calle, a los lados había más de los mismos almacenes desolados y algunas pocas máquinas de carga aparcadas. Al final de la fila a su izquierda había una luz eléctrica que se colaba por la entrada, la única quizás, que tampoco brindaba una claridad nítida sino más bien tenue. Era la única lámpara colgante que quedaba funcionando en todo el sector. Los dos individuos entraron en el almacén, donde las enormes cajas de carga y las paredes al menos tenían una mancha ennegrecida, abolladura o alguna muestra de agresión humana. Al avanzar un poco más hacia la persona que se encontraba recostada de la pared de enfrente, sus siluetas se fueron distinguiendo así como sus rostros a causa de la iluminación.

Uno de ellos -el de voz aguda- era delgado, larguirucho pero no más alto que su hermano, con rasgos de un tailandés nativo, de piel bronceada y pequeños color gris opaco, calvo exceptuando por el copete descolorido de hebras lisas que pasaba por la mitad del cráneo hasta su nuca, y solo vestía de un holgado pantalón naranja chillón con varias correas, botas de seguridad negras y una playera sin mangas que bien pudo conservar su blancura de no ser por el polvo y algunas manchas ya oscurecidas en algunos lugares de la tela. El segundo, también de la misma procedencia, era más alto y musculoso, quien contrastaba con su colega por la nada modesta y abultada panza que se imponía, tenía la misma tez que el anterior y casi por la grasa los párpados no permitían que sus ojos -más pequeños que los de su aniki- se viesen, su cabeza estaba al menos poblada de una mata de cabello rubio sucio bastante artificial al cual se le estaba cayendo el color, y sin muchas diferencias del otro en indumentaria, también tenía el mismo pantalón y par de botas con una playera manga corta aún más sucia que la de su compañero, que le quedaba forzosamente estirada en los hombros y le colgaba a mitad del ombligo descubriendo el resto.

─ Hemos terminado, ese era el último avisó el sujeto delgado ¿Piensas quedarte ahí el resto de la noche? Porque nosotros quedamos un poco insatisfechos con esto, los años en Vindice nos han hecho incubar una fiebre de hambruna que ni te imaginas.

─ Es mejor que lo dejen por hoy susurró la voz del incógnito ser que se encontraba envuelto en unas sábanas oscuras, ocultando su silueta y su rostro a la mitad, solo dejando ver unos mechones lisos sueltos cayendo de su frente _─,_ si van a la ciudad y cometen más asesinatos llamarán la atención, y en este caso debemos tener precaución ahora que Varia está aquí.

─ ¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¿¡Dices que Varia llegó hasta acá!? Su timbre mostró alteración y sorpresa, haciendo que el labio inferior le temblase de rabia.

El otro también estaba asustado.

─ Vamos ¿No puede ser que no hayan contado con que algo así podría suceder? Ironizó además, nada ganas tomando esa actitud y dejando fluir esas emociones.

─ Me estás tomando el pelo le desafió.

─ Estoy hablando enserio la voz tomó mayor entonación, unas pupilas destellantes y amenazadoras de un color carmín se dejaron ver entre la sombra que provocaba la tela, provocando que el otro se callara. Da igual lo que suceda al final, ustedes como yo quieren tomar venganza de ese maldito arcobaleno. Y lo haremos sin que ellos se den cuenta.

─ Eso ni lo tienes que repetir sonrió, mostrando su puño en vertical donde en sus dedos llevaba dos anillos con estos anillos será imposible que ese bebé de pacotilla pueda con nosotros.

─ Aniki estás muy emocionado comentó el gordinflón.

─ Je, entonces nos veremos mañana, veré donde matar el rato en lo que queda de la noche sin armar escándalo informó el sujeto de delgadas proporciones volviéndose hacia la única salida siendo seguido por su inseparable compañero. Hasta luego, Ren.

─ Buenas noches susurró sin esperar respuesta alguna. Ya con haberlo dejado al fin solo era afortunado, no soportaba el hedor que desprendían esos dos, le tenían mareado y con la nariz hormigueándole incesantemente desde que estaban juntos. Era uno de los tormentos causados por sus agudísimos sentidos, algo con lo que también se desquitaría con el arcobaleno de pacificador verde. Oh, ya quería verse frente a él, mostrarle el arma en la que se había convertido en todos esos años que habían pasado, desde que fue puesto bajo arresto en la máxima prisión Vindice. Siendo abandonado completamente por quien hizo de él, el hombre que era.

Un monstruo, como había escuchado decir de Zit.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba dejando su mirada divagar por el techo que lentamente se oscurecía, al parecer la bombilla no duraría más tiempo. Que mal, no era que odiase la oscuridad o no pudiese ver en ella, contrario a eso, su vista era tan nítida de día como de noche, no había distinción en ninguna solo en la tonalidad de los colores. Pero ya había tenido bastante de la oscuridad con diez años conviviendo con ella bajo tierra y con un perpetuo aire viciado por el encierro.

Y seguía idéntico a como lo habían ingresado, nada había cambiado en él desde aquel entonces. Ni el pelo, ni las uñas, ni el tono de su piel. Nada. Tampoco el tamaño ni la forma de esa cosa había cambiado con el tiempo, se veía tan colosal, incluso envuelta entre la tela oscura sobresalía un poco de aquella mortal garra tan negra como la oscuridad que tanto detestaba. Sin darse cuenta había acabado mirando uno de sus filosos extremos, mientras por su cabeza rememoraba su plan por enésima vez, solo para asegurarse de que su memoria no le había fallado del todo. Algo estúpido si a ver vamos, sabía que desde aquel día _jamás olvidaba nada_.

Esos sentidos tan agudos que poseía, le habían advertido de la llegada de Varia a Namimori.

─ Puede que hasta resulte interesante y sonrió confiadamente, como hasta hace algún tiempo no lo hacía. Nuevamente maldijo en sus adentros a esos caníbales por el olor que despedía toda la bodega. Tendría que moverse a otro lugar a varios metros si quería conservar el sueño y no levantarse con ganas de estrenar su peligrosa arma con esos dos después de tantos años de encarcelamiento.

Años de oscuridad que no desaparecerían de su memoria. Otra razón más para asesinar a Verde.

xXx

El día anterior pasó rápido y no se había dado cuenta cuando había terminado y cuando comenzaba este.

Hasta que el despertador sonó desde su escritorio.

─ ¡Lo juro, por mi vida que no volverá…! Se despertó Tsuna de golpe, reincorporándose, se estrujó los ojos después que su respiración se normalizó, con el antebrazo se secó el sudor y suspiró aliviado _─,_ solamente fue un mal sueño, cielos, esto de los arcobalenos me está poniendo los pelos de punta miró al costado de su cama y encontró el futón* donde Reborn estaba durmiendo perfectamente doblado ¿Uh? ¿Reborn ya se ha levantado? Parpadeó extrañado ¿Qué horas son…? Se volvió hacia el despertador que hace unos segundos había dejado de pitar. Pisó el botón de apagar la alarma y se fijó en la hora que marcaba, las cinco y media. Rayos, si apenas está saliendo el sol, ¿Por qué he puesto la alarma tan…? Y recordó el porqué cierto… lo había hecho por si algo sucedía en la casa mientras dormía. ¡Ahh… esto me tiene tan paranoico! se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama para asearse.

Bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente, con el pijama puesto, creyendo que todavía algunos podrían estar durmiendo. No se extraño de ver la luz de la cocina encendida ya que su madre siempre se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno para todos. Pero ese día el para TODOS, tuvo mucho sentido.

─ ¿¡Pero qué…!? Exclamó perdiendo el hilo de sus palabras por no dar crédito a lo que veía ¡Es que a todos les ha dado por desayunar en mi casa!

La voz del chico hizo que todos se girasen solo para mirarlo levemente y por poco tiempo antes de volver su atención a la comida. En la mesa estaban tanto los Varia como los arcobalenos del día anterior, llenando cada espacio de la tabla que no daban lugar a que el mismo dueño de la casa, se sentase a tomar su merecido desayuno hecho por su madre. Quien se veía de verdad complacida con las visitas.

─ Tsu kun, te levantaste temprano hoy dijo su madre sorprendida, le sonrió con amabilidad y continuó tendrás que esperar a que se desocupe la mesa para desayunar, eso mientras te alistas para el colegio.

─ ¡Pero si faltan como tres horas para que abran la secundaria! Explicó aún consternado por la visión de ver a todas esas personas peligrosas en su mesa como si nada.

─ ¡Quiero repetir, mamma! pidió Colonnello bastante animado.

¿Y desde cuando él llama así a mi madre? se preguntó Tsuna mentalmente.

─ Esta bien sonrió la señora todavía queda suficiente para todos, Tsu kun_,_ te he apartado tu plato así que no te preocupes porque no quede nada.

─ Ah, gracias mamá agradeció no muy aliviado, sabía que conociendo a los inquilinos de su casa lo dejarían sin desayuno como no se diese prisa. Se devolvió al núcleo del asunto ¿Y por qué a todos les ha dado por venir a comer aquí?

─ La comida es buena respondió Belphegor devorando un plato de omelet* sin mirar a su interlocutor.

─ Y gratis completó Mammon sonriendo levemente por debajo de la capucha.

─ Malditos aprovechados, kora se quejó Colonnello mientras acaparaba unas tortillas con queso fundido.

Miren quien habla pensó Tsuna con una gota estilo anime corriéndole por la cien. Pasando la vista por todos los asientos, se dio cuenta de que sí faltaba alguien, o más bien dos personas Reborn ¿Bianchi y Lal no vendrán a desayunar?

─ Bianchi no está por motivos de trabajo aclaró Reborn tomando un sorbo de su taza de café y Lal siempre se levanta más temprano que todos, seguramente ha salido a trotar.

─ Y no me esperó, kora se quejó Colonnello.

─ Ella fue la primera en comer si no mal recuerdo corroboró Nana haciendo memoria parecía apurada por algo ¿Todo está bien con ella, Reborn san?

─ Sí, no se preocupe aseguró.

─ ¡WOE! ¡Bel! ¡Pásame el plato de hotcakes* y no te apoderes de todo! ordenó el escandaloso tiburón.

─ Nishishishi~ tómalos si puedes, Squalo le retó.

─ ¡Maldito, tú, vas a morir! sentenció a punto de usar su espada.

¡Oh no, van a pelear aquí en mi casa! se alarmó Tsuna.

─ Aquí tienes otra ración, Squalo san dijo la señora colocando frente a este un plato con tres humeantes hotcakes con un cuadro de mantequilla derritiéndose al calor, cerrando la boca del espadachín en el acto, y atolondrando un poco su reacción ante la amabilidad de Nana, pese a su descortesía. Eso lo avergonzó.

─ Uh… gracias carraspeó recobrando la compostura, ignorando el pequeño rubor que nacía en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

Mamá, agotas nuestras provisiones con eso pensó cansado. Su madre haría lo que fuese por ver a las visitas felices y contentas. Al menos eso mantendría la paz en su casa por unos momentos.

─ Deberías alistarte, Tsuna sugirió su tutor bajando su taza de café.

─ Pero, si falta todavía para que abran la escuela Reborn se excusó es más que temprano.

─ No, ya son las seis y cuarto, la secundaria Nami abre a las ocho, tu hora de ingreso es a las nueve decía en voz clara el itinerario de Tsuna te quedan dos horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos para que llegues a tiempo a la primera clase, sabes que un buen jefe siempre está puntual.

─ Otra vez con eso suspiró cansado.

─ Además, creo que hoy te convendría llegar temprano comentó al aire.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Reborn?

─ Solo es un presentimiento y como si nada dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café. Pasando de Tsuna que aún le miraba esperando una explicación más coherente.

Una que por supuesto, no tuvo.

─ Rayos... murmuraba Tsuna caminando rumbo a la secundaria Nami con la maleta sostenida por su mano colgándole de un lado del hombro despreocupadamente ¿Qué habrá querido decir Reborn con qué me convenía llegar temprano hoy a clases? Pensó en voz alta mirando hacia arriba distraídamente. Mm, todo se ha vuelto muy complicado de repente ¿Seguirán pasando cosas raras desde ahora? meditaba, por lo que no estaba mirando por donde iba.

Por esa razón, y porque la persona que venía delante en sentido contrario a él también se encontraba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos mientras tecleaba ávidamente sobre un móvil de tapa. El chico se estrelló de lleno contra la parte baja de los pechos de esta y acabó en el suelo, pero también causando que a la otra se le cayese el celular de la mano por accidente y también el sombrero de copa baja. La figura femenina pareció no inmutarse por el hecho.

─ Dolió… se sobó el muchacho su parte trasera, por esa poca resistencia física acabó en el suelo sentado lo siento, estaba distraído y no vi por donde venía y…

─ No te preocupes le cortó la mujer mientras se agachaba a tomar su sombrero, en eso no miró cuando el castaño se reincorporaba para tomar el teléfono móvil y dárselo a su dueña en cuanto esta se volvió para verlo. Tsuna se encontró con una hermosa muchacha morena, que llevaba ropas formales debajo de una gabardina negra, como el largo cabello de esta que esta vez no ocultaba el parche de su ojo izquierdo.

─ Tenga, creo que esto se le cayó le extendió el celular con gesto avergonzado nuevamente lo siento mucho.

─ Ya no te disculpes, chico le dijo la extraña restándole importancia con una sonrisa despreocupada, tomando el móvil y examinando si yacía intacto no le ha pasado nada, es una suerte.

─ Menos mal repuso aliviado, miró la hora en el reloj de pulsera y comprobó que faltaban quince minutos para que la clase de deportes empezara ¡Hii! ¡Pero si el tiempo se va volando! se sobresaltó y sin darse cuenta empezó a apurar el paso, olvidándose de la muchacha.

─ No vayas a llegar tarde murmuró sonriendo levemente mientras veía alejarse al muchacho Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Si tan solo a Tsuna, se le hubiese cruzado la idea, o solamente hubiese visto la imagen de fondo que ponía el celular de la mujer a la cual acababa de ayudar, donde se le veía a ella junto con Lal Mirch cuando tenía su forma de arcobaleno, seguramente tendría más razones para correr deprisa a la escuela. Más gente de la mafia llegaba a Namimori.

xXx

A trompicones, consiguió cambiarse en los vestidores el uniforme del instituto por el de educación física, que consistía de la básica camisa blanca y el pantalón azul marino con los zapatos de goma blancos. Contaba con tres minutos de anticipación y eso le daba ventaja, llegaría temprano a clases de todas formas -sin muchas ansias dado su poca aptitud y talento para las actividades deportivas-. Lo que si le pareció extraño a Tsuna, era que camino al patio donde se impartía la clase no se había encontrado con nadie. Tampoco en los vestidores de hombres había tenido la compañía de algún alumno. Que todo estuviese tan desolado comenzaba a levantar sospechas en su cabeza.

Es extraño, pero no me he encontrado si quiera con Gokudera kun ni Yamamoto se dijo mentalmente. Se acercó al sitio donde estaba el grupo de clase reunido, un poco aglomerado. Varios chicos cuchicheaban entre sí con aire animado. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

─ La he visto ¡Y es bastante guapa! comentó uno a sus compañeros.

─ Sí, sí afirmó el otro es tal como dices, parece que se quedará una temporada.

Entre las personas consiguió distinguir a sus dos amigos que se acercaban. Gokudera tenía cara de hastío, esa que ponía cuando le tocaba estar acompañado de Yamamoto camino a la escuela, y este mostraba su misma expresión sonriente y relajada.

─ Buenos días Gokudera kun, Yamamoto saludó el castaño.

─ Buenos días Décimo dijo mutando su cara de pocos amigos por una reluciente sonrisa.

─ Buenos días, Tsuna contestó el otro con su acostumbrado buen humor, notando lo que sucedía más adelante ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

─ Yo tampoco lo sé admitió cuando llegué todos estaban así.

─ Preguntemos entonces, Décimo resolvió el peliplateado haciéndose camino entre los jóvenes, hasta llegar a un grupo de chicos que hablaban sobre el tema ¡Oe!, ¿Qué rayos es lo que está sucediendo? interrogó con un ligero tono amenazante en su voz.

─ Go-gokudera kun murmuró Tsuna apenado por los chicos que miraban a su amigo con cara aterrada.

─ Eehh, esto… intentó decir uno, pero la cara de Gokudera no ayudaba.

─ Tenemos una nueva profesora que dará las clases de deporte por un tiempo se atrevió a explicar el otro ya que el anterior está de vacaciones.

─ ¿Nueva profesora? Y cuando Tsuna se giró hacía el frente la visión de cierta persona le dejó estupefacto.

Allí llegaba Lal, vestida con una blusa deportiva blanca y un pantalón a juego azul marino, zapatos de goma blancos y un silbato en el cuello. Hablaba con el coordinador quien venía dándole una serie de indicaciones sosteniendo un archivero que al final acabó entregándoselo para despedirse con un gesto casual. Su mirada se clavó en Tsuna y luego en sus dos amigos que también la observaban con rostros sorprendidos, todo eso mientras los chicos se la comían con los ojos y las chicas le miraban con sorpresa, seguramente por lo joven que se veía impartiendo clases. A la entrenadora poco le valió.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

─ ¡Lal, aquí! ¡Cómo profesora! Éxclamó Tsuna.

─ ¿¡Pero qué hace esta mujer aquí en la escuela!? protestó Gokudera llamando la atención de todos con esa reacción.

─ Gokudera, cálmate le sugirió Yamamoto tranquilizante no creo que sea para tanto.

─ Si tienes algún problema puedes largarte le espetó Lal remirándole como si poco le importase , tampoco pienso perder mi tiempo con berrinches de esta clase. Las mordaces palabras de la arcobaleno paralizaron al resto de los estudiantes. Si alguien más quiere sumarse son libres de hacerlo, pero no esperen salir bien librados por ello.

Nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria pensó Tsuna aterrado mirando las caras asustadas de sus compañeros de clases Lal sí que da miedo.

─ Mi nombre es Lal Mirch continuó pasando de la rabieta de Gokudera pero se dirigirán a mí como profesora o instructora. Estaré impartiendo clases por una temporada mientras su antiguo profesor se reincorpora examinó con la mirada a los estudiantes me han permitido modificar algunas cosas en el Plan de Evaluación Académica, debido a que la mayoría de aquí no están ni por encima del promedio de lo que sería un adolescente de secundaria en aptitudes físicas, trabajaré con ustedes de manera que mejoren su condición física.

Cielos, ¡Estará pensando en aplicar sus espartanos métodos para entrenarnos a todos! se sobresaltó cuando la mujer le miró, especialmente a él.

─ Sobretodo a aquellos que muestran demasiada debilidad completó. Tsuna temió lo peor para sí de antemano, la había tomado con él.

¡Esto tiene que ser cosa de Reborn! Tsuna se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Horrorizado. Incluso esos bebés "ya no tan bebés" lo molestarían en la escuela.

─ ¡Eso está bastante bien, puede que así ese chico mejore, kora! Una voz conocida se escuchó. Colonnello bajaba de un salto de la parte baja del techo y caía al frente de pie yo también quiero ayudar a la profesora se señaló con el dedo pulgar confiadamente me presto como voluntario.

─ No necesito "voluntarios" en esta clase remarcó Lal cortante ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Colonnello? interrogó mirando a su alumno.

─ Vine porque como no me esperaste para salir a trotar, quería participar en la clase como segundo profesor, kora explicó como si nada.

¿Segundo profesor? ¿Y en qué está pensando Colonnello ahora? ¿¡Es que acaso a los arcobalenos les ha dado por impartir clases en la escuela!? Tsuna estaba mareado con tantas cosas inoportunas en una sola mañana. Y eso que el día no terminaba ahí.

─ ¡Yo también quiero formar parte de la clase, shishio! gritó una potente voz desde atrás. Ryohei venía corriendo en modo EXTREMO, en su mirada parecía arder la llama de la última voluntad por la motivación.

─ ¡Claro que sí, Ryohei! Le contestó a estos chicos les hace falta un poco de esa energía, kora.

─ Sabes que no voy a admitir esto de antemano continuó la entrenadora él pertenece a otro curso superior y tú no estás autorizado para dar clases aquí.

─ Pero si tú lo autorizas… insinuó con voz zalamera. A Lal le palpitó una vena de la frente.

─ ¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que yo haré tal cosa!? le reprochó. Los estudiantes les miraban como si viesen una pelea de recién casados o algo por el estilo.

─ ¿Será su novio? susurró uno de ellos a otro.

─ Puede ser concordó el otro ¿Aunque no es más joven que ella?

Lal los escuchó perfectamente y les dedicó una mirada amenazante que les hizo tragar saliva.

─ Vamos, mira que son bastantes y tienes que centrarte especialmente en los chicos de allá señaló con la mirada a los guardianes yo puedo ocuparme de un grupo para aligerar la clase, kora.

Lal lo meditó unos segundos y luego asintió.

─ De acuerdo. Ustedes le dijo a los chicos empezarán primero dándole veinte vueltas a la pista, luego harán treinta flexiones y seguidamente cincuenta sentadillas ordenó lo harán mientras organizo al resto de los estudiantes.

─ ¿¡QUEE!? Chilló el castaño horrorizado por la cantidad de ejercicios de "calentamiento" que les tocaba hacer ¿¡Pero eso es demasiado para empezar!?

─ Creo que se me olvidó decir Lal se acercó al muchacho obligando a este a retroceder temeroso por el aura de amenaza que la rodeaba que no aceptaría quejas de ningún tipo durante la clase ¡Así que muévete ahora, Sawada!

A Tsuna no le quedó alternativa más que salir corriendo a hacer lo que mandaba, antes de que aumentase la carga de los ejercicios. O algo peor, antes de que el puño de Lal acabase grabado en su cara.

En menos de dos minutos los estudiantes se encontraban organizados en tres grupos. El tercero siendo el más apartado y conformado solamente por los guardianes, que todavía se encontraban dándole vueltas a la pista de atletismo y ni llevaban la mitad de las vueltas. Tsuna ya no podía ni con su alma, y Gokudera se esforzaba para no parecer débil frente al entrenamiento de Lal, solamente Yamamoto y Ryohei llevaban el ritmo sin dificultad.

─ Ya… no puedo… más… jadeaba casi al borde del agotamiento, aspirando bocanadas de aire desesperadamente hasta acabar estampando la cara contra el suelo.

─ ¡Décimo! Gokudera corrió a donde Tsuna yacía en el suelo y le ayudaba a levantarse, el chico estaba tan agotado que parecía muñeco de trapo.

─ Eeestoy bien, Gokudera kun… aseguró débilmente el muchacho, Yamamoto y Ryohei también se acercaron preocupados por el estado de su jefe.

─ Hay que ver - dijo un chico de la clase de verdad que Sawada es un perdedor, no ha completado ni la tercera vuelta y ya está en el suelo se burló. Gokudera lo interceptó.

─ Repite eso de nuevo, bola de mierda desafió con la cara arrugada.

─ Nadie te preguntó, gamberro replicó, al parecer el chico no apreciaba su vida.

Justamente cuando los puños estuvieron por cruzarse, una peligrosa bala estuvo por rozar a ambos estudiantes en todo el centro de la riña. Cuando se volvieron, encontraron a Lal que sostenía su rifle automático y los apuntaba a todos. A Tsuna la sangre se le fue de la cabeza.

¡Mierda, ha usado un arma de fuego en la clase! Eso parece algo que haría Reborn pensó Tsuna tragando saliva. La cara de Lal mostraba claro enojo.

─ No toleraré peleas sin sentido en mi clase, la siguiente vez que ocurra no erraré el disparo adrede amenazó ¡Muévanse, nunca les dije que podían descansar!

─ Estoy en el infierno se lamentó Tsuna definitivamente estoy en el infierno.

Desde cierta distancia Colonnello observaba la escena, suspiró pesadamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Una punzada nostálgica provocó que esbozase una sonrisa torcida, por sus viejos tiempos como alumno de Lal y porque lamentaba mucho la suerte de los Vongola. En ese momento si que era feliz por estar como estaba ahora, en otro tiempo él se encontraría igual o peor que ellos. No, definitivamente estaría peor que ellos. Eso hizo que el rubio se sintiese más afortunado.

Pero esa sensación desapareció en cuanto sintió una extraña intención asesina, proveniente de lejos seguramente por lo débil de esta. Sus pupilas azules sondearon el área sin encontrar nada extraño ni sospechoso. Observó a su mascota quien venía a posarse sobre su brazo izquierdo, a la cual susurró una orden.

─ Verifica si hay alguien peligroso en el terreno, eso sin que puedan detectarte sonrió cuento contigo Falco, kora.

El águila obedeció sobrevolando los cielos.

xXx

─ La siguiente clase es laboratorio de ciencias anunció Yamamoto con las manos detrás de la nuca, mirando a sus compañeros.

No podía decirse que ellos estuviesen bien, Gokudera acabó sudando la gota gorda a mitad del calentamiento y Tsuna perdió el conocimiento dos veces, y las dos veces fue revivido sin mucha amabilidad por las bofetadas de Lal. Por esa razón al chico bomba le dolía todo, y a Tsuna hasta la vida misma le pesaba. Después del calentamiento ella los llevó a un terreno alejado de los demás, y empezó a dispararles balas especiales que de no evadirlas todas, pues sencillamente no estarían parados allí caminando rumbo a su siguiente clase. Se podría decir que tampoco el almuerzo fue un alivio para el dúo, ni fuerzas tuvieron para terminar sus comidas.

─ No sé como soportaré esta clase murmuró un deprimido Tsuna apenas puedo caminar.

─ Esa mujer masculló Gokudera no las pagará la siguiente vez, ya verá.

─ Vamos rió Yamamoto fue divertido.

─ Hasta que empezó a dispararnos sin piedad alguna completó el castaño que comenzaba a creer que Reborn le había dado demasiadas ideas a Lal para su clase/entrenamiento.

─ Pues, pueden aprovechar tomar la siesta en esta clase.

─ Realmente, es la más latosa que tenemos concordó Gokudera.

─ Y ese profesor siempre se duerme con los ojos abiertos el joven Décimo esbozó una sonrisa aliviada creo que sí descansaremos después de todo.

Yamamoto descorrió la puerta y ambos guardianes se encontraron con alguien. Y no era su profesor aburrido exactamente.

Frente a los alumnos estaba un hombre de cabellos verde esmeralda alborotados, de lentes con montura ligera y una bata de laboratorio. Le calcularon al menos cerca de los treinta, sobretodo por aquella barba a medio afeitar que lo hacía ver mayor. El hombre se volvió hacia los alumnos que iban con retraso y se reincorporaban a la clase, en lugar de un regaño este les sonrió con levedad, en especial al pequeño castaño que trataba de asociar ese rostro con alguno conocido. Porque sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

─ Tomen sus asientos respectivos y pónganse las batas les indicó profesionalmente llegaron justo a tiempo, estaba por presentarme a todos.

Esa voz… siento que la he escuchado antes meditaba Tsunayoshi. Fue a su lugar junto con Gokudera y se colocaron la bata ¿Pero, en dónde?

─ Décimo ¿No cree que este sujeto sea algo familiar? – comentó en susurro.

─ Sí, la verdad… se me hace bastante conocido afirmó pero no consigo recordar de donde.

─ Mi nombre es Green, Green Morrison se presentó después de aclarar la garganta mientras copiaba en kanji y en inglés su nombre , estaré impartiendo sus clases por un tiempo indefinido, tengo experiencia con alumnos universitarios en Harvard y Yale de Estados Unidos, yo provengo de allí como pueden ver.

Una de las chicas levantó su mano para preguntar, el profesor le concedió la palabra.

─ ¿Qué ha sucedido con nuestro anterior profesor? preguntó Kurokawa Hana.

─ Se ha tenido que retirar debido a que padece de Narcolepsia explicó para el resto con tono científico, al ver que no todos comprendían lo que quería decir, continuó una enfermedad que causa en la persona que duerma más de lo requerido, inclusive que se duerma con los ojos abiertos.

Eso explica muchas cosas pensó Tsuna recordando la vez en que le estaban revisando la prueba y su anterior profesor se le había quedado mirando fijo, y en realidad se había dormido con los ojos abiertos.

─ Por esa razón me encuentro aquí continuó el científico por eso y porque me gusta impartir clases el brillo de sus lentes destelló mientras observaba especialmente a Tsuna, quien se encontró intimidado y al mismo tiempo, al borde de descubrir quien era realmente su nuevo profesor.

Green Morrison… Green… ¿Green no es Verde en ingles? fue cuando una luz de entendimiento iluminó a Tsuna, perplejo, con los ojos como platos, observó de arriba abajo al sujeto… cabello verde, ropa de científico, lentes… ¿Green? ¡Era Verde!

─ No puede ser, ¡Es Verde! exclamó y toda la clase volteó hacia Tsuna. Solamente Yamamoto y Gokudera pudieron interpretar esa reacción en su amigo y jefe. Y sus miradas se cruzaron cautelosas con las del arcobaleno del trueno.

El científico les dedicó una sonrisa que rallaba el cinismo.

xXx

* * *

**Sección Carnival**

-Reborn desde su asiento en la sala de los Millefiore, baja el volumen del televisor pantalla gigante mientras suena el ending y se ven las imágenes. Se gira para ver al público lector-. Aquí llegamos al final del segundo capítulo de Arcobaleno Carnival, ¿Kiri?

Sí n.n y hoy no solo eso -Kiri sale de una habitación con el traje del Mad Hatter femenino-, hoy tenemos a dos lectores invitados que nos comentarán sobre el capítulo del fic, con ustedes... ¡Suigin Walker, la Drama Queen y J The Kid, el Crazy Prince! -los aplausos de los soldados de Millefiore reciben a los invitados-.

-Suigin entra con su cosplay de conejita, compuesto por un top negro con un corazón, unas calzas blancas, unos zapatos de tacón negros, unas lindas orejitas y una suave colita-. Hola chicos, queridos lectores, soy Suigin Walker un placer desu.

-J-The-Kid entra caminando de forma estilizada, con un atuendo muy parecido al de Raziel y saludando a los presentes-. Pues debo decir que ser invitado para mí un placer es. Encantado estoy.

Mayor gusto es para mí tenerlos aquí -se sienta en una silla que da a una mesita de té con tres sillas para Kiri y los invitados-, siéntense como en su casa n.n Byakuran san ha sido generoso.

-Colonnello jala del traje de Kiri y le susurra-. Pensé que te habías desecho de él...

Shhh! eso es secreto -le guiña el ojo al arcobaleno- Bueno pues ^^, antes que nada quiero saber su opinión sobre el capítulo de este fic. Qué detalles les gustaron, desagradaron, o algún comentario especial.

Suigin: Solo diré lo siguiente, EL CAPITULO FUE LO MAXIMO. Es más, la parte que más me gusto fue la de Nana -saca una pancarta-. NANA RULZ. Lo que mas me desagrado fue la parte de Verde, cosa irónica mi color favorito es el verde y odio al arcobaleno del chupete verde. Todos son medios aprovechados XD van a comer gratis donde Tsuna.

J-The-Kid: ¡Skull! El protagonista, Arcobaleno del Pacificador morado debiera ser de este fic. Me desagrado que Reborn con la madre de Tsunayoshi ligar intentara. Eso estuvo raro.

Suigin: Skull es un tarado, es el rey de los tontos dios ¡NO SABE USAR INTERNET! y no quería admitirlo el muy tonto. Liberar a los de Vindice porque, no le habían puesto el Waka Laka en el arma, dios XD.

J-The-Kid: Yo diría que mal estuvo que Verde poner Wakalaca olvidara. Es decir si un trabajo de hacer has, hacedlo bien.

Suigin: Pregunta J ¿Por qué hablas en rima?

J-The-Kid: Un príncipe soy.

Suigin: -.-U Ne ne Kiri ¿Puedo golpear a Verde?

Bueno n ñ eso si lo encuentras -hace horas que no lo ve por ahí-.

Suigin: El muy maldito escapó.

J-The-Kid: Al arcobaleno Verde no debéis golpear, o Tsunayoshi y los demás salir de este problema no podrán.

Ciertamente, Verde san cumple un papel muy importante en esta historia o.o en fin. Y díganme ¿Qué opinan del personaje invitado?

Suigin: -suspira-. Pues bien como Kiri ha dicho soy la Drama Queen ¿el motivo? pregúntenle a Kiri. Pues yo opino que es genial, su entrada promete mucho.

J-The-Kid: Seguramente a Tsunayoshi intentara matar, como medio elenco de este Anime.

Suigin: Eso no rimo.

No cuentes los pollos antes de nacer, x3 ~

J-The-Kid: ¿Quién dijo que era Rima? Es Español Antiguo.

Suigin: Nunca te entenderé Crazy Prince. A ver OWO Quiero que traigan ante mi a....Skull.

Colonnello: En eso estaba, kora -lanza a Skull en el mesa y le da un puñetazo en la cara-.

Suigin: -toma a Skull entre sus manos y le quita el casco. Le abraza-, pobre Skull en un futuro no recibirás rechazo de tus camaradas sino de alguien mas, pobre, pobre Skull.

J-The-Kid: Raro, que lo odiabas pensé.

Shhh!!! Nada de spoilers O-O

Suigin: Yo odio a Verde, pero considero a Skull un estúpido nada más. Claro que no diré nada solo lo consuelo hasta lo inevitable.

Jajajajaja, bueno, como casi nos tenemos que ir, quiero preguntarles algo más.

Skull: ¡Kiri-sama auxilio!, me tenían en la cesta de ropa sucia de los Varia. ¡Por favor sálveme!

......... Tengo que hablar con Colonnello y Reborn, esto de abusar de los débiles está llegando demasiado lejos.

Verde: miren quien vino a hablar -se escucha la voz de Verde en las bocinas de la sala-.

Suigin: O.O ¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITO?

J-The-Kid: Shishishi ¡buena esa Verde dono!

_U ¡Rayos! se apoderó de la Base. Bueno. Me ocuparé de él más tarde, Suigin y J, ¿Palabras para los lectores?

Suigin: Lean este fic, enserio sino lo hacen los maldeciré -sonrisa inocente-, es broma solo lean este fic, se mucho sobre él por spoirles y créanme que promete muchísimo, además no nieguen que Kiri redacta excelente n.n Bueno eso seria todo y estén atentos porque Nana promete mucha comedia en el fic -al menos para mi- XD no se si Kiri la hará importante o no XD en fin besos -se despide-. J ¿Porque tu corona es de papel mache? ¿De qué país vienes?

J-The-Kid: Emmm, Pues si decir se me permite diré que el fic esplendido a estado, si no lo leen son nulos, ¡largas serán las noches antes de leer el próximo cap de mi escritora más querida! Suigin suplico que mi corona dejéis, soy príncipe de... Nuevo Principeburgo del Norte o algo así.

....U

J-The-Kid: ¿Dudas de mí?

Suigin: Si.

J-The-Kid: ¡Abracadabra! -Lanza naipes al aire y estos forman una nube que lo cubre-.

Suigin: Bueno antes de irme -saca una cesta con dulces, se la extiende a Kiri- Regalo para mi amigis x3

n.n Gracias Sui -toma la cesta encantadísima-.

J-The-Kid: -Las cartas caen al suelo y el sigue allí-.

....Gracias por sus palabras chicos n ñ nos veremos en la siguiente entrega de Arcobaleno Carnival: Código Verde, parte 2º!

Suigin: NO SE LO PIERDAN.

J-The-Kid: Carajo T.T no se lo digan a mi papá T.T

Y como diría nuestra Haru chan x3 See you, again desu ~

Suigin: ¿Quién es tu papá?

J-The-Kid: ¡Hasta la próxima!

Suigin: Haru-chan kawai.

-Se retiran del escenario-.

-Antes de que la sala quede a oscuras, Reborn se dirige a los lectores desde su asiento con el control remoto en mano-. Ya, así que llegamos al final, pero parece que a Kiri se le ha olvidado el glosario de términos -presiona el botón señalando la pantalla y aparece la lista de palabras en asterisco-. Ja nee minna ~

*Oroborus: Representa la serpiente mordiéndose su cola, es un símbolo gnóstico.

*Mamma: Mamá en italiano.

*Arrocera: Es una olla especial para hacer arroz, no sé como la llamarán en Japón.

*Pines: es así como he descrito los símbolos del conteo.

*Pitcher: Lanzador en el béisbol.

*Waka laka: canción de DDR.

*USB: Un tipo de cable de puerto muy usando en las computadoras y pendrives.

*Aniki: Hermano de crianza.

*Futón: Lecho japonés basado en un colchón blando y fácil de manipular.

*Omelet: Tortilla de huevos con algunos ingredientes como queso, trozos de jamón, tomate, etc.

*Hotcakes: panqueques.

**-The rise of Clown-**

**Kiri. **


	4. ¡Código Verde! Parte II

-Ahora el escenario siguiente, trata de la sala del comité disciplinario de la secundaria Namimori. En el sillón principal se encuentra Kiri con postura elegante aún con su cosplay de Mad Hatter. Los arcobalenos están en el mueble principal frente al TV de plasma, nuevamente esperando que Kiri tome la palabra-.

Bueno ^^ dar las gracias por los reviews, por los comentarios por msn, por las buenas críticas y sugerencias es poco. Realmente poco, no tengo manera de cómo expresar mi gratitud, solamente puedo compensarles dando lo mejor de mí con cada cap.

Este episodio trae mucha acción, y claro su dosis de humor, pero sobretodo acción. Recomiendo que lean cada combate con metal pesado y rápido, por ejemplo Bullet for my Valentine, Disturbed o en su defecto, Children of Bodom. Lo digo porque fueron las bandas con las que me inspiré para las escenas, a saber si quedaron decentes ya que me cuesta redactar los combates y no sé si se vean forzados –Sigh-. Como sea. Dejen su opinión por favor.

Empecemos ya, antes de que Hibari san regrese y nos muerda a todos hasta la muerte, mi Dios n.ñ Chicos ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?

Skull: ¡Yo, yo Kiri sama! -salta moviendo las manitas-.

Colonnello: Entonces empieza ya, ¡kora! -lo patea al centro de mesa-.

Skull: x_X iteee… -se levanta con dificultad sosteniendo el control remoto- bi-bien, ya verán… -murmura y se vuelve al público-. Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes son de Amano Akira sama. La trama de este fic, personajes creados (su mayoría) son de Kiri sama… y. ¡Y no pueden perderse este capítulo por nada! ¡O se las verán con Skull sama! ¡Verde maldito, te atraparé!

-Reborn le avienta un zapato mandando a volar a Skull lejos, y se apodera del control remoto-. Ya es hora de empezar -sonríe con avidez-, que lo disfruten chicos.

Nos vemos en la Sección Carnival n.n otro invitado especial nos acompañará.

-UVERworld comienza su tonada apenas Reborn enciende el TV-.

* * *

_**¡Código Verde! [Segunda parte]**_

---------------

El científico les dedicó una sincera sonrisa que rallaba el cinismo.

A Tsuna solo se le pasaban las imágenes del bebé arcobaleno Verde cuando les había tocado pasar su prueba, o más bien, enfrentarlo como un posible enemigo más. Lo mismo sucedía con Yamamoto y Gokudera quienes desde sus asientos, también observaban al profesor con sentidos alertas, preparados para tomar acción si se ameritaba. El castaño estaba preocupado, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente de un momento a otro, como deseaba que todo se tratase de un mal sueño. Una pesadilla.

La risa de Verde rompió su ilusión en mil pedazos, era real.

─ Efectivamente, Green es Verde en ingles ─ respondió el docente disimulando la gran ironía que de ello nacía ─ es bueno saber que los alumnos dominan otros idiomas.

─ Mira que eres tonto, dame Tsuna ─ comentó uno de los estudiantes desde su asiento.

─ Eso es demasiado evidente ─ expuso Hana irritada con el comentario de su compañero y tomándolo por idiota ─, no debes hacer un escándalo por eso, es vergonzoso.

─ ¡Maldita mujer, y tú imbécil, discúlpate ahora con el Décimo! ─ amenazó Gokudera.

─ Chicos, chicos, cálmense por favor ─ repuso el docente ─ miren que todavía no empezamos el objetivo, las peleas sin sentido para después de clases. ─ Empujó sus lentes hacia los ojos, los que fijó en Tsunayoshi.

─ ¿¡Y por qué mierda debemos hacerte caso a ti!? ─ gruñó el guardián con tono desafiante. Para Gokudera soportar a dos arcobalenos como profesores en la secundaria escapaba de su tolerancia, más si el segundo había atentado contra él y su jefe en un pasado.

─ Porque de lo contrario, no les permitiré ver mi clase, e irán a rendirle cuentas al subdirector al final ─ advirtió calmadamente.

El décimo abrió un poco más los ojos por la impresión, consiguió captar algo en las palabras del científico, en su voz y su mirada, que al concentrarse empezó a tener la sensación de que tenía un sentido. Había una razón por la que él estaba frente a ellos y dando clases como alguien normal. Quizás no se encontraba allí con malas intenciones, a lo mejor tampoco con buenas, pero Tsuna empezaba a captar los gestos de Verde y empezaba a descifrar con su propio entendimiento -o instinto Vongola- que existía algo que Verde quería decirle, algo que lo había forzado a hacerse pasar como profesor de secundaria.

─ Go-gokudera kun, mejor, déjalo ya ─ sugirió sumiso, sonriendo compungidamente ─ nos vamos a meter en problemas después.

─ Décimo ─ las palabras desarmaron por completo al chico, quien no hizo más que emitir un gruñido inaudible y sentarse en su sitio, junto a su jefe. Yamamoto desde su asiento también se tranquilizó por completo.

─ Eso ha sido una sabia decisión ─ aclamó el arcobaleno ─ bien clase, comenzaremos en el objetivo que su anterior profesor les estaba dando.

Tsuna se perdió en el momento que Verde, su profesor sustituto, comenzó a hablar acerca del contenido educativo. Sentado en su sitio junto a Gokudera, tomaba los apuntes distraídamente, con la intención de aparentar que todo estaba en su orden, cosa que a su compañero le costaba sobrellevar. Miraba a sus amigos de soslayo y veía en sus caras la espera y la ansiedad, teniendo al enemigo en clase entre jóvenes adolescentes que nada tenían que ver con el problema. De vez en vez miradas se cruzaban entre ellos con el profesor, que solo se limitaba a gestos poco comprometedores que se tachasen de complicidad.

Pero para Verde las cosas eran de otro tinte.

Estaba allí por una razón, era verdad, no es que fuese su placer desligarse de su constante vida investigativa para acabar impartiendo clases en una secundaria común y vulgar, tampoco la tiza de los pizarrones y el montón de alumnos haciendo preguntas o desentendidos de la clase eran parte de las maravillas de la docencia. De ser por él jamás hubiese optado por esa opción, pero el Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes -la mayoría- estudiaban allí, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo promedio en la secundaria. Que mejor lugar para interceptarlos que allí, pensó en el momento. Lo difícil sería si alguno de sus compañeros "crecidos" osaban trancarle el camino en sus planes, debía ser más rápido que ellos y entrar en acción.

Eran estos pensamientos los que pasaban por su cabeza mientras explicaba a los estudiantes el siguiente taller a realizar en casa, no tenía intenciones de prolongar más el tiempo, y es que no contaba con este. Cuando estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón los materiales para la actividad, la luz en la tapa de su bolígrafo que estaba en el bolsillo de su bata parpadeó tres veces, ese era el código que había establecido para identificar el caso de que esas bestias se encontrasen cerca. No tardaría en armarse el revuelo, y todavía tenía que cumplir su objetivo.

Que estaba sentado en el último asiento de la fila derecha. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El código verde de su transmisor había anunciado la carrera contra reloj.

xXx

Los alrededores de la secundaria Nami se encontraban desolados y pacíficos, todo lo que reinaba allí era el silencio y su imponente figura en la azotea supervisando que todo se mantuviese en su estricto orden. Apoyado en la baranda con los brazos, la brisa del mediodía le revolvía con suavidad sus hebras azabache mientras observaba a su pequeña ave parlanchina sobrevolar cerca de él repitiendo varias veces su nombre cual perico amaestrado.

Hibari bostezó, levantado la mano para tapar el exceso del gesto. Se encontraba sumamente aburrido, desde el enfrentamiento con el militar rubio no había ocurrido nada más interesante, y eso lo encontraba fatal. Si las cosas se ponían demasiado pacíficas pasaban cosas como las que le sucedían al guardián de la nube hoy. Se adormilaba, su instinto carnívoro no salía a relucir y quedaba como una bestia doméstica que no tiene nada mejor que echarse una siesta en la azotea.

Le hacía falta algo de diversión, como esos días cuando estaban peleando contra Byakuran por salvar el mundo y su futuro. Aquellos combates que un día hicieron su sangre arder de verdad, era esa clase de sucesos la causa de que aún llevase ese anillo en su dedo, de no ser por él, días como aquel serían cada vez más frecuentes. Agradecía al bebé todo ello, y en su parte a Sawada Tsunayoshi por haberse vuelto tan interesante con el pasar del tiempo.

Ese pensamiento le recordó sus palabras después que todo hubiese terminado.

─ _Espero que nunca… tengamos que abrir las cajas Vongola de nuevo._

Y hasta ahora así se habían mantenido las cosas, ni Hibari ni los otros guardianes habían tenido la necesidad de emplearlas en un combate. Imaginarse aquella actitud por parte del castaño le puso levemente de mal humor. Él que tenía la fuerza no la disfrutaba, él que siempre se enfrentaba a los oponentes más interesantes y generalmente les derrotaba no lo apreciaba. Seguía actuando como un herbívoro mediocre.

Bufó molesto, estuvo por darse la vuelta para tomar una siesta en la azotea mientras las clases de la tarde se impartían, hasta que, de reojo la imagen de dos individuos de apariencia sospechosa cruzó por un lado de los alrededores de la secundaria. Hibari se detuvo a medio voltearse para estudiar a los extraños. Los dos le resultaban repulsivos a simple vista, y él, que solía tener un olfato fino para las personas detectaba cierta podredumbre en ellos, como si viniesen sacados de una especie de carnicería o algo. No iba a tolerar tales alimañas cerca de su territorio, les echaría fuera o los mordería hasta la muerte si se resistían.

─ Tch ─ chasqueó la lengua y escupió en un lado de la acera ─ así que es aquí donde se oculta esa rata ─ murmuró con malicia el sujeto larguirucho, observando el edificio de la secundaria con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón naranja chillón que todavía cargaba. Sonrió mostrando la hilera de finos colmillos.

─ Lastima que los bebés no sean sabrosos, tienen pocas calorías ─ comentó el gordinflón tras Zit.

─ Tristemente, no será un bocado delicioso pero sí una exquisita venganza ─ respondió el otro y se carcajeó por lo ingenioso que sonaba la frase.

─ Están invadiendo propiedad ajena ─ interrumpió cortante la voz del presidente del comité de disciplina. Los otros dos voltearon a mirarle sorprendidos porque alguien llegase a desafiarles.

─ ¿Y quién es este tío? ─ Preguntó Zit ─ ¿Algún fanfarrón?

La mirada de Hibari se paseó lentamente por la acera, hasta localizar en un lado de la superficie lo que parecía ser un asqueroso catarro producto en un escupitajo, en su zona, en su territorio.

─ Y también… ─ susurró mientras tras el abrigo presidencial parecían un par de relucientes tonfas en cada brazo ─ está prohibido escupir en los alrededores de la secundaria Namimori ─ realmente enfadado, añadió como sentencia ─ los morderé hasta la muerte.

Al fin alguien le daba la excusa para mover los brazos y quitarse la maldita sensación de cachorro adormilado, ahora su verdadero yo se despertaba en su interior y lo hacía con un hambre atroz de llevarse a cualquier pedazo de carne por delante. Realmente estaba enojado, que hayan ensuciado su adorada escuela en sus narices era el combustible suficiente como para machacarlos hasta que no quedase sangre dentro de sus cuerpos ni huesos intactos. Le haría tragar al culpable el maldito catarro directamente del piso.

Fue hacia ellos, principalmente contra el más delgado. Blandió su tonfa con intención de conectarle un golpe con la derecha cuando ya, de antemano, esperaba que lo evadiese, y seguidamente le vendría su estocada vertical con la izquierda, para sorprenderlo. El individuo tenía buenos reflejos y evadió ambas con una agilidad pasmosa. Lo que al tercer movimiento de Hibari con la derecha, también evadido, le hizo sonreír satisfecho. Habían pasado la prueba y con ello tenía carta blanca para subir el nivel. No se había equivocado, no eran personas ordinarias y seguramente había sorpresas bajo la manga.

La mirada del pelinegro brilló tenuemente, se la pasaría de lo lindo.

─ Vaya, no eres un chaval ordinario ─ admitió el otro confiado, le estaba sosteniendo la tonfa al muchacho cuando este fue a conectarle un izquierdazo, y ya esperaba el golpe por la derecha instintivo para zafarse ─ aparte del escuadrón Varia, no sabía que hubiesen tipos fuertes como tú.

─ Jm, que asco ─ murmuró Hibari torciendo el gesto. El aliento de su oponente tenía un hedor dulzón de la descomposición ─ apestas en todo sentido.

─ ¿Qué dijist…? ─ No pudo completar su pregunta cuando se vio interrumpido por el sorpresivo movimiento del estudiante. Hibari le estampó un puntapié contra la cara que se la volteó al otro lado logrando que se tambalease. Había saltado un poco para lograr llegarle y gracias a la flexibilidad de sus piernas había sido cosa de impulso. Cuando aterrizó lo hizo rematando su movimiento con un golpe seco contra el tórax de Zit que le sacó el aire y lo mandó despedido contra el protuberante cuerpo de Helmet quien le recibió con sorpresa, sin despegar su pesado ser del suelo por el impacto.

─ ¡Aniki! ¿Estás bien?

─ Tch… estoy perfectamente… ─ escupió el otro recuperando el aliento, bastante molesto por haber subestimado al chico de las tonfas y no haber visto venir ese movimiento ¿Y es que cómo iba a saberlo? Ese muchacho definitivamente no era común, tenía que ser un experto. Se levantó pesadamente con algo de ayuda y volvió a estar de pie, ligeramente encorvado y con los brazos colgándole como dos enormes zarpas.

─ Creo que ya lo he descubierto ─ mostrando su tonfa esperando el momento en que volviesen a cruzarse ─ eres el más asqueroso de los dos, así que esa porquería de allí es tuya ─ refiriéndose al escupitajo ─ voy a hacer que te la tragues.

─ ¡Aquí el único que te hará tragar mis porquerías seré yo! ─ bramó. Ambos fueron uno contra el otro con intenciones de retomar su combate, pero fueron separados por tres cuchillos voladores que acabaron clavándose en el suelo de concreto. Tanto Hibari como Zit los habían interceptado a tiempo para apartarse lo suficiente, además de que el primero ya conocía lo bastante bien la maroma de esas dagas.

─ Shishishishi~ parece que el príncipe ya encontró sus presas del día ~ ─ canturreó la voz del Belphegor, se encontraba encima de la pared baja, apoyado con las rodillas flexionadas y un lado de su cara descansando de forma despreocupada en una de sus manos ─ Ushishishishi ~

─ Tú ─ siseó Hibari notablemente enfadado. Deducía que el miembro más joven de Varia estaba allí con el propósito de cargarse a los intrusos que habían profanado la institución. Y el guardián de la Nube no tenía intenciones de pelear codo a codo con nadie.

Sin saberlo ellos, eran observados a través del cristal ahumado de un vehículo que estaba estacionado cerca del lugar discretamente -y porque todos estaban enfrascados en el combate nadie había reparado en este-. El vidrió bajó un poco y un par de ojos castaños titilantes de curiosidad se asomaron por la rendija, observando cuidadosamente de que no fuese descubierta y acabase ella y sus acompañantes metidos en problemas. Después de todo, fue ella la que pidió ir con la intención de saber que sucedía o qué iba a suceder en la secundaria Nami, donde estudiaban sus amigos.

─ ¡Hahí! Las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas allí ─ exclamó Haru volviendo a su asiento en la limusina, su cara mostró un breve nerviosismo y luego se recompuso mágicamente ─ Pero Tsuna san y los chicos estarán bien, ellos son muy fuertes, Haru debe confiar en ellos.

─ Así es ─ le contestó amablemente su compañera de asiento ─ es bueno que tengas esa confianza en ellos, Haru chan. Estoy segura que Tsunayoshi kun y los chicos la necesitarán en un futuro.

─ ¿Hahí? ¿Qué quiere decir con ello, Aria san? ─ parpadeó la chica mirando a su interlocutora.

─ Es solo un presentimiento ─ contestó, acariciando el cofre que llevaba sobre sus rodillas. Era una caja rectangular angulosa en las esquinas, como si hubiese sido hecha de un mineral muy precioso parecido al mármol, ya que su color era similar. Una chapa dorada era la cerradura y estaba adornada con un par de alas en cada lado. En la superficie había un escudo también dorado, con las iniciales G.N. y las mismas alas adornando los laterales.

Haru había sentido mucha curiosidad por ese cofre que la mujer guardaba tan celosamente, pero por respeto a ella no se había atinado a preguntarle al respecto. Se le hacía demasiado embarazoso pues no era su asunto. Una cosa era que sus amigos estuviesen en la mafia y otra muy distinta a que amigos pertenecientes a su círculo le hablasen sobre sus asuntos. Además, no tenía exactamente la imperiosa necesidad de saber cual era el contenido, solo era una infantil curiosidad. De lo que sí estaba segura era que, dentro contendría algo de gran valor.

La jefa de Giglio Nero pilló a Haru observando la caja, causando que la chica voltease abochornada hacia otro lado, pretendiendo fijarse en lo que sucedía en los alrededores de la secundaria Nami con esos sujetos extraños de apariencia peligrosa y los otros dos chicos que sí distinguía -al príncipe por haberle tocado atenderlo en casa de Tsuna ayer, y el otro era el aterrador amigo de ellos, Hibari Kyouya -. Realmente estaba avergonzada, incluso un pequeño rubor teñía sus mejillas. Aria sonrió comprensiva, sabía que eso sucedería en cualquier momento.

─ Haru chan ¿Te da curiosidad lo que hay dentro de este cofre? ─ preguntó con naturalidad. La chica volteó en el acto por lo directa que había sido la mujer con ella, desde que conocía a Aria siempre había sido muy sincera y hacía de las preguntas difíciles comunes acertijos del diario vivir.

─ Eeesto… ─ comenzó claramente sin saber bien como empezar, la habían pillado desprevenida y solo le quedaba admitir su entrometida curiosidad. Asintió levemente en respuesta y siguió ─ debe ser algo muy importante para que lo tenga tan cuidado desu.

─ No te equivocas ─ confirmó y miró la superficie del cofre ─ digamos que esta es la razón por la que estoy de vuelta en Japón. ─ Con esas palabras consiguió que su subordinado y chofer del vehículo le dedicase una mirada de advertencia por el espejo frontal. En cambio la mujer de ojos azules le respondió con un gesto despreocupado. Ella sabía lo que hacía.

─ Juuh… entiendo ─ sonrió disculpándose ─ lo siento, no quería parecer grosera, de verdad, me había dado mucha curiosidad pero… no esta bien preguntar esas cosas a otros, pienso que no son asuntos que me conciernen y deben ser bastante importantes y…

─ No te preocupes ─ la cortó amablemente evitando que su disculpa se explayara ─ ha sido un poco cruel de mi parte ponerte en intrigas, te prometo que cuando acabe el día sabrás lo que hay dentro. ─ La mirada y la voz de Aria tomaron un ritmo pausado, cuidadoso con las últimas palabras ─, debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie más.

Haru, llena de dudas, no dijo nada al principio, meditó unos segundos la posible importancia que tendría el interior de ese cofre misterioso, y que podría meterse en un serio problema si todo resultaba ser peligroso. Pero aun así, el no saber que sucedía era peor que todo.

─ Sí, lo prometo ─ aceptó.

xXx

Los alumnos de la clase de Laboratorio tenían las frentes pegadas del vidrio, observando lo que acontecía allí en los alrededores de la secundaria, las caras de sorpresa y emoción se hacía visibles en cada ventana, ignorando el porqué estaba sucediendo tal enfrentamiento pero completamente absortos en este, no prestaban atención a más, si quiera se preocuparon por preguntarle al profesor qué debía hacerse en ese caso. Tampoco que fuese necesario tratándose de Hibari Kyouya.

─ Hibari san ─ murmuró Tsuna preocupado, más que todo porque allí estaba también Belphegor. Lo que deducía era que ese par al que se enfrentaban tenían que ser uno de los reos fugados de la prisión Vindice.

─ Décimo, ¿deberíamos hacer algo? ─ preguntó Gokudera dudoso pero resuelto a lo que dispusiese su jefe. Yamamoto también los miraba esperando la decisión.

─ Pues, Hibari san es muy fuerte, creo que estará bien dejarlo hacerse cargo ─ respondió Tsuna tratando de sonar seguro de lo que decía. ─ Pero, si esos sujetos son realmente los que se escaparon de Vindice, deben ser muy peligrosos ─ pensó tragado saliva con dificultad.

─ Entonces no habrá necesidad de prestarles atención, Décimo ─ resolvió confiado ─ podemos estar tranquilos ya que no es nuestro asunto, que se encarguen esos dementes de Varia.

Yamamoto quiso asentir a la afirmación de su compañero, pero se detuvo y volteó donde se encontraba el profesor, a quien pilló cuidadosamente sondeando el lugar y vigilando que nadie se fijara en él. Le vio escabullirse sigilosamente a la puerta sin mostrar ningún nerviosismo en sus movimientos que delatasen sus próximos planes.

Pero no contaba con que el espadachín de los Vongola hubiese anticipado sus reacciones. Desde el primer momento, Takeshi fue el que más atento se encontraba a las acciones de Verde, con intenciones de descifrar sus intenciones y conseguir reaccionar antes que este, si planeaba algo en contra de él y sus amigos.

─ Se ha ido ─ intervino Yamamoto con un tono serio nada propio de él. Los chicos vieron a donde llevaba la mirada de su compañero, donde antes había estado el científico de pie.

─ Ese canalla ─ gruñó Gokudera ─ ¿Qué estará tramando?

─ No lo sé, pero ─ Tsuna pensó unos momentos y continuó ─ si no le seguimos puede que haga algo malo.

─ Décimo ─ asintió ─ ¡Bien, Vamos a dar con ese científico loco!

─ Démonos prisa ─ Yamamoto también asintió.

Sin que ninguno se percatara de sus ausencias en el momento, los chicos salieron corriendo en busca del arcobaleno. Solamente Kyoko se atinó a verles en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, deseándoles desde el fondo de su corazón buena suerte, sea lo que fuesen a hacer.

xXx

Hibari Kyoya y Belphegor, contra dos forajidos, convictos de Vindice.

─ Pero si ha llegado otro mocoso a la fiesta ¿eh? ─ se mofó el larguirucho sonriendo socarronamente. Pero ese gesto no duró mucho, sus ojos recorrieron el abrigo del joven rubio y repararon en la insignia que representaba su proceder. Sobresaltado, no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras tras unos segundos ─ no puede ser, ¿¡Ese niño pertenece a Varia!?

─ ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que niño? ─ Suscitó un Belphegor molesto por el calificativo, sin que esa sonrisa perpetua se viese muy afectada ─, no me esperaba que alguien se me hubiese adelantado ─ agregó esta vez viendo a Hibari entre las sedosas hebras de su flequillo.

─ Tú también estás en mi camino ─ Hibari le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Bel, quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

─ Je, piensa lo que quieras, pero esos dos de allí son mis presas ─ Bel mostró un manojo de dagas entre sus dedos cual abanico mortal ─ si llegas a meterte en mi camino te mataré. Nadie podrá acusarme después si asesiné a un guardián durante el trabajo, shishishishi ~.

─ ¿Guardián? ─ parpadeó el gordo.

─ ¡Con una mierda! ─ exclamó el otro con los ojos bien abiertos y una cara que reflejaba el claro impacto de una desagradable sorpresa. Dichos globos oculares se fijaron en el anillo que Kyoya llevaba en su dedo medio, que casi no se veía por la posición en la que descansaban las tonfas, pero que al colocarse en modo ofensivo sí destacaba. ─ Ese anillo ¡No puede ser! ¡Vongola!

─ Joo ~ ─ ronroneó Bel ─ al parecer los conejillos no sabían a que venían exactamente.

─ Maldición… ─ Zit rechinó los dientes sin hacer mucho ruido ─ ¡Ese maldito no nos previno sobre esto!

─ Aniki…

─ Helmet… hemos sido utilizados como carnada ─ afirmó temblando de rabia. Miró el anillo enroscado en su dedo de figura triangular, aquel que su camarada había asegurado como inhibidor de los rastreadores que ambos poseían en sus cuerpos. El de Verde y el de Vindice.

Fueron simples piezas de Ren.

─ ¡¡¡MIERDAAAA!!! ─ bramó. Fuera de sí les dedicó una mirada furibunda tanto al miembro de Varia como al presidente del comité disciplinario. Ambos indiferentes. A Belphegor parecía divertirle el asunto.

─ Del otro ya el capitán se irá a hacer cargo ─ puntualizó el príncipe.

─ Ni sueñen… ¡Ni sueñen que nos dejaremos atrapar! ─ Rugió, extrajo de su pantalón una caja del tamaño de su puño de coloración rojiza y con motivos metálicos ─ Helmet, no vamos a contenernos. Acabaremos con ellos antes de que lleguen los otros.

─ Pero, ¿Qué sucederá con Ren, aniki? ─ contestó el otro, también sacando una caja de coloración verdosa.

─ Nos encargaremos de él después, primero barreremos el suelo con estos chavales ─ aseveró, encendiendo en uno de sus anillos con detalles curvos una llama rojiza, la cual depositó en la hendidura de la caja activando su función.

─ Como digas aniki ─ el otro imitó a su compañero, haciendo uso de una llama verde que refulgía tenuemente en sus regordetes dedos.

La primera despidió de su interior una hilera de cadenas con un extremo filoso de forma rómbica en cada punta, en la que se emitía la llama de la tormenta. Hibari y Belphegor esquivaron las cadenas que se clavaban en diferentes puntos del suelo y la pared, las cuales quedaban destrozadas por la propiedad destructiva. El guardián de la Nube retrocedió apoyándose de sus pies y de la izquierda, en cambio Bel se vio obligado a bajar de su posición y apartarse dando un salto de la pared donde estaba. Ambos calcularon nueve hilos metálicos que se desprendían por sí solos de su posición y levitaban en el aire ansiosas. Hibari ya las había visto, las armas de caja, y no pareció sorprendido de que el sádico príncipe ni se inmutara por el artefacto.

─ Ooh ~ interesante ─ Estaba de pie, sosteniendo aparentemente en el aire un manojo de cuchillos ─, así que estas son las nuevas armas que han venido apareciendo en estos meses, no creí que las perfeccionarían en tan poco tiempo, y menos que unos convictos las tuviesen en su poder ─ sonrió ─ debe haber un buen contacto tras esto.

─ Vas a insistir en entrometerte ─ dijo un Hibari molesto, que estaba reincorporándose sosteniendo sus confiables tonfas. Observó de reojo la problemática arma y el destrozo causado por la misma. Daños a la institución, no iba a perdonar eso.

─ Será problemático para uno enfrentarse a los dos al mismo tiempo ─ razonó el prodigio de Varia, sin mucho gusto al admitir que solo no podría encargarse de ellos ─ tch, vaya, que a mí, al príncipe le toque cooperar con un sujeto como este ─ esbozó una sonrisa irónica ─, realmente he caído bajo.

─ Di y haz lo que quieras ─ Enseñó sus tonfas con saña y estas se cubrieron de llamas purpúreas ─ pero si te metes en mi camino, te machacaré hasta la muerte ─ amenazó sin quitarle la mirada a su objetivo. El asqueroso flacuchento.

─ Lo que tú digas, tonto ─ dijo girándose al de mayor masa corporal ─ yo haré de este elefante un buen filete, shishishishi ~

─ No se hagan tanta bola, niñatos ─ advirtió Zit confianzudamente ─ ustedes no son rivales para estas bellezas, lo último en armas de liquidación. Zaa… vengan, vengan para que les haga picadillo ¡Y así masticarlos con gusto en la cena!

La Nube Vongola sonrió. Como en muchos días no lo había hecho. Como seguro lo hacía en el futuro mientras se cruzaba con oponentes fuertes, que también tenían armas de caja, como él. El animal dormido dentro de Kyoya estaba despierto, tenía hambre, y estaba molesto, porque nuevamente su amada escuela era escenario de peleas ruidosas y perturbantes para sus alrededores.

Solo una palabra, te morderé hasta la muerte.

xXx

Al encontrarse solo en los pasillos comenzó su andar rápido, cuidadoso, tampoco podía ir tan a prisa porque levantaría sospechas, pero al mismo tiempo si buscaba que le siguiesen. Era la idea.

Con una mano en el bolsillo de su bata blanca, y la otra empujando los lentes a su sitio, el científico rebuscaba con la mirada posibles indicios de estar siendo perseguido, no había ninguna señal de amenaza, salvo aquella que titilaba en su bolígrafo arrojando la luz verde desde el interior. Sentirse como un animal perseguido no era lo suyo, ya llevaba un mes en lo mismo, desde ese incidente en Vindice.

Verde miró hacia los lados, tenía vía libre para seguir, dobló hacia su izquierda y se adentró en el nuevo pasillo. Ralentizó sus pasos buscando serenarse, no era bueno dejar subir la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo, podría llegar a ser percibida tras esa transpiración que crecía en su nuca. ─ Calma ─ se dijo. Y comenzó a caminar con naturalidad hasta llegar a la puerta de un aula, seleccionada al azar porque no había nadie y en sus cercanías todo estaba desolado. Perfecto. Sonrió.

Empujó la puerta hacia un lado y entró. Los asientos vacíos, la pizarra limpia y el escritorio desocupado le recibieron con un triste aire de abandono, que en cierta forma trajo consigo una sensación que el científico tachó de molesta. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento y concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, todo estaba fríamente calculado, y aún así, se encontraba nervioso, solo un poco. Él sabía controlarse muy bien.

─ Debe estar por venir ─ susurró para sí mismo en voz baja.

Vio transcurrir una sombra por las ventanas, venía a gran velocidad como un proyectil, tan borroso que era imposible descifrar la forma que tenía aunque se viese muy grande. Dio de lleno contra los vidrios quebrándolos todos, consigo varios trozos salieron al aire y se desperdigaron por el suelo. Un rostro se asomó por aquellas hebras desarregladas gris opaco, y un par de ojos rojizos apagados por el tiempo, pero que relucían especialmente al cruzarlos con los del arcobaleno.

La figura se reincorporó, mostrando a un joven de edad promedio entre los veinte y veintitrés años, vestía pantalón y botas oscuras, y una camisa azul marino cuello tortuga, a la cual le faltaba la manga derecha, descubriendo un pálido brazo, la otra manga bastante larga cubría un arma letal, por la que se asomaban unas alargadas y fibrosas garras de aspecto óseo y casi metalizado por el brillo que despedía aquella piel mutante.

─ Vaya, eso si fue rápido ─ se mofó Verde.

Fijó su mirada en el científico, olisqueando el aroma que desprendía la imperceptible transpiración de este a sentidos humanos, su olfato sí que podía captarlo. Era él sin duda… pero no se trataba del bebé que recordaba, de la diminuta figura que acompañaba sus recuerdos en esos días. No. A quien tenía delante era a un adulto que rondaba entre los treinta y cinco y cuarenta, con las mismas características que conocía, pero un adulto al fin.

─ ¿Pero qué diablos…? ─ murmuró, esbozó una sonrisa forzada que trataba de verse irónica pese a la incredulidad ─ ¿Has estado haciendo experimentos raros de nuevo y se te han acabado los conejillos de indias?

─ Sabes que a mí los chivos expiatorios me sobran, Ren ─ le provocó Verde haciendo gala del cinismo. Consiguiendo que el joven emitiera un gruñido, enseñando sus dientes blancos en los que destacaban un par de colmillos gruesos y filosos.

─ Tu apariencia me trae sin cuidado ahora ─ pasando de las palabras del arcobaleno, se detuvo un momento a examinar el lugar donde vino a esconderse ─ has elegido un buen lugar para morir, nadie que interfiera, sin testigos. Parece como si lo hubieses planeado desde el inicio.

─ Podría ser ─ se encogió de hombros despreocupado ─ tenía previsto que nos encontrásemos en estas condiciones.

─ Jhm, con que así eh ─ avanzó unos cortos pasos hacia su objetivo con cadencia ─ no sé que estarás tramando ahora, Verde, pero hasta aquí te llevó el río.

Él se rió burlonamente, y terminó por soltar una carcajada. Eso consiguió una mueca de desagrado por parte de Ren. Verde rodó sus ojos a la ventanilla de la puerta, se escucharon unas voces y pasos acercándose al salón, y sonrió victorioso cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a los tres guardianes, tan sorprendidos como el mismo intruso que los ahora los miraba cuidadosamente.

─ ¿Qué demo… ¡quién es este sujeto!? ─ preguntó Gokudera.

─ ¿Qué… tiene en el brazo? ─ Se aventuró Tsuna, Ren alzó un poco más su alargada garra como si se la enseñara al público, dejando que la tela de la manga la descubriese toda ─ ¡Hii! ¿¡Qué rayos es eso!? ─ chilló asustado con la visión.

─ ¿Niños? ¿Esa es tu arma secreta? ─ Ren paseó su mirada de Yamamoto a Gokudera y finalmente se fijó en el más pequeño, Tsuna. Volvió hacia Verde ─ ¿Los has atraído aquí para no morir solo?

─ Oh, los años te han vuelto muy confiado Ren ─ los ojos del científico se encontró con los de Tsuna, a través del cristal, el castaño percibió una extraña intención en el arcobaleno. Algo que en el fondo no podía ignorar ─, pero te daré un consejo, no los subestimes.

─ ¿¡Qué, qué es todo esto!? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que sucede! ─ protestó Tsuna claramente preocupado, la situación estaba bastante tensa.

─ ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Vamos, explícame para que pueda entenderlo mejor! ¿¡Por qué has elegido a estos mocosos para escudarte de mí!? ─ se expresó con un exagerado tono de burla.

─ Porque esta es… ─ el científico les sonrió de forma fingidamente esperanzadora mientras empujaba los lentes a su sitio ─… la familia del Décimo Vongola, y ese pequeño de allí es el Décimo de los Vongola.

El rostro de Ren mutó al desconcierto y la sorpresa, observó con más fijeza a quien Verde había señalado como el décimo sucesor de la familia Vongola, la más grande y cabeza de la alianza entre familias de la mafia. La de mayor historia en el mundo. La poseedora del set de anillos con poderes que escapaban de toda imaginación. Ellos, la décima generación estaba frente a él. Y no lo creía.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que estos mocosos de secundaria son la familia Vongola? ¿Estás de coña?

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¡Repite eso y verás como te cierro los dientes, brazo de alienígena! ─ le espetó Gokudera preparado para cargarse al extraño, valiéndole quien pudiese ser en realidad.

─ ¡Go-gokudera kun! ¡Tranquilízate por favor! ─ Pidió Tsuna tratando de frenar a su compañero tomando su brazo para que no pasara completamente al aula ─, aún no sabemos quien es ese sujeto. Y porqué ha dicho que Verde se escuda en nosotros, puede ser qué...

En los aún apretados puños de Gokudera, la agudísima visión del convicto de Vindice captó entre los dedos juntos y el set de anillos, aquel que llevaba especialmente en el dedo medio, el escudo azul marino platinado donde sobresalía el conocido símbolo de la tormenta de Vongola. Sus párpados se abrieron un poco más por la impresión. Si sus desarrollados sentidos no le engañaban, el arcobaleno Verde decía la verdad.

Era verdad.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Un segundo estallido en las ventanas robó la atención de todos y rompió con la tensión del momento. Las cabezas presentes rodaron hacia la nueva persona que se incorporaba a la escena tras entrar ruidosamente por la ventana salpicando más cristales. Una esbelta figura de largos cabellos y una espada doble filo en el brazo izquierdo hizo su entrada, acompañada de su característico grito ensordecedor.

─ ¡¡¡VOEEE!!! ─ Tsuna y los otros se llevaron las manos a los oídos, Verde ya tenía listos sus tapones de seguridad ─ tú, eres una rata escurridiza, pero de aquí no sales sino en pedacitos ¡WOE!

─ ¡S-squalo aquí! ─ exclamó Tsuna quitándose las manos de los oídos como sus amigos.

─ ¡Che! ¿¡Pero qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí!? ─ Interrogó el tiburón, obviamente molesto por tener de público a los guardianes y a un tío con pintas de científico loco que en su vida había visto.

─ Estudiamos aquí, imbécil ─ replicó Gokudera con hastío ─ la pregunta debería ser ¿Qué mierda hace Varia en la escuela Nami?

─ Tch, menuda mierda ─ escupió Squalo volviéndose a su objetivo ─ Oye tú, acabaré por mandarte al infierno con boleto de ida y sin regreso.

─ Jhm, veamos que tan veraces son tus ladridos ─ Ren torció los labios en una mueca enseñando su puño humano, donde sobresalía un anillo de plata apagada con motivos incas, y en este, una llama amarilla bastante viva nació, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

─ No puede ser, ¡El también puede usar las llamas de última voluntad! ─ miró el castaño impresionado.

─ Décimo, definitivamente este sujeto se trae algo entre manos ─ dedujo Gokudera, dirigió una mirada acusadora a Verde ─ tú nos debes una explicación, ya que esto está ocurriendo por tu culpa.

─ ¿Por mí culpa? ─ se encogió de hombros restando importancia a ese comentario ─ puede que sea así.

─ Tú preparaste esto ¿No es así? ─ interrumpió Yamamoto serio.

─ En cierta forma sí, digamos que todo jugó a este favor y lo que hice fue aprovechar el momento ─ admitió ─ ¿Por qué no dejan de hablar y se concentran en mirar? Ellos están a punto de librar una interesante batalla ─ se llevó una mano a la barbilla, acariciando su mentón y sonriendo con satisfacción ─ esto puede resultar útil para mi investigación.

─ Este tío, solo piensa en sus propósitos ─ gruñó Gokudera apretando el puño.

─ ¡¡VOE!! ¿¡Por qué mierda siguen aquí!? ¡¡Largaos a otro lado, mocosos!! ─ Ordenó Squalo blandiendo su espada furioso.

─ Me parece que esto va lento… ─ murmuró Ren. En su cinturón había una caja de coloración grisácea y de vieja apariencia, que a comparación con su mano, esta le cabía perfectamente en el centro de la palma, el mismo artilugio tenía viejos motivos incas a juego con el anillo. Depositó la vivaz llama solar en la entrada sin retirar la caja de la correa, y dejó salir un destello amarillento en el cual, algo bastante grande emergía al exterior. El brazo humano de Ren sostuvo una inmensa espada que medía casi lo mismo que él, esta poseía un solo filo que quedaba separado a medias de la base metálica y era curvo. La empuñadura era de doble asa*, revestido de cobre y oro. Enteramente fue recubierta por las llamas del anillo y pareció que tuviese vida propia. Una verdadera obra de ingeniería para un arma de aspecto tan añejo, porque hasta aquella desmenuzada espada se veía gastada por el tiempo.

─ Ese sujeto, acaba de usar un arma de caja ─ musitó un sorprendido Gokudera.

─ Pero esta se ve… ─ Tsuna hizo un esfuerzo por completar la oración ─ se ve completa.

─ Esto no va bien ─ murmuró Yamamoto enfocando su mirada en el combate, Tsuna percibió que quizás estaría preocupado por Squalo, ya que este era el Squalo del pasado y no el de diez años después. Lo cierto era que el espadachín se venía comportando con mucha seriedad desde que vio a esos sujetos en la ventana, desde el inicio presintió algo extraño en ellos, y su única posible explicación era aquel siniestro arcobaleno de propósitos meramente egoístas.

─ Je, creo que esto pasó a ser interesante ─ el capitán del escuadrón Varia enseñó los dientes tras una sonrisa que describía su creciente emoción, no porque su oponente guardase un haz bajo la manga tras esa extraña arma y esa misteriosa garra, sino porque el arma donde parecía especializarse era una espada, y Squalo atesora más que nada los combates entre espadachines ─ muéstrame lo que puedes hacer con esa cosa, espero que no la tengas solo para alardear.

─ Lamentarás haber pedido eso ─ sonrió Ren colocándose en posición ofensiva, al igual que Squalo.

─ ¡Esto es malo! ¡Squalo no tendrá oportunidad si no usa la llama de la última voluntad! ─ Tsuna tenía las manos sobre las mejillas y estaba nervioso ─ ¡Hay que detenerle!

─ Squalo no querrá que interfiramos ─ contestó Yamamoto entrecerrando sus ojos, enfocados solo en el duelo que estaba por llevarse acabo ─ es mejor no hacerlo.

─ Pero… ─ Tsuna fijó sus ojos en la mirada que sostenía Yamamoto, había en ella cierto fervor, no estaba preocupado exactamente por Squalo, estaba concentrado en su oponente. En esa sorprendente llama solar que bordeaba su espada ─ Yamamoto…

─ Confío en él ─ sonrió seguro de sus palabras.

El cruce entre ambos filos y el choque metálico de estas no se hizo esperar. Mutuamente avanzaron al frente hasta embestirse a una velocidad increíble. La espada de Ren tenía clara ventaja al verse reñir contra la de Squalo, eso hasta que el pelilargo consiguió anticiparte a su segundo movimiento cuando su oponente se situó a sus espaldas con el propósito de asestarle un tajo del hombro derecho, interponiendo a tiempo el filo de su espada quien se rotó de forma imposible para una mano humana, quedando en una postura reñida, nuevamente.

Del filo de la espada de Squalo se dispararon unos tres proyectiles con pólvora, que al principio se veía como si hubiesen impactado de lleno contra Ren. Pero, tras la humareda el instinto de Superbia le decía lo contrario. Él estaba cerca, asechando, en un campo perfecto con obstáculos para su entorpecimiento y mayor desenvoltura de los rápidos movimientos sobrenaturales del de cabellos opacos.

Yamamoto apretaba los puños impaciente mientras se cubría la vista con el antebrazo tras el estallido, al igual que sus amigos. Verde permanecía impasible en el mismo lugar, sin inmutarse por nada, protegiendo su visión.

─ ¡VOE! ¿Cuanto más seguirás escondiéndote? ─ preguntó impaciente, sabiéndose asechado por su enemigo.

No estaba nervioso porque no pudiera verlo, lo sentía cerca, lo venía venir, aunque él fuese rápido y sigiloso como un lobo, Squalo tenía un instinto de combate y supervivencia más agudo que el de cualquier animal. Solo saboreaba el momento.

Tuvo su respuesta, en el aire. Desde arriba Ren venía en picada para golpearle con el propósito de picarlo por la mitad, aprovechando la confusión del humo y algunos escombros de mesas y sillas quebradas, sacudidos por la pelea. Los chicos quisieron gritar para advertirle a Squalo quien seguía mirando al frente, pero para ese momento ya era tarde, la espada de Ren descendió y el golpe seco apartó el humo con una ráfaga de viento provocada por el impacto.

─ ¡Eso… es! ─ Gokudera quedó pasmado.

─ Él, él está… ─ Tsuna parpadeó varias veces luego de que todo fuese más claro.

Verde sonreía, podía decirse que en parte se lo esperaba, y por otra era una grata sorpresa.

─ ¡Squalo! ─ Alabó Yamamoto notablemente feliz, su sonrisa tomó forma de satisfacción ─ sabía que lo conseguirías.

─ ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Takeshi? ─ murmuró la voz ronca del tiburón, esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus relucientes fauces. El espadachín estaba de pie, frente a Ren quien se equilibraba en el aire aún sosteniendo el choque de espadas. Una suave pero imponente llama azul recubría la hoja de la espada de Squalo, quien rivalizaba fieramente, pese al tamaño de la otra, contra la de Ren, quien también se mostraba sorprendido ─ aún no pienso darte el gusto de verme morir ¿Lo entiendes?

Yamamoto asintió, más le valía al segundo emperador de la espada cumplir su promesa.

─ Lo comprendo.

─ Vaya, tal parece que sabes usar las llamas de última voluntad ─ Ren sonrió, apartándose del alcance de su enemigo de un salto, retrocediendo varios pasos hacia atrás, llevándose por el medio varios de los asientos del salón ─ eso es interesante, como era de esperar del cuerpo de asesinato Varia

─ Deja de ser tan zalamero y pelea ¡¡WOE!! ─ Bramó ─ verás como mi espada hace mierda ese cacharro oxidado.

─ Jmjmjmjm, veamos que tan cierto es eso ─ murmuró, mostrando una sonrisita.

xXx

En el ojo de la tormenta, así se sentía Hibari al enfrentarse contra el flacuchento Zit.

Las cadenas no paraban en ningún momento, enseguida que se aferraban al concreto como fallo en darle a su objetivo, se desplegaban con gran facilidad dejando solo un hoyo en el concreto de la acera. Al pelinegro le tocaba bailar al son de aquella arma de caja de atributo tormenta, nueve peligrosas cuerdas de acero con una letal punta filosa rodeada de una llama roja, que lo seguía sin importar a donde se moviese.

Le tocó interponer su tonfa derecha entre una de las cadenas que le pasada de lado, la cual venía cubierta por la llamas rojizas, gracias a que la superficie del arma estaba cubierta por las suaves llamas púrpura, no recibió daño alguno y pudo soportarlo. Zit se sorprendió de que el agotamiento físico producto de la constante evasiva y movimientos de chico no llegase aún, parecía una máquina para pelear.

─ Hey mocoso ¿No estás cansado? ─ Se burló aunque estuviese impresionado con la resistencia de Hibari ─ no has hecho más que evadirme hasta ahora.

─ Pronto eso acabará ─ contestó el guardián independiente con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiese descubierto algo. El muchacho consiguió hacerse rápidamente hacia atrás evadiendo un fuego cruzado entre dos cadenas que iban hacia él a la vez para empalarle. Otra también le venía por atrás, y se aferró a su tonfa como una serpiente. Miró a su oponente sin inmutarse mucho, teniendo en cuenta que ya le venían otras tres a por su arma libre ─ estas cosas, persiguen las llamas ¿No es así?

─ Jejeje, en efecto, mientras más pura sea la llama que emitas para defenderte, ellas vendrán a atacarte con más fervor ─ se rió ─ ¡No importa que tan bueno seas! ¡Jamás podrás librarte de ellas! ¡De mi Catena Tempesta*!

─ Ya veo ─ mantuvo ese gesto confiado hasta que la seriedad volteó la mueca en su rostro. Observó como todas venían a por él, que estaba atrapado con la tonfa derecha y la izquierda ya había sido atada por dos cadenas. Todas apresaron las armas de Hibari, que aún relucían con la llama de la nube, la que se veía que poco a poco iba apagándose.

─ ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Estás acabado mocoso! ¡Menudo guardián el de los Vong…! ─ su expresión de triunfo se cortó al ver lo que el chico estaba consiguiendo.

La llama que antes se veía tenue, ahora refulgía con una fuerza tal que resultaba impresionantemente desvastadota, una cortina de llamas violáceas resplandeciendo con vida propia, mostrando la pureza de su elemento en todo su esplendor. Fue aquella imponente llama la que diluyó las rojas y sustituyó el atributo de las cadenas, que quedaron inservibles al verse consumidas por el poder de Hibari, desde sus tonfas.

─ ¡Qué! ¿¡Pero qué demonios has hecho!? ─ estaba desconcertado al ver como su arma le había abandonado.

─ Tus patéticos juegos me cansaron ─ las cadenas que antes poseían la propiedad de la tormenta ahora eran poseídas por el atributo de Kyouya, estas lo soltaron exhaustas. Y al verse libre, la fiera corrió rápidamente con las tonfas a los lados hacia su enemigo. A quien al tenerlo a su alcance, lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro del muchacho, porque el golpe con la tonfa diestra que lo mandó despedido contra la calle contraria lo dejó mareado y fuera de combate, ese no lo vio venir por ninguna parte. La inconsciencia le abordó en el acto.

La brisa revolvió un poco los cabellos y la chaqueta del presidente del comité disciplinario con aire triunfal. Desde una ventana solo sus lacayos le viruteaban, porque los alumnos aunque impresionados y dudosos de las habilidades de Hibari, no se atrevían si quiera a decir pío. Sus poderes jamás eran ni serían discutidos.

En el mismo escenario, pero diferente encuentro. Estaba el príncipe danzando con sus centenares dagas contra el imponente Helmet, quien ahora estaba revestido por un traje protector blanco: constaba de pechera, hombreras, coderas, rodilleras, un cinturón y algo para la parte baja, y unas botas. El arma de caja se veía levemente revestida por la estática propia de la llama verde, brindándole aún más protección y potencia destructiva.

─ Sheh, vaya, hay que ver que ese ridículo traje de pésimo jugador te sienta fatal ─ se burló, irritado ─ y es molestamente eficiente, me pregunto quien les habrá proporcionado esas armas.

─ Eso no es de su incumbencia, señorito ─ contestó este en voz sumisa y floja, mientras se concentraba en conectarle un golpe a Belphegor con sus puños desnudos, pero recubiertos por la verdosa estática.

─ Muy lento, gordinflas ~ ─ canturreó sonriente mientras evadía con suma agilidad y elegancia, arrojó cinco cuchillos hacía el sujeto y notó como estos al principio siquiera llegaban a rozar la coraza, a lo que fingió una mueca de preocupación que luego, se sustituyó por una sonrisa de victoria.

Las dagas se clavaron en la superficie, dejando a Helmet atónito con esto, ya que antes, el chico había usado sus cuchillos normalmente y estos quedaban desperdigados por el suelo al azar, clavándose en este. Eran repelidos por su llama y porque estos no poseían una para oponérsele. Ahora era diferente, se habían clavado en la coraza sin hacerle daño, pero se habían clavado.

Unas llamas rojas aparecieron en el aire, o así le parecieron a Helmet, muy cerca de él obligándole a retroceder, pero atrás también tenía de esos hilos llameantes que le amenazaban. Parecía toda una red de llamas, una jaula de la que no podía salir, porque estas se hacían intensas y sofocantes con cada instante. Los cuchillos también estaban incendiados y conectados por esos hilos en llamas. El gordo no pillaba lo que sucedía.

─ Que maaal ~ parece que quedarás hecho todo un elefante ahumado, shishishishi ~ ─ musitó victorioso el rubio, quien en su puño diestro donde sus hilos se conectaban, un anillo con el escudo Varia sobresalía en su dedo medio, donde una llama roja destellaba altiva.

Los hilos transmitieron las llamas al cuerpo de Helmet cual enfermedad, no tardaron en corroer la armadura y este quedó envuelto en todo un mar de llamas carmesíes hambrientas de carne fresca. La risa del príncipe destripador coronó el fin de la casería de dos de los criminales que habían venido a Namimori. Era así como lo observaban las tres sigilosas sombras recubiertas de ropas viejas y vendas en sus rostros, los guardianes de la prisión Vindice que regresaban para hacer cumplir la ley con sus crudas cadenas.

xXx

Las llamas que lamían el metal de ambas espadas se encontraban con cada golpe, azul y amarillo, ambas refulgiendo por prevalecer sobre la otra. Ninguno de los dos guerreros se encontraba exhausto, apenas estaban rindiendo en el verdadero combate. Muchas veces la peligrosa espada de Ren amenazó con su tamaño a Squalo, quien no se intimidaba por nada y blandía con fiereza la suya que, varias veces alcanzó las mejillas y la punta de los cabellos de su oponente. El tiburón ansiaba morder con más saña.

Ni Tsuna ni los otros presentes veían el final de aquel combate. No sabían predecir quien llevaba la delantera pues iba muy parejos, demasiado, como si no fuese a tener fin el constante golpe seco de espadas, piso o alguno de los desastres mientras se libraban los ágiles movimientos de cada uno. Era una pista de obstáculos, un espacio cerrado, y ninguno de los dos tenía ventaja de nada.

─ ¡WOOOEE! ─ Rugió entrecruzando nuevamente su espada con la enormidad de Ren. Pero este choque había sido diferente a los anteriores, el ojirojo sintió una extraña vibración entrar en sus músculos, serpenteando en sus articulaciones como miles de víboras de mar. Ren sintió peligro al sentir el brazo humano a punto de quedar sumergido en la parálisis, apartó a Squalo moviendo la garra en su contra, cosa que no había usado durante todo el combate, hasta ahora que había sido estrictamente necesario.

─ Vaya, un poco más y pierdo el único brazo humano que me queda ─ bufó Ren, observando de reojo su pálido brazo y como este iba cubriéndose por una especie de capa brillante como escarchas.

─ Está usando la habilidad de la llama del Sol para repeler el estado alterado que le causó el ataque de Squalo ─ dedujo Gokudera ─ solo he visto eso una vez con el cabeza de césped diez años en el futuro. Ese sujeto también tiene células especiales.

─ Atacco di Squalo ─ afirmó Takeshi ─ ha entumido sus músculos apoyado de la llama de la Lluvia.

─ Los Varia, se han vuelto realmente fuertes ─ murmuró un impresionado Tsuna, que a la vez se alegraba de que Squalo estuviese en tan buenas condiciones.

─ Naturalmente, las llamas y sus atributos ya no son un secreto en la Mafia, desde hace meses ─ delató el científico empujando los lentes a su sitio con sus dedos.

─ ¿¡Eeeh!? ─ Tsuna parpadeó sorprendido con las palabras de Verde ─ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

─ Va a atacar, será el último golpe ─ cortó, todos volvieron la atención al combate.

Squalo empezó su corrida con su espada lista para cortar los aires y acabar con su oponente, quien sujetaba su espada firmemente a la espera de que este se acercase para recibirle, estuviese preparado o no. Se aproximaba sin tregua dispuesto a darle fin a ese pobre bastardo.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un disparo.

Nadie dijo nada, ni hizo nada. La bala tenía dirección a la sien de Squalo o eso parecía ser, y consiguió que este se detuviese. Impactó en la pared con un ruido sórdido y levantando otra pantalla de polvo y algo de escombro, ya que el proyectil venía con bastante fuerza, más de la común. Al pelilargo solo le quedó un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su frente, nada importante ya que había conseguido eludir el impacto justo a tiempo, cuando ese instinto suyo le indicó la presencia de otra intención asesina.

─ ¿Qué fue…? ¡Alguien disparó! ─ alertó Gokudera.

─ ¿Quién? ─ Se preguntó Tsuna paseando la mirada por todo el campo, hasta que vio ingresar una esbelta figura por la ventana -ya rota- con movimientos casi felinos. Tuvo una mejor definición cuando esta se reincorporó bajando el arma con la que había disparado y guardándola en el interior de su gabardina oscura. Un sombrero resguardaba sus facciones y solo se leía una leve sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos se asomaba entre esta, una que por supuesto fue borrada en el acto al centrarse en los dos peleadores con espada.

─ Se acabó el juego, niñitas, es hora de regresar a casa ─ dijo la voz femenina con una nota irónica acentuada en cada palabra.

─ ¿Quién rayos eres? ─ Gokudera interrogó amenazante, preparado por si se trataba de otro enemigo.

─ Quien sabe ─ murmuró como única respuesta, retirando el sombrero de su cabeza y dejándolo caer al aire cómodamente en uno de las pocas mesas intactas. Reveló a una hermosa mujer de unos veinte y tantos años, de rasgos asiáticos finos, cuya belleza solo era opacada por el parche que llevaba en el ojo izquierdo. Su larga cabellera azabache osciló cuando del interior de su oscura gabardina extrajo una espada larga, que despertaba tras ser retirada de su vaina oculta. Un hermoso ejemplar europeo con hoja doble filo digno de envidiarse.

─ Aleena ─ escupió Squalo al recordar a la muchacha, saliendo de su impresión, aunque sin poder evitar que ese rostro disfrazado de sarcasmos para ocultar el resentimiento puro le produjese algunos recuerdos, no exactamente gratos pero tampoco desagradables.

─ Ahórrate el "qué haces aquí" ─ le cortó la morena con acidez ─ ya bastante tengo con que me estés cagando el trabajo, Superbia.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, maldita mujer? ─ gruñó sin entender ni una palabra.

─ Harakiri Ren ─ empezó cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio, fijándose en el chico de la garra ─ te llevaré ante los juzgados de Vindice para que sean ellos quienes decidan tu destino, yo, Aleena von Gerard, estoy a cargo de tu captura.

─ ¿¡QUÉ!? ─ rugió el pelilargo.

─ Tch, ya veo ─ Ren miró con gesto de burla a Squalo ─ parece que te han quitado el trabajo de las manos, lo siento. Y también lo siento por usted, Srta. von Gerard, pero no tengo intenciones de dejarme llevar a esa pocilga.

La muchacha sonrió entrecerrando su único ojo visible, con sarcasmo.

─ Sabía que dirías eso.

La silueta de Aleena comenzó a evaporarse a los ojos de todos, distorsionándose como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Ren abrió bien los ojos afinando los sentidos, sabiendo por aquello a qué se estaba enfrentando. Se volvió atrás sintiendo que la intención asesina venía por allí, y se encontró con la morena a punto de lanzarle un corte horizontal con la espada, Ren blandió su espada en diagonal y la cortó, pero al igual que la anterior parecía un efímero fantasma. Una ilusión.

─ Tal parece que le tienes mucha fe a tus sentidos ─ murmuró una voz cerca de él, que no supo ver de donde provenía ─ pero, los sentidos humanos, por más desarrollados que estén, siempre son fáciles de manipular una vez que caen en una ilusión.

─ Mierda…

Estaba desorientado, y había caído en su trampa desde la primera impresión, solo se trató de una ilusión. Ahora sentía que ella venía por ambos costados a la vez para cortarle en las clavículas. Aunque se trataran de engaños, ya su percepción no le pertenecía a él, y moriría, solo sí no conseguía escapar.

Escapar.

Como su último recurso, dejó caer su espada como si diese una rendición, pero su mano hurgó con avidez el bolsillo de su pantalón a la vez que se apartaba de los ataques simultáneos de las ilusiones. Al verse libre, gracias sus rápidas piernas que abrieron distancia -el otro extremo del salón-, de su palma se deslizó una diminuta esfera que lanzó tres sonidos de alerta antes de que la luz verde fluorescente que desprendía se volviese roja. _"Bit, Bit, Biiiiit"_

Explosión, todos los vidrios del aula acabaron hechos añicos y el humo emergió del interior. Lo que pudo quedar de intacto acabó haciendo compañía a los escombros. Por suerte no hubo desprendimientos del material de concreto reforzado. Por lo que solo los muebles hicieron de chatarra. Cuando se hubo disipado el humo y la confusión, tanto la morena como los presentes se percataron de que el fugitivo ni su espada se encontraban, había empleado su última carta para escapar.

─ Tch, en verdad, me parece extraño que un convicto de Vindice posea esas tecnologías ─ hablaba para sí la muchacha, descansando la mano libre sobre su cadera mientras guardaba con la otra su espada ─ podría ser que…

─ ¡TÚ! ─ bramó con furia la voz de cierto tiburón que estaba muy cabreado. No consiguió sorprender a la chica cuando envainaba, porque enseguida ya ambas espadas reñían y rechinaban con la presión en ambos filos ─ ¿¡POR QUE MIERDA TENÍAS QUE DEJARLO ESCAPAR!?

─ En verdad te falta la mitad del cerebro y parte del otro ─ repuso entre dientes la muchacha, y sin contenerse más, continuó gritándole ─ ¿¡NO VES LO QUE PASÓ!? ¡TENÍA NO SOLO UN ARMA POLENTA SINO QUE DISPOSITIVOS PARA GANARSE UN BOLETO DE ESCAPE!

─ ¿¡Y QUÉ MIERDA IMPORTA ESO!? ¡SI VAS A ENTROMETERTE EN EL TRABAJO DE OTROS NO LO ARRUINES!

─ ¿¡PERDÓN!? ¡PERO EL ÚNICO ENTROMETIDO ERES TÚ! ¡ÉL ÚNICO NADANDO EN AGUAS EQUIVOCADAS ERES TÚ SARDINITA! ─ gritó a todo pulmón la chica, tanto como lo hacía Squalo.

─ ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS QUERIENDO DECIR, ZORRA!?

Aleena pateó con todo el cabreo que le era posible reunir la rodilla del capitán de Varia, consiguiendo que se apartara. Casi asqueada por haber entrado en ese agresivo contacto. Ignorando completamente las caras blancas de los otros presentes que cada vez entendían menos la situación, aturdidos por los gritos de ambos.

─ El Noveno me encargó personalmente que atrapase a Harakiri Ren ─ expresó más calmada, haciendo uso de la paciencia ─ no solo para regresarlo a Vindice, sino porque parece poseer cierta información vital que quiere que extraiga.

─ ¿Qué dices? ─ Squalo entendía cada vez menos ─ ¡Fue al escuadrón de Varia a quien asignaron esa tarea!

─ A ustedes les dijeron que atrapasen a los sujetos que quedaban en Namimori por ser de elemento peligroso ─ replicó seca, desviando la mirada por primera vez hacia los otros presentes que, nada tenían que ver con el asunto ─ a mí solo me ordenaron ir por Ren, no tengo la culpa de que ambos objetivos hubiesen coincidido.

─ ¡Tch! Di lo que quieras ─ Squalo caminaba hacia la ventana, colocó un pie para tomar impulso en el marco y se apoyó con la mano real, hablaba sin mirar a la espadachina ─ pero como vuelvas a meterte en mi camino, te desgarraré la maldita garganta ─ dijo por último antes de saltar fuera.

─ Ya veremos… ─ susurró con cierto aire de resentimiento y desafío, sin mirarlo igual, dejando que la nueva brisa que entraba por las ventanas destrozadas ondease un poco sus cabellos. Después de pocos segundos en silencio, Aleena miró a los jovencitos que estaban en la puerta, que la veían confundidos.

─ Aaah, disculpa… ─ empezó tímidamente el castaño, hasta que pudo fijarse mejor en el rostro de la chica y su mente arrojó una respuesta inesperada. La reconocía, era ella, la chica que había ayudado con el móvil camino a la secundaria ─ ¡Hii! ¡Pero si es…la chica de esta mañana!

─ ¿Décimo, la conoce? ─ preguntó Gokudera sorprendido.

─ Sí, nos cruzamos por la calle camino a la escuela ─ admitió Tsuna.

─ Correcto ─ la chica sonrió amablemente ─ esa vez no me presenté como era debido porque no quería levantar sospechas en los alrededores. Soy Aleena von Gerard, es un placer conocerte, Décimo Vongola.

─ Eeeh, sí ─ Tsuna le estrechó la mano amigablemente, acostumbrado a que las personas de la mafia le llamasen así, pero no por eso menos incómodo ─ es un placer, Aleena san. Ellos son Gokudera kun y Yamamoto.

─ ¡Oh! ─ La morena se fijó en Yamamoto ─ así que fuiste tú quien venció a Squalo ─ sonrió satisfecha ─ debería agradecerte por haberle pateado el trasero a ese imberbe.

─ ¡Ahahahahaha! ─ Se rió ─ aún así Squalo peleó muy bien ─ el beisbolista correspondió despreocupado al comentario, aunque fuese un insulto a su maestro.

─ Ya lo creo ─ afirmó ella con tranquilidad ─ con este alboroto dudo que tengan alguna otra clase ─ caminó hacia la ventana, donde observaba a la gente de Vindice retirar a los dos delincuentes, se volvió hacia los chicos ─ bajemos, parece que su compañero también acabó.

─ Hibari san… ─ Tsuna se había olvidado de él desde que se dedicaron a seguir a Verde y acabaron de espectadores en ese salón, donde pasaron muchas cosas que no acaban de comprender ─ sí, vayamos ─ contestó este feliz y aliviado de que todo estuviese bien, hasta ahora.

xXx

Las cinco personas bajaron en silencio y salieron de la secundaria, siendo los adultos quienes estaban más apartados. Tsuna se sintió aliviado cuando la brisa de la tarde le revolvió los cabellos, y sus pulmones se llenaron de este con gusto. Por fin los problemas acababan, solo por aquel día o en aquel momento pero acababan, había paz hasta que alguien dijese lo contrario.

Los temibles carceleros de Vindice se habían ido, solo quedaban los destrozos del combate de Hibari y Belphegor, este último estaba con Squalo, quien esperaba en la línea telefónica de su móvil que le atendiesen. Hibari los miraba fijamente a todos.

─ ¡¡VOE!! ¿¡Pero qué mierda estará haciendo el jefe ahora que no contesta la porquería de celular!? ─ gruñó.

─ Shishishishi ~ puede que esté comiendo, y haya roto el celular solo para que no le molesten ─ añadió Bel cizañero.

─ ¡¡CON UNA MIERDA!! ─ estalló tirando el celular al suelo de sopetón.

─ Siempre es tan agresivo ─ se dijo Tsuna mentalmente ─ Pero, se enojó especialmente cuando Aleena san llegó. Sus ojos pasearon al rostro de la mujer, quien no miraba la escena sino en otra dirección.

─ ¡Sawadaaa! ─ Llamó alguien que se aproximaba, se trataba de Ryohei que iba en compañía de Colonnello, ambos en ropas deportivas parecían venir de alguna sesión extrema de ejercicio ─ ¿¡Dónde están los tíos extremos!? ¡Necesito enfrentarme al menos a uno! ─ exclamó rebosante de energía.

─ Onii san ─ a Tsuna le cruzó una gotita por la sien ─ ellos ya se han ido, Hibari san y Aleena san se han hecho cargo.

─ ¿Hooolaaa? Yo también tengo mérito ─ interrumpió Bel al no verse incluido.

─ Jeje, lo siento ─ se disculpó el muchacho.

─ Entiendo ─ contestó al principio como si lo comprendiese, pero su expresión cambió a extrema decepción ─ ¡No puede ser que me lo haya perdido, algo tan EXTREEEMOOO!

─ Onii san… ─ Tsuna trató de ser consolador, no podía entender a alguien como Sasagawa Ryohei, siempre buscaba tanto riesgo extremo.

─ Parece que todo terminó por aquí ─ interrumpió un conocido. Un hombre de traje con cabellos rubios cortos y un rostro amable pese a los años que pesaban sobre este, o quizás las cosas vividas.

─ Iemitsu ─ dijo Aleena algo sorprendida de verlo allí, junto a dos mujeres que también vestían traje, una era Orégano sin duda pero la otra… aquella cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

─ ¿¡PAPÁ!? ─ exclamó Tsuna claramente sorprendido. Ver a su progenitor sin avisar y como si nada no era cosa de todos los días ─ ¿Qué haces aquí en la escuela?

─ Vine para escoltar a Aleena ─ explicó con una sonrisa, la aludida arqueó su ceja visible ─ necesito que vengas conmigo, es sobre la razón de tu trabajo aquí en Namimori.

─ Entiendo.

Tsuna recordó que no había visto a Reborn en lo que llevaba del día, después del desayuno. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al rememorar la última vez que pasó aquello -no muy reciente por cierto-, y lo que trajo consigo ello. Miró a Lal, pensando que quizás ella sabría donde estuviera su tutor, se lo preguntaría por curiosidad simple -y preparación psicológica, claro está-.

─ Lal ─ la llamó, ella le miró con ojos interrogativos ─ ¿Re-reborn está en casa, verdad?

─ Por supuesto ─ contestó ─ está esperándolos a todos ustedes.

─ ¡Espera un minuto! ─ interrumpió Aleena con rostro sorprendido, muy sorprendido. Esta se estrujó el único ojo que llevaba al descubierto y lo fijó en la Lal adulta y en el chico ─ ¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¿¡Cómo la has llamado!?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Tsuna la miró confundido ─ ¿Qué sucede Aleena san?

─ ¡Tú, Iemitsu! ─ Protestó la morena ─ ¿¡Qué diablos sucede aquí!? ¿Por qué esta chica la han llamado Lal?

El jefe del CEDEF se llevó una mano tras la nuca despreocupadamente, miró a Aleena como si se disculpara. Lal Mirch torcía el gesto y suspiraba pacientemente.

─ Cierto que tú no estabas enterada, verás ─ aclaró la garganta ─ parece que los arcobalenos han tomado una forma adulta por razones aún desconocidas y… pues ella es Lal, la misma que conoces.

Aleena se quedó con la boca abierta.

─ ¿Pero por qué tanto alboroto por eso? Kora ─ preguntó Colonnello, que como los otros presentes, no entendían nada.

─ No… puede… ser… ─ al parecer tenía serios problemas para asimilarlo. Se aproximó hacia Lal y la tomó de los hombros ─ ¡Pero si la diferencia es enorme! ¡Hasta pareces mujer!

─ Aleena… ─ masculló Lal apretando los dientes.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─ Miró a los pechos de su compañera, tomando uno de estos con una mano y sosteniendo el suyo propio con otra, a modo de comparación ─ ¡Si hasta tienes más que yo! ¡Joder!

Los chicos -a excepción de los Varia- estaban completamente rojos por la escena, jamás en su vida habían visto semejante cosa. Y mucho menos que fuese a Lal.

─ ¡ALEENA SUELTAME! ─ bramó Lal roja de la ira y de la misma vergüenza.

─ Vale, vale ¿¡Pero cómo cojones no quieres que me moleste!? ─ Se defendió esta volviéndola a tomar de los hombros ─, ¡Si hasta hace no se cuantos días te veías como un bebé! ¡¡¡Y ahora te me apareces como si nada con forma adulta, con un cuerpo más atractivo que el mío y con tres centímetros más de pecho que yo!!!

Con cada palabra no hallaba donde ocultar el bochornoso sonrojo que ponía su rostro como un tomate, y lo mismo ocurría con los presentes quienes no querían ni mirar a Lal a la cara, por sus vidas lo evitarían.

─ Tómate un respiro, Aleena ─ sugirió Orégano tratando de serenar las cosas ─ creo que deberías estar feliz por Lal, ya que ahora estará más cómoda consigo misma ─ añadió sonriendo.

─ Supongo ─ hizo un puchero, luego sonrió soltando de los hombros a su amiga ─ me imagino que tus otros amigos arcobalenos estarán sorprendentes ¿Ya has visto a tu alumno/novio?, tengo que verlo, más te vale tener buenos gustos.

─ ¡¡ALEENA!! ─ protestó conteniendo sus ganas de voltearle la cara varias veces con sus potentes bofetadas, o de matarla y picar su cuerpo en pedacitos. Ahora sí que había terminado con su reputación.

─ ¿Alumno? ¿Novio? ─ se preguntaron los chicos mirándose las caras, y luego desviando su vista hacia Colonnello quien no miraba a nadie con un gesto demasiado evasivo y tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Ahora sí que no se atreverían a mirar a Lal a los ojos, o no vivirían para contarlo, y Tsuna no se la quería imaginar en la próxima clase de deportes. Infierno en la tierra.

A distancia, Verde les observaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Y así como se quedó a verles en silencio, así se retiró sin dar muestras de sigilo o querer escapar, como si no le importase que lo notaran los otros. Solamente se iba porque nada tenía que hacer allí.

Por los momentos.

xXx

* * *

**Sección Carnival**

-Las imágenes del ending ruedan mientras la tonada es bajada de volumen por acción de Kiri, que tiene el control remoto en la mano y está sentada en el sillón principal junto a la mesa, con los arcobalenos sentados a los lados en lo largo del mueble-. Hasta aquí llega el capítulo Código Verde, espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado ^^.

En esta Sección Carnival tenemos un invitado especial, nada más y nada menos que el creador del nuevo personaje que se integra al carnaval de locura y desastre en Namimori. Con ustedeeeeees ~~ ¡El autor Eratia, también conocido como Akio! -aplausos de los pequeños arcobalenos y la gente del comité de disciplina-.

Akio: Buenos días ^^ -hace una pequeña reverencia al público-.

Toma asiento Akio ^^ te esperábamos para que nos hablaras un poco sobre Aleena von Gerard, tu personaje. Te agradezco de nuevo que me hayas dejado utilizarla en el fic. Skull y Colonnello -mira a los bebés-, háganle un lugar a Akio.

Colonnello: ¡Sep! -tira bruscamente al suelo a Skull dejando el espacio libre- todo suyo, ¡kora!

-.- Me pregunto que voy a hacer con ustedes... -suspira-.

Akio: -Toma asiento, mientras mira con un poco de vergüenza a Skull- esto... Colonnello san, ¿es realmente necesario hacer eso?

Cierto ¬¬ tú y Reborn se están pasando de abusivos con el pobre Skull -los mira feo-.

Colonnello: Estorbaba -bufa.

Reborn: Kiri, deja de perder el tiempo con Skull y sigue la entrevista.

-_- Vale. No hay caso con ustedes, ne Akio, antes que nada ¿Qué te pareció la entrada de Aleena en el combate y su reacción?

Akio: Muy propia de ella -ignora un "eh" que suena por detrás-, si es que le encanta fastidiar, eso está claro. Aunque el hecho de que haya sido capaz de romper en un minuto la tan llamada flema de Lal me ha encantado.

-Mira a Lal de reojo y siente el veneno en los ojos de esta-. Sí, yo también lo creo. Bueno ¿Cómo crees que esté de humor ahora que le toca convivir "a medias" con Squalo?

Akio: Buff, de muy mal humor, ¿no es cierto? -se gira para encarar a la aludida, que está apoyada en una pared. La única respuesta es una mirada asesina-, lo que te decía. Solo espero que se crucen o poco o nada, o Tsuna se puede quedar sin casa.

La verdad, pero es lo que toca Bueno, te daré un adelanto de lo que viene, hay dos personajes que entrarán de sopetón en este arco y uno que ya está dentro -le sonríe a Aria que está sentada junto a Fong y Vipper-, que viene para poner las cosas aún más patas arriba, tú que sabes a qué me refiero ¿Qué le sugerirías a la misma Aleena y al resto del elenco?

Akio: Hum... Que sean buenas personas -esboza una sonrisita inocente mientras saluda igualmente a Aria. La caballerosidad es lo primero-, y que acepten todo la ayuda que puedan, porque lo que les espera...-cambia su sonrisa amable por una maligna-, por cierto... ¿Es normal que Skull tarde tanto en levantarse?

¿Aré? o.o -mira a Skull, lo pulla con su bastón inglés y parece que no se mueve- ¿o_o Skull?

Verde: No te preocupes por él -sonríe con malicia- solo prueba un poco de mi nueva sustancia, paraliza el cuerpo en segundos.

.... Ya veo... ehm... ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Por qué siempre llevas tapones en el momento oportuno? o_o ¿cómo le haces?

Verde: Todos los sujetos ruidosos son predecibles, y la seguridad auditiva es importante.

Bueno, si tú lo dices owo nos tenemos que ir por ahora, ya que Hibari san no tardará en venir para sacarnos a todos a patadas y mordiscos, Akio ¿Algo que le quieras a los lectores?

Akio: Pues animarles a que sigan leyendo esta historia, porque se que va a ser muy buen fic, y, que si quieren, que se pasen por mis propios fics en esta misma página (Bajo mi pseudónimo de Eratia). Y ahora, caballeros, señoritas -reverencia- me marcho, que no quiero que Hibari me pille por banda.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Arcobaleno Carnival, que se titula... "**Invitados a quemarse**" Verde san ¿Podría cerrar con el glosario de términos?

Verde: -suspira- de acuerdo -se acomoda los lentes sosteniendo una página-.

Y después de que acabes, por favor, desintoxica a Skull, ya bastante tiene el pobre, ¬¬ no vuelvas a usarlo como conejillo de Indias.

Verde: te usaré a ti entonces -sonríe-.

¡No puedes usar a la autora para eso!

Reborn: Verde -lo apunta con su arma- si no te das prisa y acabas, da por hecho que no saldrás en el siguiente capítulo.

-Verde carraspea y vuelve a los suyo-.

*Asa: Aro donde generalmente se sostiene algo.

*Catena Tempesta: Cadena Tormentosa, Cadena de la Tormenta.

Bye bee ~~ CiaoCiao~~

**-The rise of Clown -.**

**Kiri.**


	5. Invitados a quemarse

_**Invitados a quemarse**_

----------------

Lo dejaron ir, creían que era lo mejor. Dicen que "_si no te buscan, no los busques a ellos_". Por ahora.

El día parecía acabar con la detención de los dos convictos de Vindice y con el escape de Ren. Tsuna y sus amigos aún tenían muchas dudas sobre lo que sucedía, por ejemplo, el porqué Ren conocía a Verde y que conexión había entre ellos, y además de eso, ¿Cómo habían obtenido esas cajas de armas tan bien desarrolladas? Las respuestas seguían sin aparecer.

Era extraño, que todos caminasen en grupo de esa manera casi desigual, los Varia por su cuenta, la recién conocida Aleena iba hablando con Lal y Orégano, situadas delante de Colonnello y Ryohei. Tsuna caminaba al lado de su padre, dudoso, pensaba en el arcobaleno Verde y en sus miradas pobladas de indirectas hacia él, porque el científico solo se había fijado en _él_.

─ ¡Que bueno es estar de vuelta en casa! ─ Soltó repentinamente Iemitsu adelantándose a la puerta, casi a punto de dar saltitos de la felicidad ─ ¡Naaana! ¡Nana estoy en casa, Naaana!

Se escuchó su voz emocionada llamándole, tardando poco en aparecer para recibir como una mujer eternamente enamorada a su buen esposo, como si acabase de llegar de una jornada laboral común y corriente, y no de varios meses desaparecido sin razones coherentes. Tsuna suspiró, acostumbrado a esas reacciones de su madre, sonriendo de que al menos las cosas se hubiesen tranquilizado, y, casi seguro de que su problemático tutor no estaría preparando algo raro.

─ ¡Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba! ─ se dijo a si misma Nana volviéndose a su hijo como si se acordase de que existía ─ Tsu kun, tienes una visita, hace mucho que llevan esperándote.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Parpadeó ─ ¿Visita? ¿De quién?

─ Es una mujer muy amable que ha querido verte ─ sonrió.

─ Mujer amable… ─ le daba vueltas a la cabeza y no recordaba conocer a ninguna mujer así, no veía las opciones.

─ Puede que sea la dueña de esa limusina, kora ─ sugirió Colonnello mirando el fino carro aparcado frente a la casa.

─ ¿¡Eeeh!? ─ se fijó en el carro. ─ No puede ser, ¿Alguna persona de la mafia? Reborn… ¡Y yo que creía que no pasaría nada más después de lo de la escuela! ─ pensó desahuciadamente.

─ ¿Por qué no entramos de una vez? ─ Intervino Aleena ─ sea quien sea debe llevar mucho rato esperando.

─ Tiene razón ─ le siguió Yamamoto, sonriendo despreocupadamente ─ vayamos, Tsuna.

─ Descuide décimo, estamos con usted ─ aseguró su autoproclamada mano derecha.

─ Sí ─ asintió el muchacho ─ gracias chicos.

Entraron en la morada, Tsuna miraba a los lados en busca de indicios, tal como lo hacían sus compañeros que iban tras él. Llegaron a la cocina, deteniéndose en la entrada contemplaron un momento, impresionados, a una mujer de cabellos verdoso oscuro y ojos azules muy profundos, de su cuello colgaba el pacificador naranja que le identificaba como la jefa de los arcobalenos. A su lado, estaba un hombre de cabellos rubio muy claro, echado hacia atrás y con traje de corbata. Reborn estaba con ellos, tomando una taza de café, cómodamente, sin el sombrero que usualmente negaba a quitarse, y que ahora no llevaba como si se encontrase con más confianza.

─ ¡Oh! Bienvenido a casa, Tsunayoshi kun ─ le recibió Aria de Giglio Nero.

─ ¡A-aria san! ─ Sorprendido ─ Ho-hola, ¿Qu-qué hace en mi casa? Digo… ¿Ha venido a verme, no?

─ En parte así es ─ sonrió ella ─ tienes una madre encantadora, ha sido todo un placer esperar a que llegases del instituto.

─ Gra-gracias…

─ ¡Décimo! ─ Gokudera gritó tras de él, saliendo de su sorpresa al fin. Señalaba con el dedo y ojos acusadores al hombre que acompañaba a la mujer ─ ¡E-ese es Gamma, Lighting Gamma!

─ ¿¡¡Eeeh!!? ─ Tsuna miró al aludido y cayó en la misma cuenta ─ ¡No puede ser, es verdad! ─ recordaba claramente al Gamma de diez años en el futuro, aún con su versión anterior, la única diferencia entre ambos era la edad.

─ ¡Oh! ─ Rió divertida ─ increíble que hasta aquí llegue tu popularidad, Gamma.

─ No se burle, jefa ─ murmuró el hombre, desviando la mirada un poco tímido.

─ Por cierto ─ interrumpió Reborn por primera vez ─ nos enteramos de lo sucedido en el instituto Nami ¿Qué pasó con Verde?

─ Pu-pues, lo siento Reborn, él se fue después de que se llevaron a esos sujetos ─ respondió un poco decepcionado, sabía que al menos debió preguntarle sus motivos al científico.

─ Ya veo ─ suspiró ─ supongo que por ahora no nos ocuparemos de él, igual debemos seguir pendientes de sus movimientos en la escuela.

─ Tienes razón ─ concordó la arcobaleno del cielo.

─ ¡Hahí! ¡Tsuna san ya está de vuelta! ─ la voz de Haru hizo que todos se voltearan a verla, entraba por la puerta trasera en compañía de Kyoko y una pequeña niña de cuatro años, cabellos castaño claro casi rubio y ojos increíblemente azules, relampagueantes de ingenio. Esta era llevada de la mano por Haru, y con la otra llevaba una bolsa de pastelería, al igual que su amiga.

─ Ha-haru, Kyoko chan también, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ preguntó sorprendido.

─ Yo las he traído, lo siento ─ se disculpó Aria ─ no quería que Haru se quedase sola en casa con Renkka chan, y en el camino Kyoko quiso acompañarnos.

─ No sé porqué esto me recuerda a las pruebas de Arcobaleno ─ pensó con una gota de sudor al recordar esa situación.

─ Hemos traído pasteles para todos ─ dijo Kyoko depositando las bolsas en la mesa.

─ También le trajimos su favorito de nueces, Aria san ─ agregó la castaña.

─ Muchas gracias, Haru ─ agradeció con una sonrisa ─ siento que tengas que molestarte tanto, sobretodo porque justo hoy estás cuidando de Renkka chan. ─ Miró a la pequeña niña, quien con sus ojazos azules le devolvía la mirada a Aria con curiosidad, sobretodo por el chupón naranja que colgaba de su cuello. Maternalmente la mano de Aria revolvió sus cabellos, una sonrisa nació de sus labios al ver en esas infantiles pupilas a su hija, quien tendría esa edad. ─ En verdad es una buena niña.

─ ¿Uh? Esa niña, ¿Es algún pariente tuyo? ─ preguntó Yamamoto acercándose a la pequeña con mucha simpatía.

─ Así es ─ afirmó la chica, casi con orgullo ─ es mi prima pequeña, Renkka chan, se quedará una temporada en mi casa, mi tía me ha pedido cuidarla mientras está en el extranjero con su esposo.

─ Vaya ─ Tsuna se agachó al nivel de la pequeña al lado de Yamamoto, dedicándole una sonrisa ─ es bastante linda.

─ ¿Verdad que sí Tsuna san? ─ dijo complacida por la buena impresión que causaba su prima.

─ Sí, ¿Uh? ─ La niña señaló con su índice un punto en el pecho de Tsuna, este muy ingenuamente bajó la vista hacia donde indicaba su dedo, y traicioneramente, subió golpeando burlonamente su nariz ─ ¡Agh! ¿¡Pero qué…!? ─ Se tomó la nariz con la mano, descubrió a la pequeña riéndose con malicia infantil, tapando su boca con ambas manos. A Tsuna no se le hacía gracioso que una chiquilla le tomase por idiota.

─ ¡Renkka chan! ¡Si serás traviesa! ─ le regañó Haru, a quien poco le duró el enojo. La alzó de las axilas para ponérsela en el regazo ─ lo siento mucho, Tsuna san, Renkka chan es un poco graciosa.

─ No, te preocupes Haru ─ intentó sonreír ─ es muy pequeña aún, de seguro lo vio en un programa de televisión y se le ha pegado.

─ ¡Je! Al fin y al cabo es pariente de esa mujer estúpida, que se puede esperar ─ bufó Gokudera, a quien para nada le agradaban los niños. Menos si venían con Haru.

─ ¡Hahí! ¡Discúlpate con Renkka chan ahora mismo, Gokudera san!

─ ¡¡No tengo ni intenciones ni el deber de hacerlo!!

─ ¡¡Pues deberías cabeza de pulpo, ser grosero no es cosa de hombres!! ─ intervino Ryohei.

─ ¡¡No te metas donde no te llaman, cabeza de césped!!

─ ¡Chicos! ─ intentó calmar Tsuna para evitar una riña.

─ Pues a mí me parece una niña de lo más adorable ─ dijo un conocido más, entraba en la cocina en compañía de un hombre mayor de traje y lentes para la vista. Saludó con una fresca sonrisa a todos los presentes.

─ ¡Dino san! ─ Saludó Tsuna, sin caer en la cuenta de que la casa se llenaba ─ ¿Cuándo llegó?

─ Hace poco la verdad ─ comentó despreocupado, volteando la vista hacia el Hitman que permanecía en silencio, le sonrió ─ sabía que cuando fueses un adulto te verías genial, Reborn.

─ Gracias por el halago, Dino ─ dijo, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

─ También vi a los otros en la sala, se ven increíbles ─ miró a Aria y a Gamma, les saludó ─ esto hace que parezca una reunión especial.

─ Quien sabe ─ sonrió la peliverde, disimulando un poco el tono comprometedor de sus palabras.

─ ¿Hahí? ¿Renkka chan? ─ Haru se fijó en su primita, quien desde que el rubio entró no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Dino miró a la niña, tenía los ojazos clavados en él. Por un momento le hizo sentir un poco incómodo, quizás porque no era una mirada normal para una niña de su edad. Sonrió, acercándose para tomarla en sus brazos. ─ ¡Vaya, no me había fijado en lo mona que es!

Renkka le sonrió con algo de rubor en las tiernas mejillas.

─ Onii chan*, puedes llamarme Renkka chan ─ dijo con un perfecto japonés para su prematura edad, y una avidez que la hacia sonar muy femenina.

─ ¡Increíble, habla bastante bien para ser tan pequeña! ─ aclamó Tsuna.

─ Lo ha dicho extremadamente bien ─ corroboró Ryohei.

─ Impresionante ─ dijo Yamamoto, dándole un suave codazo en el brazo a su compañero ─ ¿no te parece, Gokudera?

─ En… realidad ─ admitió Gokudera, poco resignado a perder.

─ Renkka chan es muy inteligente ─ canturreó Haru, con la pequeña malicia de a quien le restriegan algo en la cara ─ ¿Verdad? Aria san lo sabe bien, la ha visto mucho en la casa.

─ Puedo asegurarlo ─ colaboró esta, sonriéndole a la pequeña ─ cuando crezca será una mujer muy lista.

─ Y muy linda también ─ agregó Dino, sonriéndole como quien se lleva bien con los niños ─ estoy seguro que la persona que se case contigo será muy afortunada.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Renkka chan será una buena mujer cuando crezca como Haru nee! ─ aseguró la pequeñuela señalándose con el pulgar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El suave rubor crecía en sus mejillas, y resplandecía de tal forma que al mayor se le hacia parte de su encanto infantil.

─ Jajaja ¡Estoy seguro de ello! ─ continuó con sus halagos, agradado de haberle caído tan bien a una niña tan inteligente ─, incluso ya siento envidia de tu futuro esposo, Renkka chan.

─ Si nos casamos cuando Renkka chan sea grande, Dino sama no tendría que sentirse envidioso ─ dedujo ingeniosamente, sin que sus palabras fuesen tomadas como indiscretas, dichas con la misma y pura inocencia de un niño. Eso impedía que Dino pensase mal de ella.

Pero Tsuna tiene el mal de darse cuenta de las cosas más pronto que los demás.

─ ¿¡Pero qué está diciendo esa niña!? ¡Dino san, ella le está coqueteando! ¡Le está comprometiendo sin que se de cuenta! ─ chillaba en sus adentros con la cara horrorizada.

─ ¡Tienes toda la razón, Renkka chan! ─ Le dijo riendo ─ entonces nos casaremos cuando seas mayor. Con una esposa como tú seguramente seré muy feliz.

─ ¡Dino san!

─ Jefe, deje de decirle esas cosas a la pequeña ─ sugirió Romario cerca de él ─ mire que puede quedar verdaderamente en un aprieto con ese compromiso que se ha echado encima.

─ Vamos Romario, es solo una niña ─ le susurró este, para que no los escuchasen.

─ Mira que te has hecho todo un pedófilo, Cavallone ─ comentó Squalo, llegaba con un aura turbulenta demostrándolo con lo enojosa que sonaba su voz.

─ ¡Pero qué dices Squalo! ─ Se defendió ─ lo dices porque nunca te llevaste bien con los pequeños.

─ Me importan poco los mocosos.

─ ¡Que lindo! ─ habló Renkka con su dulce voz de niña ─ ¡Tiene el cabello como el de una princesa! ¡Es una princesa!

─ ¡¡WOOOEE!! ¿¡¡CÓMO HAS DICHO MOCOSA!!? ─ chilló el tiburón, con varias venas sobresaliendo en su frente, a punto de blandir su espada. Atrás, se escuchaban las risas censuradas de Belphegor por el bramido de Squalo. El príncipe tras él se tomaba el estómago como si le doliese de tanto reír.

─ Eh, no Renkka chan, seguro has confundido a ese joven con la princesa Rapunzel ¿Verdad? ¡Por su cabello! ─ dedujo Haru, de forma inocente, consiguiendo que sus palabras arrancasen más risas de Bel y estuviese por sacárselas a Dino en igual, quien se mordía los labios para no unirse al coro.

─ Tienes razón, Haru chan ─ concordó Kyoko.

─ ¿¡RAPUNZEL!? ¡¡WOOE!! ¡PARA QUE LES QUEDE CLARO SOY HOMBRE!

─ ¡PERO QUE NIÑA MÁS LINDA! ─ se impuso otra que cortó a Squalo apropósito. Aleena aparecía en la cocina empujando al espadachín bruscamente hacia un lado como si le estorbase el paso y fuese un mueble mal atravesado. Quitándole la pequeña a Dino de las manos y sosteniéndola con gran ternura ─ es una monada, ¡Tan cute! ─ Renkka respondió a esos halagos con una sonrisa. Evidentemente sabía que a la mujer le daba un gusto ver a Squalo humillado con la comparación de princesa de cuento.

─ Haru nee, ella parece pirata, hasta tiene espada de pirata ─ señaló la pequeña, justo donde la vaina de la espada europea era apenas visible por las ropas que llevaba, y aquella niña la vio con bastante facilidad. La espadachina supo que esa pequeña tenía una percepción más aguda que otros a su edad. Un prodigio. Sonrió por ello.

─ ¡Hahí! ¡Eso es peligroso Renkka chan! ─ exclamó Haru preocupada, pero ver a su primita riendo junto a la mujer hizo que se tranquilizase, además, la morena se veía que era buena persona.

─ ¿Es tu hermanita? ─ intentó adivinar Aleena.

─ Mi prima, vino a quedarse unos días ─ respondió mientras recibía a Renkka en sus brazos.

─ Te felicito, tienes una primita muy talentosa, además de inteligente, no todo el mundo puede adivinar donde llevo mi espada con una sola mirada, menos una cría ─ sonrió, revolviéndole los cabellos con ternura a la pequeña ─, algún día de estos te llevaré a comerte un helado del tamaño que quieras.

─ ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Haru nee, Haru nee! ¡Mira! ¡La señorita pirata va a regalarme un helado enorme! ─ dijo bastante feliz, con los ojos brillándole.

─ Renkka chan, deberías ser más cortés con las personas que son buenas contigo ─ le regañó con suavidad, miró a la mujer del parche ─ gracias por su amabilidad con mi prima, ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

─ Aleena von Gerard, puedes llamarme Aleena.

─ Es un placer ─ hizo una corta reverencia ─ soy Miura Haru, también puede llamarme por mi nombre Aleena san ─ miró a su amiga para presentarla ─ ella es mi amiga Kyoko chan.

─ Es un gusto conocerte a ti también, Kyoko chan.

─ Igual a nosotras, Aleena san ─ sonrió la pelinaranja.

Todos observaban callados la presentación entre mujeres, Tsuna en especial se daba cuenta de la facilidad que tenía la mujer del parche para llevarse bien con las chicas, lo amable que podría ser pese a comportarse de forma casi tan aterradora como Squalo. Era la radical diferencia entre ambos. Nadie más advirtió lo satisfecha que estaba Aria con la escena, aprobando muy en el fondo esa actitud, tomando por ende la decisión que necesitaba.

─ Aleena ¿Te importaría que nos acompañases afuera? ─ inquirió con amabilidad.

─ Uh, por supuesto ─ asintió ─ ya, entonces nos vemos al rato, fue un placer conocerlas chicas ─ sonrió a las muchachas quienes correspondieron con el mismo gesto.

─ Cuídese Aleena san ─ dijo Kyoko.

─ Hahí, ¿Aria san, va a algún lado? ─ preguntó Haru, la mujer se volteó a verla enseguida.

─ Solo daremos una vuelta por la manzana, trataré de no llegar tan tarde a casa Haru chan ─ aseguró sonriendo con levedad.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Tsuna creyó no haber escuchado bien, ¿Dijo _trataré de no llegar tarde a casa_?

─ Entiendo, entonces le dejaré la cena para cuando llegue, ¡Cuídese también, Aleena san!

─ Hasta luego ─ se despidió. Los tres salieron por la puerta de la cocina sin decir nada más, sin molestarse en dar alguna explicación. Era como si todos supieran algo de lo cual ni Tsuna ni los guardianes estaban enterados. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, entre las caras mirando la puerta por la que Aria, Gamma y Aleena habían abandonado la casa. El décimo miró a su tutor, quien permanecía en igual silencio que todos, despreocupado, daba un sorbo a una taza de café tibio. Quiso preguntarle la razón por la que Aria se había llevado a Aleena, porqué todos se reunían en su casa de nuevo, sencillamente ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

Tardíamente, otra cuestión asaltó su cabeza ¿Qué había dicho Haru?

─ Haru ¿De qué hablaban tú y Aria san? ─ preguntó curioso.

─ ¡Ah! Cierto que Tsuna san no sabe nada, Aria san está quedándose en mi casa por unos días ─ explicó ─ la primera vez que vino a Namimori no pudo quedarse con sus parientes, y le dan miedo los hoteles, así que le ofrecí mi casa ─ sonrió.

─ Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado, Aria san… ¿Por qué le habrá dicho eso Haru? ¿Por qué se está quedando realmente en su casa?

─ Maldita sea ─ masculló Squalo, todos lo miraron, desde hace un buen rato se le notaba una mala uva en la lengua y en el rostro, algo que definitivamente lo había mantenido tan dentro de su enojo, que ni siquiera pudo devolverle el ofensivo empujón a Aleena ─ ¿Por qué rayos Mammon tuvo que contarle sobre la comida…?

─ Squalo ¿Pasa algo? ─ se atrevió Takeshi a preguntar.

─ ¡¡VOOE!! ¡Si pasa algo, maldita sea, pasa lo peor que puede estar pasando ahora! ─ se descargó el capitán de Varia, tomándose los cabellos con las manos en gesto de histeria, provocando algo de miedo entre alguno de los presentes ─ ¡Es ese estúpido jefe que solo piensa con el estómago!

─ ¿¡¡EEEEHHH!!? ¿¡¡XANXUS!!? ─ chilló aterrado, con pocas ganas de escuchar lo que venía, no, no lo que quería saber, no estaba preparado, no…

─ Viene para acá ─ sentenció, con cierto pesar.

xXx

Afuera anochece, las primeras estrellas hacen su aparición en el cielo violeta, que se oscurece poco a poco. La luna ha salido sustituyendo al ya durmiente sol, quien se retira hasta una nueva jornada, hasta un nuevo día, porque es hora de que la noche llegue para acunar a los seres diurnos y sumirlos en su abrazo de Morfeo, y a los nocturnos brindarles la ventajosa oscuridad con la que se resguardan. Adentro, en un edificio en ruinas, en los pasillos desprovistos de vida, carentes de algún sentimiento que no sea el abandono, unos pasos se escuchan resonar con cautela, tímidamente, avanzan con lentitud. Son las botas de una joven, que abraza con firmeza a su pecho un bolso negro en el que lleva pocas pertenencias. Exhala aire por la boca, como si no pudiese hacerlo por la nariz, es producto de su creciente inquietud, puede sentir que al lugar, su hogar y el de sus compañeros, las ruinas del parque de atracciones de Kokuyo, alguien ha regresado.

Alguien que ella conoce bien.

Esa certeza se asienta en su interior, su corazón palpita porque así sea, lo desea desde lo más profundo, por fin, verlo en el mismo lugar donde ella está, en el mismo plano, que no sea un engaño, que no sea una ilusión por más real que pueda ser. Chrome Dokuro avanza, armándose de valor, aferra el pequeño tridente en el interior del bolso, dispuesta a aceptar lo que venía. Apresuró la marcha hasta que llegó a la sala de cine, donde todo yace en aparente solitario, donde está más oscuro que en ninguna otra de las habitaciones del triste edificio.

Su único ojo recorre todos los alrededores, sin encontrar nada a simple vista, se interna un poco más entrando completamente en el salón, no hay nada… nada más que el olor a polvo y abandono, nada más que la ausencia y triste soledad, nada más que la destrucción de su bella ilusión, que añoraba fuese cierta.

Cuando lo sintió allí, en el interior del edificio, cuando escuchó su voz llamándola para que se acercase, cuando le dijo: "Estoy aquí".

─ _Chrome _─ lo escucha de nuevo, en su cabeza.

─ Mu-mukuro sama ─ tartamudeó inocente ─ ¿Dónde está? ─ pregunta, paseando su vista en todas las direcciones de la sala, sin encontrarlo aún.

─ _Estoy aquí_… ─ siente que su voz se aleja, teme, lo busca con más insistencia, lo escucha débil, teme aún más.

─ ¿Dónde? ─ no le ve, no le encuentra, apenas le oye, su presencia es débil y tiene la certeza de que está allí.

─ Detrás de ti, Chrome ─ completa, y es su voz, no es el eco o el susurro mental que siempre ha escuchado. Es su voz, en carne y hueso. Cuerpo y alma. Físico y real.

Se voltea con brusquedad por la impresión, no tiene palabras al verlo, de pie, frente a ella. Esta ahí, el chico peliazul de ojos bicolores, con peinado idéntico al que lleva, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia y confianzuda audacia tan propia de él. Chrome lo nota increíblemente pálido con los trapos blanco sucio que lleva encima, y se asusta, conoce su anterior situación e imagina, y siente, que su maestro y más cercano hombre no se encuentra del todo bien. Ha pasado casi un año encerrado en esa prisión acuática, suspendido… e inmóvil. Su palidez cadavérica le produce dolor.

─ Mukuro… sama… ─ susurra, acercándosele con lentitud, con las manos en el aire queriendo alcanzarlo, tocarlo, sostenerlo.

Aprieta las manos en la tela, le abraza sosteniéndole al mismo tiempo, él descansa su cabeza en el hombro de la pequeña chica, ocultando su sonrisa afectuosa, aunque siempre tras sus gestos hay más de una o dos intenciones. Si bien ahora sonreía por la victoria, estaba libre de opresión, apenas y podía creer que las cosas marchasen tan bien, desde el inicio de la oportuna fuga hasta el retorno a Japón, la fortuna le devolvía la sonrisa a Rokudo Mukuro.

─ Estoy en casa, Chrome ─ le dijo, antes de que sus fuerzas llegaran al límite y se desplomase en sus brazos, sin borrar esa sonrisa victoriosa y descarada de sus comisuras.

xXx

Tsuna no podía digerir su propia comida, consiente de eso no tocó más su plato, ni siquiera lo miraba aunque tuviese la cabeza abstraída en el. Solo Reborn y los que presenciaron el momento conocían el motivo, sus guardianes trataban de alentarlo, de sacarlo de ese estado de pre-shock en el que le había sumado aquella terrible noticia, la llegada de la verdadera destrucción a Namimori.

Xanxus.

─ Es inútil ─ murmuraba con la cabeza apoyada de lado junto al plato de comida, que ya una mano lo tomaba para sumarlo a su ciclo alimenticio ─ todo es inútil, esto se acabo ─ hablaba con fatalismo.

─ ¿Y por qué tan deprimido, kora? ─ preguntó el arcobaleno del pacificador azul, quien devoraba el plato de Tsuna sin la menor vergüenza.

─ ¡Maldito! ¡No comas la comida del Décimo! ─ bramó Gokudera con ganas de hacerle devolver todos los bocados a Colonnello.

─ ¿Eh? Lo siento, pero parece que tu jefe no tiene muchas ganas de comer ─ devoró lo que quedó de las patatas y después de tragar dijo ─ la comida de mamma no debe desperdiciarse, kora.

─ Mierda… estos malditos aprovechados… ─ siseó y gritó ─ ¿¡¡POR QUÉ TODOS TIENEN QUE VENIR A MOLESTAR AL DÉCIMO!!?

La mesa rebosaba en platos vacíos que rápidamente eran sustituidos por comida recién hecha, y alrededor todos comían sentados o parados. No importaba como, la comida de Sawada Nana se vendía como pan caliente, quien a cambio recibía los felices estómagos de sus invitados satisfechos, sobretodo el de su esposo, quien sabía como había superado la noticia de que el líder de Varia vendría a Namimori. Tsuna no comprendía porqué su progenitor no era consiente de semejante peligro.

─ ¿Por qué papá no hace nada? ¿Es qué no le preocupa lo que pueda pasar? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? ¿Y si…? ¿¡Y si viene a mi casa como todos ellos!? ¿¡Qué haré!? ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!?

El pie de cierto instructor dio de lleno contra su cara, tumbándolo al suelo de forma graciosa y ridícula, pero nadie se preocupó por reírse de ello, la comida era demasiado buena como para dejarla por eso. Sus amigos si acudieron junto a su jefe, quien se sobaba la cara ardida.

─ ¿¡Se encuentra bien Décimo!? ─ quiso asegurarse Gokudera.

─ S-sí… creo ─ el pequeño miró a su tutor, no tan extrañado por aquella violenta reacción, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, pero viniendo de su forma adulta dolía más ─ Reborn ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

─ Te preocupas demasiado por las cosas insignificantes, Tsuna ─ dijo, mordiendo una pata de pollo ─ deberías estar pendiente de lo que sucede a tus espaldas en este momento.

─ ¡Pero si están pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez! ¡No puedo centrarme en todas! ¡Me volveré loco! ─ chilló, realmente estaba cansado de aquel día.

─ Es justamente lo que hace un jefe de la mafia, estar un paso delante de los sucesos que ocurren ─ contestó, arrancando el último pedazo de carne del hueso, y desechando este en el cesto de la basura.

─ No puedo concentrarme con tanta gente en la casa ─ miró a su alrededor, los Varia devoraban sin pena alguna los platillos de la mesa, sobretodo Squalo y Belphegor, seguidamente Colonnello le hacía la competencia a ambos. Fong había venido a tomar el té y a ver a su alumna, quien por suerte ya no se avergonzaba. Orégano y Lal hablaban tranquilamente en la otra salita, ignorando el bullicio de los niños que correteaban por todas partes, y tras estos Haru y Kyoko se encargaban de que no les sucediese nada malo. Su madre sonreía, estaba de excelentísimo humor al punto de parecerle sumamente placentero que la casa entera estuviera llena, viva, todo gracias a la presencia de Iemitsu.

Reborn le pasó por el lado, como si le ignorase. Tsuna se percató de ello y enfocó su vista en él. No quería admitirlo, pero se veía genial como adulto, no solo él, también Colonnello, Fong y Vipper. Todos parecían diferentes de alguna manera aunque siguiesen siendo los mismos por dentro. Tal vez era porque ahora sus expresiones faciales podían leerse con mayor facilidad, mostrando un poco más de su esencia original. Y Reborn, Reborn se veía familiar, tranquilo, ayer había sido algo distante, quizás un poco inseguro y cauteloso, hoy no llevaba el sombrero puesto ni la chaqueta de su traje, y la corbata estaba algo floja, casual. Eso le decía a Tsuna que su tutor había aceptado su situación, entrando en confianzas consigo mismo, y de alguna manera, lo estaba viendo como una bendición que bien pudiese durar poco o mucho tiempo, a pesar de no saber, que estaba sucediendo.

─ No debes temer al futuro, teme al presente, y enfréntalo como lo hiciste hace meses, Tsuna ─ susurró, también para los guardianes. Entendieron las palabras del arcobaleno y lo que quería decir. No podrían huir de ese destino, y debían aceptarlo, tal como lo hacían los arcobalenos en silencio. Tsuna tenía miedo de perder sus días felices y pacíficos, temía ver las caras de sus compañeros tristes o asustados, jamás podría evitar que fuese así, pero daría lo mejor para que jamás, tuviesen que ser lastimados.

─ Lo sé, pero…

─ ¡¡AAA-AL FI-FI-FIN!! ¡¡LO-LOS ENCON-ENCON-TRÉ!! ─ chilló alguien, algo entrecortado y tembloroso, con cierta jactancia, pero que de inmediato se apagó cuando un golpe seco dio contra la cabeza del individuo, provocándole un quejido.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, se me ha resbalado! ─ se disculpó Nana, tomando el cucharón de la sopa que se le había caído accidentalmente al suelo, golpeando la cabeza del intruso que entraba a gatas por la puerta de la cocina, siendo específicos, por la ventanita de la parte inferior, cual can.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí, Skull? Kora ─ preguntó el militar ─ creí haberte dejado bien quieto en el frigorífico de ese restaurante.

─ ¡Un frigorífico! ─ Exclamó Tsuna, comprobando que lo dicho por Colonnello era cierto, el pelipúrpura tenía la punta de los cabellos tiesa y todavía sobresalían unos dientecillos de hielo, llevaba la nariz colorada por el resfriado que pescó. El décimo sintió mucha lástima.

─ Necesitábamos retener a Skull en un lugar donde supiésemos que no iba a causar problemas, y del que no pudiese salir ─ explicó el Hitman sin el menor asomo de la compasión en lo que decía. Echó una hojeada a Skull, sonriendo con algo de sorna ─, pero veo que has conseguido escapar después de todo.

─ Na-natural-me-men-te Reborn senpai ─ tartamudeó ─ no-no-no me subesti-me-me.

─ ¿Y por qué has venido hasta acá? No has aprovechado nada tu hazaña si has regresado a la boca del lobo, kora.

─ Jeje ~ ya-ya verán, he-he traí-do conmi-go u-un arma mor-tal qu-que lo-los...

─ Toma un poco de sopa ─ le ofreció la madre de Tsuna al chico, agachándose al nivel de este, sostenía en su mano un cuenco de sopa de verduras y carne, la cual olía horriblemente deliciosa para Skull, quien había olvidado completamente sus intenciones vengativas por el hambre que corroía sus entrañas. ─ Así te repondrás del frío ¿Eres amigo de Tsu kun, no es así? Vamos, ven y siéntate ─ le ayudó a levantarse y el motociclista sostuvo el cuenco con timidez, Skull estaba avergonzado por la amabilidad de la señora, y tenía las mejillas rojas por ello, todo lo que pudo hacer fue tartamudear un gracias y sentarse en la mesa a tomar el ominoso caldo.

Que después, siguieron las patatas rellenas, el pavo asado, las patitas de pollo, la ensalada mixta con bistec, y demás platos que gustosamente preparó Nana Sawada.

Tsuna fue consiente del poder que tenía su madre para domar a las bestias de la mafia, pero poca gracia le hacía que a costa de eso, las provisiones de su casa se agotaran.

Skull comió el doble que Colonnello y Squalo junto con Bel, un record digno de reconocer, claro, el pobre arcobaleno debió pasar todo el día sin probar bocado y respirando hielo puro. Todavía tenía la nariz sonrosada, y estornudaba de vez en vez mientras tragaba -haciendo que cada dos por tres se atragantase o escupiese lo que masticaba-, pero nada se le podría reprochar, era el necesitado.

─ ¡Ashu! ─ estornudó, esparciendo restos de pollo y puré por doquier, Tsuna y los otros se cubrieron con los antebrazos para evitar el contacto asqueroso. Le colgaban los mocos de la nariz a Skull, repugnantemente, se los limpiaba con el dorso del traje. ─ Pe-perdón ─ se disculpó.

─ Mira que estás hecho un asco, kora ─ bufó Colonnello, cruzado de brazos en su asiento ─ ya hasta me quitaste el hambre.

─ ¿Y es qué tenía más hambre? ─ se preguntó Tsuna en sus adentros, horrorizado con el apetito del militar.

─ ¡Pu-pues, si no hubiese sido por Co-colonnello senpai yo no ten-tendría este…! ¡¡¡A-a-a-aaaaaaashuuuuuuu!!! ─ estornudó ruidosamente, disparando mocos y más restos de comida por doquier, asestando a más de uno.

─ ¡¡Podrías taparte la boca al menos!! ─ rugió Gokudera, harto del problemático arcobaleno de la nube.

─ Vaya, ese si ha sido un estornudo ─ comentó una voz femenina, cuya dueña extendía un pañuelo blanco al enfermo pelipúrpura desinteresadamente ─ ten, con esto estará mejor ─ sonrió amablemente.

La salvadora de que los guardianes y los otros dos arcobalenos, se contagiasen del resfriado, era Orégano. Llevaba en sus manos dos platos y dos tazas vacías, las dejó en el fregadero e insistió amigablemente en ayudar a la señora Sawada a fregar los platos sucios, que eran muchos. La mujer accedió gustosa, dejando a la agente trabajar tranquilamente.

Skull todavía tenía el pañuelo en la mano, no dejaba de mirarla.

Era tan linda.

Casi se le salían los ojos de solo verla, tanto que se olvidó del resto. Lo miraban y ni cuenta se daba de lo evidente que eran sus sentimientos ahora.

─ Parece que cierta personita fue flechada por cupido, kora ─ comentó Colonnello rompiendo con el silencio de la cocina, sonriendo burlesco.

─ En verdad, es un poco increíble esto ─ corroboró Reborn.

─ ¡Y, y, y a ustedes que les importa! ─ se quejó Skull saliendo de su ensueño de corazones y coros angelicales, sonrojándose.

─ La verdad nada, pero con eso tendrás problemas con los Calcassa ─ informó, enroscando una de sus patillas entre sus dedos.

─ No creo que a Iemitsu le haga mucha gracia, kora.

─ Míralo tu mismo ─ señaló al hombre que roncaba feliz y contento en un lado de la mesa, durmiendo como un bebé.

─ Papá ─ suspiró Tsuna, realmente a su padre poco le importaba el resto cuando llegaba a casa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, el timbre anunció esto dos veces consecutivas. Los que estaban en la sala detuvieron su conversación, preguntándose quien estaría de visita a esas horas de la noche. La señora Sawada miró a su hijo con gesto interrogante.

─ ¿No vas a ver quién es, Tsu kun?

─ ¿Eh…? Sí, ya voy mamá ─ se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el recibidor, preguntándose quien podría ser, y si posiblemente se trataría de otro miembro de la mafia que había oído lo buena que era la comida gratis de su madre. El chico suspiró rogando de que se tratase de cualquier cosa, menos de otro devorador compulsivo.

Giró el picaporte, y en lo que alzó la vista para ver quien era el visitante de tardías horas quedó completamente inmóvil de la impresión. Se había esperado casi cualquier cosa, de hecho, Tsuna tenía muy pocas opciones en ese momento de quien podría ser, pero jamás se había imaginado que de todas las improbabilidades se tratase precisamente de ese sujeto, que le sonreía con una cordialidad más bien cínica desde su punto de vista.

─ Buenas noches, Vongola ─ saludó Verde desde el otro lado de la puerta ─ ¿Serías tan amable de invitarme a pasar?

─ ¡No puede ser! ¡Verde! ─ chilló, y a sus palabras respondieron las primeras personas que escucharon con más claridad el mensaje. Lal salió de la sala de estar sosteniendo su rifle automático, Reborn y Colonnello también acudieron con armas en mano, seguidos por Gokudera y Yamamoto que estaban más atrás. En solo segundos apuntaban al científico, como si en cualquier momento fuese a producirse un fusilamiento, porque a simple vista Verde estaba desarmado, sin contar con el cocodrilo que reposaba en su hombro diestro durmiente.

─ ¡Hii! ¡Stop! ¡Bajen esas armas! ─ Se alarmó el pequeño jefe, muy intimidado por las miradas matadoras clavadas en el arcobaleno del trueno y los cañones apuntando al mismo punto. Tsuna hizo un esfuerzo por conservar la calma, cualquiera se veía capaz de disparar en lo que Verde les diese un motivo muy grande, como si su sola presencia no fuese suficiente razón para hacerlo. Lo peor de todo, estaba en medio.

─ Oh, vaya bienvenida, creo que debería estar alagado ante la molestia de que todos viniesen a recibirme ─ dijo el científico con sarcasmo, alzaba las manos enseñándolas como si se un arresto se tratase, lucía tan despreocupado que la mala espina era casi respirable.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que acaso vienes por tu pasaje al otro mundo? Kora ─ gruñó el rubio.

─ Sería más sabio buscar tu muerte natural, Verde ─ corroboró Reborn por ese lado ─ contesta ya, no dudaré en dejarte la cabeza como un colador si llegas a hacer algo raro. ─ Hablaba en serio, y eso no hacía más difícil la tarea de Tsuna por no entrar en pánico.

─ ¡Espera, Reborn! Dejemos que Verde se explique, creo que lo-lo mejor será que todos bajen esas armas de una vez ¡Ponen nervioso a cualquiera! ─ exclamó haciendo señas con las manos para que pararan y por fin dejaran de apuntarlo junto con el científico.

─ Jmjmjm ─ rió por lo bajo el peliverde, empujando las gafas a su sitio ─ definitivamente eres perfecto, mi experimento contigo aquí han tenido los resultados esperados, pero me hubiese gustado más haberlo comprobado en el instituto.

─ ¡Espera un minuto! ¿¡Tú planeaste el encuentro con ese sujeto!? ─ intervino Gokudera haciendo memoria de la pelea de Squalo contra Ren, donde claramente se veía implícito el arcobaleno científico.

─ Solo jugué con las circunstancias, aunque no todo salió como me había esperado. Hubiese deseado ver al propio décimo Vongola en acción ─ admitió con descaro.

─ ¿Por qué querías hacer pelear a Tsuna? ─ preguntó Reborn sin dejar de apuntarlo.

Para sorpresa de todos, no contestó con palabras, se limitó a deslizar la bata de laboratorio por sus brazos y dejarla caer al suelo. Tenía la camisa arremangada al codo, dejando ver unos vendajes en ambos antebrazos, en algunos lados se veían manchas oscurecidas de sangre. En el rostro de todos se dibujó una mueca de contrariedad.

El científico pasó de ellos, y centró su mirada exclusivamente en Tsuna, que no paraba de ver esas heridas.

─ ¿Có-cómo se ha hecho esas heridas? ─ se aventuró a preguntar.

─ Hoy has visto que tengo muchos enemigos afuera ─ suspiró con aire pesado, miró al fondo donde pilló a Skull observando escondido tras la pared de la cocina, chismoseando con el ceño fruncido, este se escondió evadiéndole, y Verde retomó lo que venía diciendo ─ gracias a cierto imbécil, que por lo visto aprovecha bien tu hospitalidad.

─ Cierto, la culpa es de Skull que provocó todo este lío ─ una gotita rodó por su cien.

─ Por esa razón, he venido hasta aquí para pedir tu protección, Sawada Tsunayoshi ─ concluyó con una gran sonrisa de gusto.

─ Aaah, entonces solo es… ¿¡¡¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO!!!? ─ se había rayado la cinta en ese momento, y Tsuna quería dar al botón de retroceso para asegurarse de no haber oído mal, ¿Ahora en qué lío estaba metido?

─ ¡¡Miserable!! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a pedir semejante cosa al Décimo después de todos los problemas que le has causado!? ─ estalló Gokudera, que de no ser por Yamamoto y Ryohei que ahora sujetaban sus brazos ya se hubiera lanzado al ataque. ─ ¡Suélteme!

─ Creo que al fin enloqueciste y perdiste la poca dignidad que tenías ─ agregó Lal con desprecio.

─ Estás demente si crees que te dejaremos poner un pie en esta casa como un inquilino más, kora ─ completó Colonnello avanzando un paso más, acercando peligrosamente el cañón de su rifle antitanque ─ apártate chico, lo volaré en pedazos aquí y ahora si no se larga a la cuenta de ya.

─ Espera un momento ─ Reborn interpuso su mano para que el militar retrocediese y no cumpliera _aún_ con su amenaza ─ es Tsuna quien debe decidir acceder o no a la petición de Verde.

─ ¿¡Y por qué yo!?

─ Eres el jefe, y el jefe es quien decide si brindar albergue a otros o no.

Tsuna no quería decidir algo tan difícil y complicado -para él- ya que por un lado sus amigos tenían razón, lo menos que se merecía ese individuo era su ayuda después de haberlo intentado matar y usado en dos ocasiones para sus propósitos, y además haber puesto en peligro la vida de los arcobalenos. Ahora no era un caso contrario y eso lo sabía. Pero a Tsuna jamás se le dio bien decir que no cuando alguien necesitaba protección, y Fuuta Ranking se lo había dicho. -_"Estás en el primer lugar de chicos en la mafia que nunca niegan protección a nadie"_-. Esas palabras no sonaban alentadoras en su mente, y no ayudaba ver las heridas que cargaba el científico, ni el hecho de que Verde corría peligro y _podía morir si no lo ayudaba_.

Tragó saliva y se dirigió con dificultad al hombre que esperaba su respuesta, como un resultado anticipado de algún experimento probado cientos de veces.

─ De acuerdo, solo si prometes no lastimar a mis amigos y a los arcobalenos otra vez ─ condicionó el muchacho más firme.

─ Así será, pequeño Vongola ─ el sonrió afirmativamente ─ así será.

xXx

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron rápidamente, casi inadvertidas, y apenas Tsuna se daba cuenta de ello. Se despertó ensimismado en sus pensamientos, llevaba así toda la mañana, raras veces se detenía a escuchar lo que Yamamoto y Gokudera comentaban junto con Ryohei, que los acompañaba a tomar el almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela Nami. Hacía un día soleado, algo caluroso, con principios de verano, y él yacía acostado boca arriba con los brazos alrededor de la cabeza como apoyo. No paraba de mirar al cielo, donde permanecía distante.

─ Quizás no fue la mejor decisión dejar que Verde se quedara en casa, además, ya tenemos a mucha gente. Papá regresó anoche y prácticamente no hay espacio. No me hace sentir especialmente bien dejar que Verde duerma en el armario, no había otra opción, él no puso quejas al respecto… ─ suspira mentalmente ─ Nadie se ha comportado mal conmigo por lo que decidí, excepto Colonnello que sí no disimula su desacuerdo ─ gotita ─ Ni siquiera vive en la casa ─ entrecerró los ojos escuchando como las voces de sus amigos se hacían murmullos en sus oídos, sonrió levemente para si mismo. ─ Espero que las cosas se mantengan así de pacíficas, pesar de toda la gente rara y peligrosa que ha ido apareciendo.

Al ver el lado derecho del edificio, encontró el salón donde había sucedido el combate de Ren contra Squalo y la posterior entrada de Aleena ayer. Estaba intacto, no existían huellas de lo ocurrido, y Tsuna sabía porqué. Tal como pasó en la batalla por los anillos, la mafia hizo su parte en asegurarse de dejar todo intacto para el día siguiente, y nadie, excepto los implicados del asunto, conocía el hecho.

─ ¡Oh, ya es tarde! ─ Informó Yamamoto mirando el reloj de su muñeca ─ no queremos que se irrite de nuevo.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Tsuna regresaba recién a la realidad, se reincorporó del suelo y fijó la vista en sus amigos.

─ Otra vez clase con la mujer demonio ─ rezongó Gokudera.

─ Los acompañaré, no tengo clases lo que queda de día. Más tarde iré a entrenar con el shishio ─ dijo Ryohei.

─ Gracias, onii san.

Tsuna olvidó por completo que después del descanso tenía clases de deportes con Lal, y cuando lo recordó sintió un mal presentimiento en ello. No es que fuese exactamente bueno ser azotado por balas en plena clase, y con el número de ejercicios espartanos que esa mujer mandaba a realizar... Hoy había escuchado que dos de sus compañeros de aula -curiosamente los que se burlaron de su debilidad el día anterior-, acabaron en la enfermería por fatiga.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al acordarse de ello, e imaginaba ya las escenas donde sus amigos y él -sobretodo él- sufrirían el infierno que la arcobaleno corrupta tenía destinado para ellos de antemano, estaba segurísimo de ello.

Ingresando al patio lo más deprisa posible para no quedar como rezagados, y ser castigados por ello, los tres chicos fueron recibidos por unos nada amables pelotazos en toda la cara, dejándoles esta roja y marcada con las líneas de los balones rojos arrojados por alguien que, al mirar se dieron cuenta que no era precisamente Lal Mirch.

Era Reborn.

─ Aquí están los jugadores que faltaban ─ anunció ─ ya estamos completos.

─ ¡Reborn! ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí en la clase de deportes!? ─ exclamó confuso el castaño señalándole con el dedo ─ ¿¡Y por qué estás vestido así!? ─ De acuerdo, no era que el Hitman hubiese dejado de lado su gusto por el cosplay solo por volverse todo un adulto, pero Tsuna estaba casi seguro que aquel uniforme deportivo y ese silbato y cronómetro colgando del cuello tenían algún sentido.

Espera un minuto ¿Acababa de decir que estaban completos? ¿Y para qué?

Dirigió la vista al campo y se dio cuenta que allí estaban todos los alumnos de su clase en grupo contemplándoles, sumado a Lal y Colonnello cruzados de brazos y Fong en un lado. Junto a Reborn había dos cestos enormes, repletos hasta el tope de pelotas idénticas a las que les habían golpeado.

Muy bien, ahora todo si le daba mala espina a Tsunayoshi.

─ Porque yo seré el árbitro en este partido de quemados* ─ declaró sonriendo levemente.

─ ¿¡¡UN PARTIDO DE QUEMADOS!!? ─ chilló Tsuna aterrorizado, y a su mente acudieron las penosas imágenes de su yo anterior siendo apaleado por una lluvia de pelotazos en todas las direcciones, y las horribles dolencias que venían después de ello. El chico se agazapó consternado, no quería volver a sufrir ese infierno, mil veces rogaba la clase original de Lal. ─ ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma...! No-no puede ser…

─ Jajaja ─ rió Yamamoto ─ interesante, ya quiero jugar, seguro quedaré en el equipo de Tsuna.

─ Serás idiota, como la mano derecha del décimo yo jugaré en su equipo, por supuesto ─ declaró Gokudera.

─ Sobre eso, los equipos ya están repartidos de antemano ─ Reborn extrajo un rollo de papel y lo deshizo ─ pero antes de comenzar falta que se presenten los invitados especiales que también jugarán.

─ ¿Eeehh…?

Los estudiantes se preguntaban en susurros a quienes se refería aquel instructor que supuestamente era tan famoso en los institutos de Japón, Renacida Vongolisky, pariente de Reboyama Vongolisky*. Los guardianes a excepción de Tsuna se hacían la misma pregunta, ya que su jefe estaba enfrascado en una pesadilla que siquiera daba inicio.

Era el comienzo.

─ ¡¡VOEEE!! ¿¡Dónde mierda están esos chiquillos!? ─ Resonó una potente voz que venía desde las entrada al campo ─ ¡Voy a hacerles morder el polvo en este juego de mocosos!

Del fin.

─ Shishishishi ~ interesante, ya quiero verlos a todos en el suelo suplicando piedad ─ ronroneó el príncipe.

Allí hacían acto de presencia el escuadrón Varia, que en realidad eran todos a excepción de Xanxus. Vestidos con los uniformes de la clase de deportes, que los hacía destacar aún más por sus complexiones y estatura en comparación con los demás alumnos. Quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a los nuevos jugadores que se incorporaban a la cancha, y los guardianes no les quitaban la vista de encima con los rostros petrificados y la boca bien abierta.

─ Jum, que molesto, ¿Por qué he tenido que venir también? No me pagarán por sudar en este patio ─ protestó por lo bajo la figura de Mammon, cubría sus ojos con una sudadera blanca lo bastante ancha y larga como para taparle todo el torso. Lo único visible eran sus piernas blancas y flacuchentas, de aspecto andrógino del cual nadie sabría determinar si se trataba de un chico o una chica.

─ El jefe dijo que lo dejáramos solo en la ciudad ─ contestó Levi con cierto aire de pesar ─ pero tener que acabar aquí… lo haré solo por la revancha para Varia y para el jefe… ─ sollozó bajamente ─ se fue sin decirnos a donde… jefe…

─ ¡Deja de lloriquear como cría, Levi! ─ le pateó Squalo tumbándolo con estrépito al suelo boca abajo.

─ ¡Oh Squalo! Comportarte así delante de estas criaturas ─ le reprendió Lussuria con voz maternal, mirando a los jóvenes que les observaban con cautela.

─ ¡Silencio Lussuria!

Mientras los Varia discutían sus términos como solo ellos saben hacerlo… el resto se encontraba…

─ ¿Por qué…? ─ se preguntó un Tsuna claramente salido del shock, pero que estaba muy asustado por sus nuevos adversarios ─ ¡Reborn! ¡Esto es ilegal! ¿¡Cómo vas a dejar que ellos jueguen!? ¡Nos van a matar a todos!

─ Es el deber de un jefe resguardar la vida de otros ─ contestó el tutor con simplicidad ─ además, nunca aclaré que jugarían exactamente contra ellos.

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¡VOE! ¿¡Qué has dicho, Arcobaleno!? ─ Interrumpió Squalo acercándose al encuentro después de soltar a Levi del cuello del uniforme ─ ¡No vine a jugar, vine a joder a estos niñatos de mierda y hacerles tragar tierra por la nariz!

─ ¡Por la nariz…! El miedo se apoderó de Tsuna que inconcientemente reproducía esa imagen mental en su cabeza.

─ Antes dije que ya los equipos están repartidos, quiere decir que ya esta establecido a donde irá cada jugador ─ contestó tranquilamente con una sonrisa leve.

─ ¿¡Quieres decir qué…!? ─ No llegó a completar la frase cuando Squalo le interrumpió.

─ ¡Me parece bien! ¡Al final les haremos desear la muerte! No quedará nadie en pie ─ sentenció mirando a Tsuna con ojos asesinos y una sonrisa predadora. Al castaño se le fue toda la sangre que tenía de la cabeza.

─ Voy a morir… ─ tragó saliva y sollozó ─ todos vamos a morir, no puede ser…

─ ¡No se preocupe Décimo! ¡Les patearemos el culo a esos de Varia como la última vez! ─ le aseguró Gokudera con gesto confiado.

─ No hay de qué preocuparse mientras estemos juntos ─ continuó Yamamoto a su lado, sonriendo con tranquila despreocupación.

─ ¡Ganaremos Sawada! ¡Les haremos morder el polvo AL EXTREMO! ─ animó Ryohei levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

─ Chicos… ─ les devolvió una sonrisa más segura, pero ese alivio desapareció cuando Reborn les llamó para establecer los equipos.

─ Los equipos van así ─ prosiguió ─ hay un capitán para cada equipo, en el A, la capitana será Lal Mirch, en el B, Superbia Squalo.

─ No sé cual podría ser peor.

─ En el equipo A estarán: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Levi A' Than, Lussuria, Colonnello… ─ siguió enumerando al resto hasta que pasó al siguiente equipo ─ Y el equipo B: Gokudera, Ryohei, Belphegor, Vipper, Fong... ─ así siguió hasta finalizar.

─ No puede ser, he quedado en el bando contrario al Décimo otra vez ─ murmuró un insatisfecho Gokudera, recordando que lo mismo había pasado en la guerra de bolas de nieve un año atrás. Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Yamamoto quien sí estaba en el equipo de su jefe, y se veía feliz por ello.

─ ¡Que bien! ¡Tocamos en el mismo equipo Tsuna!

─ Sí, pero… ─ miró a los dos Varia que también tocaron en su grupo, y sobretodo no se veían del todo conformes. ─ Creo que ellos no están muy satisfechos ─ murmuró en su mente.

─ Estamos en el equipo enemigo, eso debe servir de algo para derrotar a esos niños ─ reflexionó Levi, tratando de convencerse de que la situación no era tan mala.

─ Eso sería jugar en nuestra propia contra ¿No lo crees Levi? ─ razonó Lussuria en su amanerado tono, con los dedos sobre el mentón y el gesto pensante.

─ Ciertamente, aunque… ─ se vio interrumpido por el llamado del capitán del bando enemigo.

─ ¡¡VOE!! ¡¡Los que están en este equipo reagrúpense ahora o los haré picadillo a todos!! ─ amenazó el espadachín a todo pulmón. Los chicos tragaron saliva y no perdieron tiempo, mejor no provocar a esos sujetos tan peligrosos, en lugar de eso, las chicas no dejaban de ver con brillos en los ojos a tan atractivo capitán, el griterío vendría a ser para ellas parte de su encanto.

─ Squalo san es taaan atractivoo ~ ─ suspiró una de ellas.

─ Ellas realmente no aprecian su vida ¡No se dan cuenta de que habla enserio! ─ pensó un alarmado Tsuna. Volvió a la realidad tras recibir otro pelotazo en la cabeza, cuando se volteó tenía a Lal mirándole irritada por su falta de atención.

─ El siguiente que se distraiga puede considerarse muerto de antemano en el campo de batalla ─ comenzó a hablar con voz de militante ─ los insubordinados son los primeros en caer, no lo olviden.

─ ¿¡Muerto!? ─ chilló escandalizado con el término para un "partido", aunque siendo de quemados creía que no había otra manera de expresarlo mejor.

Los miembros del equipo A asintieron temerosos por el régimen premilitar que se les imponía. Frente a ellos tenían todo un mapa estratégico que colgaba de un marco de la pared del edificio, con símbolos y líneas punteadas que al parecer indicaban los desplazamientos de cada jugador. Lal señalaba con mano dura todas las instrucciones y estrategias típicas de la guerra naval, o así lo veían todos. Hablaba y señalaba gente y les colocaba un rango y así acabó por distribuir a su pequeño ejército en el partido.

─ ¡No olviden que ellos son el enemigo y debemos acabar con ellos, kora! ─ corroboró Colonnello como sub capitán. Las chicas de ese equipo aplaudieron maravilladas y con corazones revoloteando en sus cabezas, adulando a rubio con la mirada.

─ Son ellos o ustedes, no les den oportunidad de atacar en ningún momento ─ continuó la capitana y los chicos asintieron temerosos, pensando que aún eran muy jóvenes para ir a la guerra, y que en caso de negarse la profesora los torturaría hasta la muerte con ejercicios extra.

─ Están tomándose esto demasiado enserio. Sabía que era así, mientras que en su equipo se les trataba como si fuesen a combatir en la guerra de Troya, en el contrario la situación era peor.

─ ¡Escúchenme bien par de mierdas, una vez que empiece esto no me haré responsable de sus miserables vidas, en el campo de batalla están solos, y deben valerse por sí mismos! ─ Explicaba pasando la vista por todos los rostros aterrados de los chicos ─ ¡Demuestren su hombría que es todo lo que les queda si es que la tienen! ¡No quiero ni un solo llorica aquí! ¡Llego a pillar a uno y lo haré comida para tiburones! ¿¡Lo entienden!?

Ni uno solo abrió la boca.

─ ¡¡VOEE!! ¿¡HE DICHO SI LO ENTIENDEN!?

─ ¡¡SI, CAPITÁN SQUALO!! ─ replicaron obedientes por el miedo infundido.

─ Tch, que mierda ─ murmuró Gokudera en la línea más alejada.

─ ¡¡IOSH!! ¡¡Vamos a jugar al EXTREMO!! ─ animó Ryohei al poco motivado equipo.

─ Shee~ esto pone cada vez más entretenido ─ comentó Belphegor sonriente.

─ Es absurdo, no quiero participar en un juego gratis ─ se quejó Mammon.

─ Quizás estés juzgando demasiado pronto, puede resultarte divertido y relajante al final Vipper ─ le sugirió Fong mirándole.

─ Que es Mammon ─ suspiró pesadamente ─ que más da, ya encontraré una forma de cobrarle esta a Reborn.

Los dos equipos fueron al encuentro en la cancha, cada uno con un número de pelotas igual en sus manos. Pasaron segundos en los que los capitanes y miembros de los equipos se lanzaron miradas de desafío y amenaza, fulminándose mutuamente. Tsuna miró al árbitro, quien comprobaba a ambos grupos y que todo estuviese preparado. Tragó saliva, las manos le empezaron a temblar y apenas podía sostener el balón, el momento se acercaba con cada milisegundo en el que el silbato de Reborn hacía su recorrido a los labios y era posado en estos para…

─ Comienza el partido.

_¡Frrriiiiiit!_

La lluvia de pelotas no se hizo esperar, tampoco los alaridos por parte de las dos mareas humanas que se abalanzaron unas con las otras. Aquello si era una auténtica guerra a nivel de secundaria media. Ya los primero tres por parte de ambos equipos quedaron molidos a pelotazos.

La crueldad que Tsuna aún recordaba de los quemados todavía perduraba.

─ Tengo que escapar, tengo que escapar, ¡tengo que escapar! ─ se decía para sí mientras pasaba entre sus compañeros para quedar lo más alejado posible de una pelota.

─ ¡Tsuna san, ánimo! ─ alentó una voz que provenía de las gradas, se veían a Haru con Renkka en sus piernas, Kyoko a su lado le dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo, ambas llevaban ropas deportivas. Junto a ellas estaba Aria que también sonreía emocionada por el partido.

─ ¡Tu puedes Tsuna kun! ─ coreó la pelinaranja.

─ ¿Kyoko chan, Haru? ¿¡Y también Renkka y Aria san!? ─ les miró sorprendido por su presencia como público espectador. Obra de Reborn seguro ─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ preguntó con el volumen lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchasen desde la cancha.

─ Reborn san nos invitó a ver el partido, no querríamos perdérnoslos por nada desu ─ contestó la castaña.

─ ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Tsuna kun!

─ Kyoko chan ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

─ Esta bien Haru chan, ya casi no duele nada ─ aseguró con una sonrisa, restándole preocupación al asunto.

─ Kyoko chan… ─ Tsuna se percató de la venda que sobresalía de la zapatilla deportiva de la muchacha, en el lado izquierdo ─ Se ha herido, es por eso que no está jugando ─ dedujo y suspiró algo aliviado ─ al menos no tendrá que hacerse más daño aquí.

─ ¡Cuidado Tsuna kun! ─ La voz de la chica le alertó, al voltearse a su costado venían tres chicos del bando contrario, encabezados por nada más y nada menos por Superbia Squalo.

─ ¡¡VOE!! ¡¡Estás muerto niño!! ─ gritó bastante próximo del chico a carrera.

─ ¡¡Hii!! ¡¡Voy a morir!! ¡¡Ayúdenme!!

Como salido de la nada, apareció el beisbolista junto a él derribando con una sola pelota a uno de los que corrían tras el capitán con un lanzamiento profesional, solo digno de Yamamoto. El agredido quedó fuera en el acto. Los otros dos que quedaban frenaron y retrocedieron un poco, les parecía un suicidio atacar a Tsuna estando el mejor en béisbol de la secundaria Nami en frente. Squalo en cambio sonrió satisfecho con su aparición.

─ Sabía que esto no tardaría en ocurrir ─ el pelilargo se relamió los labios, encontrándolos un poco agrios por el sudor que bajaba de su rostro ─ ¡¡Te haré morder el polvo a ti primero, Takeshi!! ─ bramó lanzándose en picada contra el guardián de la lluvia Vongola.

La expresión de Yamamoto se tornó seria, sus ojos resplandecieron como los de un tigre, tal como pasaba cuando se tomaba un juego enserio, más si tenía una pelota en sus manos y tenía que lanzar… En el momento indicado arrojó el balón que salió disparado como una bala asesina a Squalo. Y este desenvainó su espada, un corte bastó para acabar con su tiro.

─ ¡Ha usado su espada! ¡Eso no está permitido! ─ Exclamó Tsuna buscando con la mirada a Reborn, pero en medio de la masacre que se producía a lo largo de la cancha no lo encontró ─ ¿¡Dónde está Reborn!?

─ ¡¡VOE!! ¡¡MUERE AHORA!! ─ rugió dispuesto a cortar a Yamamoto en dos.

─ ¡¡Yamamoto!!

─ _¡¡Shout!!_ ─ Un disparo dio al suelo estallando a los pies del espadachín, levantando una pequeña humareda de tierra y polvo. Junto a los Vongola aparecía Colonnello sosteniendo su rifle antitanque ─ muy propio de ellos usar esa clase de sucias artimañas para ganar, pero no será suficiente ¡kora!

─ ¡Colonnello! ─ Exclamó. ─ Espera, ¡Pero de qué habla él si también está usando un arma en el juego! ─ completó en su mente con una gotita en su cien.

─ Tomen esas pelotas y muévanse, esta guerra no se gana sola, kora ─ indicó señalando con la mirada dos balones libres en el suelo.

─ ¿¡Pero por qué él sigue tratando este juego como una guerra!? ─ se preguntaba tomando la pelota, muy arrepentido de haberlo hecho cuando otra marea de balones del equipo contrario venía directo hacia ellos.

Por suerte, a Tsuna se le da muy bien el escapar de momentos difíciles.

xXx

─ Jum, esto es bastante aburrido ─ comenta el arcobaleno de pacificador índigo, rodeado por un círculo de jugadores del equipo contrario que le arrojan balones sin que estos sean capaces de tocarles. Contrario a eso, solo atraviesan la figura como si se tratase de un holograma o una…

Ilusión.

Del cielo descendieron centenares de pelotas liquidando a sus oponentes, y la única persona en pie era el misterioso encapuchado de blando, que seguía mirando con fastidio el juego.

─ Aburrido.

─ ¿No va contra las reglas usar ilusiones, Vipper? ─ le preguntó Fong llegando por un lado.

─ No conozco la regla que lo prohíba, y no me interesa. ─ Del otro lado un grito se hizo notar.

─ ¡¡EXTREMOOO!! ─ rugió el guardián del Sol por el otro lado. Golpeando las pelotas que le llegaban con los puños como si se tratasen de sacos de boxeo.

─ ¡Serás idiota! ¡Te descalifican si una pelota contraria te toca! ─ Le advirtió Gokudera molesto.

─ ¿¡Qué dices cabeza de pulpo!? ─ volteó a ver a su interlocutor, y en ese instante fue golpeado por tres pelotas en todo el centro de la cara y pecho.

─ Shishishishishi ~ eso ha sido fácil ─ murmuró Belphegor, llegando al encuentro con dos jugadores del mismo equipo, utilizados por el príncipe para esa traicionera emboscada a su propio bando. Obviamente, los muchachos que le secundaban estaban muertos de miedo por el genio de Varia, y la cara de Gokudera Hayato los ponía aún peor.

─ ¡Tch! Me esperaba algo como esto viniendo de ti, tío de los cuchillos.

─ Ooohh, te ves bastante seguro chico bomba, pero el príncipe ha venido por ti y va a hacerte picadillo ─ dijo enseñando entre sus dedos un par de sus dagas.

─ Je, yo no alardearía tanto en tu situación ─ contestó con una sonrisa confiada.

─ ¿Hm? ─ El silbido de unas mechas provenientes de abajo llamó su atención, a los pies de los tres individuos había varias miniaturas de explosivos desperdigados. El estallido atrapó a los dos secuaces y los dejó fuera de juego, pero Belphegor siendo de reflejos y pensamientos rápidos solamente saltó un momento antes fuera del rango de explosión.

En medio del humo, su sonrisa de Chessire relució.

─ Esta vas a pagármelas, Gokudera Hayato.

xXx

─ ¡Hiii! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Sálvenme por favor!

Tsuna corría a todo lo que sus débiles y cortas piernas podían dar, tras él venía una jauría de alumnos del equipo contrario arrojando pelotas a diestra y siniestra, lo milagroso era que ninguna llegaba a acertarle, el miedo era un buen combustible para momentos desesperados. La misma fama de ser el blanco más fácil de derribar lo llevaba a esas situaciones, sumando a la presión que Squalo ejercía en su equipo –vaya motivación sus amenazas- de hacerle padecer una derrota horrible y dolorosa, sobretodo dolorosa.

─ ¿¡Pero por qué rayos tenía que tomarla más que todo conmigo!? ¡¡Hiiii!! ─ Se cubrió con más afán los lados de la cabeza con las manos, sentía que las extremidades no le alcanzarían para protegerse de los terribles pelotazos que esperaba recibir en cualquier momento.

A buena hora había perdido de vista a Yamamoto.

Se decidió a abrir los ojos, y vio algunos miembros de su equipo cerca, lo curioso era que esos jugadores eran nada más y nada menos que Lussuria y Levi A' Than. Por las pelotas que venían pisándole los talones no lo pensó dos veces en implorar su ayuda.

─ ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

─ Oh vaya, quien lo diría, el Décimo Vongola pidiendo que le salvemos ─ dijo Lussuria con algo de sorna ─ ¿Deberíamos hacer algo, Levi?

─ Mmm, dejarlo morir sería muy satisfactorio ─ aquel comentario dejó helado a Tsuna, no extrañándose por ello, después de todo estaban en su equipo a regañadientes. ─ Pero ese honor solo le correspondería a alguien tan digno como al jefe ─ agregó. Tsuna quedó aún más desalentado.

─ Entonces bien, corre muchacho, vie-nen –a-por-ti. ─ Le advirtió el guardián del Sol Varia separando las sílabas haciendo énfasis en ellas.

El chico asintió y siguió corriendo dejando atrás a los dos Varia. Miraban la marea de estudiantes con suficiencia, para ellos un montón de críos eran como un enjambre de moscas.

─ Me encargaré de ellos, Lussuria ─ indicó, colocándose unos pasos al frente en posición ofensiva ─ solo tienen que acercarse y los acabar… ¡¡OOOAAHH!! ─ Lanzó un grito ahogado cuando uno de los alumnos metió su pie para hacerle tropezar, lo que siguió de ello fue una lluvia de pelotazos sin piedad alguna contra el guardián del Trueno de Varia, dejándole bastante magullado y aturdido por su torpeza.

─ Arará Levi, creo que con eso ya estás descalificado, hay que ver que das pena.

─ Cállate, esto… no debe saberlo el jefe. He fallado en conservar su objetivo intacto… ─ se lamentó a punto de sollozar otra vez ─ ¡Perdóneme jefe!

─ Ooh, ya no llores Levi ─ le ayudó a levantarse ─ ya, ya pasó ─ le decía para consolarlo mientras lo sacaba de la chancha.

Recordemos que hay situaciones mucho más penosas que la de Tsuna. Por ejemplo la de Levi A' Than.

xXx

─ ¡Este partido está fuera de control!

A su alrededor no se desarrollaba un juego como tal, era una guerra, sí, no había mejor forma de describirlo. Las gradas se llenaron en poco tiempo de jugadores eliminados, y no con simples moretones o hinchazones producto de los pelotazos, no. La mayoría estaban al límite de sus capacidades, acostados a lo largo de los bancos o unos encimas de otros. Tsuna miró el resto de la cancha, los que estaban aún en juego eran los que pertenecían a la mafia, a excepción de Ryohei y Levi que estaban descalificados. El primer tiempo estaba por terminar, los capitanes –Lal y Squalo- se miraron retadoramente justo antes de que el silbato anunciase el tiempo muerto.

─ ¡Reborn! ─ lo llamó Tsuna con reclamo ─ ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo está usando armas en este juego!? ¿Qué no eres el árbitro? ¡Eso debería estar prohibido!

─ La verdad no lo está ─ contestó ─ en un juego de quemados de la mafia todo tipo de arma o habilidades está permitida para derribar o incapacitar a tu oponente, la única regla es que si una pelota te golpea estás fuera. ─ Tsuna quedó perplejo y atemorizado con esa respuesta, que en parte era de esperarse tratándose de algo que venía de Reborn. ─ Claro, eso si no te matan antes ─ sonrió.

─ No puedes estar hablando enserio, Reborn.

─ Si crees que estoy mal puedes preguntarle a Hibari ─ le señaló, el castaño volteó a ver donde apuntaba la mirada de su tutor y ahí, junto a las gradas, velando por los caídos se encontraba Hibari Kyouya cruzado de brazos, con la mirada penetrante en toda la cancha.

─ Me-mejor no.

Tsuna se alejó de la cancha, estaba cansado, y vino a reparar en ello cuando se dejó caer en uno de los bancos. Las piernas le reclamaban el sobreesfuerzo con dolores musculares, tenía los brazos y la frente impregnada de sudor, además de la garganta reseca por falta de líquidos y de tanto gritar por el miedo ó pidiendo socorro. Suspiró, hizo un esfuerzo al levantarse para lavarse la cara en los lavamanos de afuera. La fresca agua del grifo fue una bendición para él cuando acarició su cara y se escurrió por su cuello y hombros sin querer. Bebió hasta quedar satisfecho tras cerrar la llave con un pequeño ruido metálico. Respiró hondo antes de volver a la cancha, el tiempo de descanso estaba por concluir y lo último que quería era hacer molestar a su capitana de equipo, pero antes de que iniciara el camino de regreso algo llamó su atención, se sentía observado por algo o alguien. Aunque recorrió más de una vez su alrededor no consiguió dar con nada sospechoso.

─ Deben ser paranoias mías ─ suspiró, y corrió a la cancha olvidándose de ello.

Una leve risa sofocada se escuchó cuando el décimo se alejó lo suficiente.

─ Jijiji, no se ha percatado de mi presencia aquí, mi plan de infiltración en la secundaria Namimori ha sido un éxito ─ se jactó Skull asomando un poco la cabeza detrás del paredón observando a través de unos binoculares. ─ Pronto les haré pagar por no haber invitado al gran Skull a ese dichoso partido ¡Ya lo verán!

xXx

─ Ya solo queda un tiempo y acabará esta tortura.

Tragó saliva, rezando interiormente por salir ileso a conciencias de que era prácticamente imposible. Squalo lo fulminaba con la mirada, claramente irritado de que aún estuviese en juego, Tsuna evadió en el acto ese contacto visual y fijó sus ojos en otro punto, trató de serenarse aunque le fuese imposible con tanta tensión en el ambiente, los pocos jugadores que quedaban representaban un peligro para todos. Para él.

─ ¡Animo chicos! ¡Tsuna san, mucha suerte! ─ gritó Haru desde las gradas.

─ ¡Tú puedes Tsuna kun!

Se sintió mejor después de escuchar a sus madonas apoyándole con tanto fervor, dándole una seguridad reconfortante que disipó los malos pensamientos y la tensión acumulada.

─ Bueno, tal vez si pueda hacerlo, he llegado bien la segundo tiempo. Quizás….

─ Comienza el segundo tiempo. ─ La voz de Reborn lo devolvió a la realidad.

_¡Frrriiiiiit!_

No pasó ni medio segundo cuando todas las pelotas iban a por él.

─ ¡¡Hiiiiiii!! ¡¡Voy a morir!! ─ solo le dio tiempo para recurrir a su instinto de autoprotección más básico, cubrirse la cabeza y la cara con los brazos y manos. No llegó a sentir ningún impacto, pero si escuchó un grito sofocado muy cerca de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Gokudera en el suelo con el cuerpo adolorido por tantas pelotas que recibió en lugar de su jefe. Tsuna salió de su impresión inmediatamente.

─ ¡¡Gokudera kun!! ─ se situó a su lado para ayudarle a incorporarse ─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

─ Dé-décimo, no-no le sucedió nada, que-que bien ─ murmuró adolorido mientras sonreía satisfecho por su sacrificio. Tsuna se sintió terriblemente mal con ello, forzar a su amigo siendo del equipo contrario a protegerle de esa forma, no era justo, era culpa de su propia debilidad.

─ Es mi culpa ─ se dijo mentalmente mientras ayudado por Yamamoto llevaban al peliplata a las bancas para que se recostara. Tsuna tenía cara de dolor, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que el año pasado, el segundo día después de la llegada de Reborn a su casa cuando tenía ese partido de Voleibol con los del otro salón, todos sus compañeros esforzándose y él sin poder hacer nada. Su amigo le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió, entendía como se sentía. Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa, más convencido, no hacía falta decir más.

─ Descansa, Gokudera kun, nosotros vamos a esforzarnos.

─ Sí, y tú imbécil ─ dirigiéndose ahora a Yamamoto ─ más te vale cuidar del Décimo.

─ No te preocupes, Gokudera.

─ Nosotras nos quedaremos junto con Gokudera san ─ indicó Haru bajando de las gradas con Kyoko.

─ Por favor ─ asintió Tsuna ─ gracias.

Se integraron al juego de inmediato, más decididos, más determinados. Allí les esperaba el equipo contrario con pelotas en mano, y la mira fija en ellos. Tomaron las pelotas que Colonnello les proporcionó y agradecieron el gesto, estaban parejos, eso porque ahora Lussuria optaba por el cargo de porrista del equipo contrario y les coreaba desde afuera. El tiempo de juego volvió a retomarse.

─ ¡¡VOEE!! ¡¡Que no quede ninguno en pie!! ─ Bramó Squalo blandiendo la espada y con la otra mano sosteniendo el balón.

─ Shishishi, será un golpe definitivo ─ le secundó Bel arrojando sus peligrosos cuchillos contra sus adversarios.

─ A por ellos, kora ─ Colonnello corrió a su encuentro sosteniendo el rifle antitanque con un brazo y la pelota con otro. Yamamoto y Tsuna estuvieron por secundarle.

─ No les daremos ninguna oportunidad ─ murmuró Lal siguiendo los esfuerzos de su equipo.

Unos segundos antes de la colisión, ambas marchas se detuvieron en seco. El silbido de varios proyectiles dirigiéndose hacia todos los jugadores en el campo les alertó. Eran pelotas las que se disponían a golpearles. La mayoría reaccionó a tiempo para eludirles –inclusive Tsuna-, a excepción de Mammon que permaneció inmóvil y se dejó tocar por el balón, cosa que dejó a sus compañeros de equipo perplejos.

─ ¡¡Mammon!! ¿¡Por qué rayos te has dejado golpear!? ¡¡VOE!! ─ Le reclamó el capitán de Varia.

─ Me estaba cansando este juego ─ contestó quitándoles la vista encima ─ mi tiempo es dinero y no pienso seguirlo perdiendo en él ─ dijo como último antes de salir del campo y desaparecer entre una cortina de neblina provocada por el arcobaleno avaricioso, dejando a todos sin palabras para el momento.

─ A todo esto ─ fue Lal quien rompió el silencio ─ ¿Quién disparó esas pelotas?

─ Tu respuesta está justo ahí ─ señaló Reborn la entrada a la cancha, ahí estaba Skull con su enorme pulpo sosteniendo una reserva de pelotas dentro de una cesta. Tras el casco del motociclista sonreía victoriosamente por la primera impresión causada, y por haber derribado a uno de los jugadores –aunque este así lo hubiera querido no deja de hincharle el ego a Skull-.

─ ¡Imposible! ¡Skull! ─ reaccionó Tsuna ─ ¿¡Pero él no está jugando, o sí!?

─ No, pero en términos generales sería válido si te golpease, ya que tiene pelotas que están en juego ─ aclaró Reborn.

─ Definitivamente no hablas enserio.

─ Hablo enserio Tsuna, si Skull golpea a alguien puede tomarse como válido, sin contar con que un jugador ya lo ha aceptado así a la primera.

─ Pero Mammon quería salir desde hace mucho. ─ Pensó sin comprender la lógica de su tutor para aquel caso.

─ Ji, ¡Ahora probarán un poco de la grandeza del gran Skull! ¡Yo ganaré este partido!

─ Esto es malo ─ murmuró Colonnello para todos ─ ese pulpo es un peligro, tiene ocho brazos con los que jugar.

─ En pocas palabras, es el jugador más fuerte ─ completó Lal.

─ ¡Tch! ¡Y una reverenda mierda! ¡VOE! ¡Vamos a por todo! ─ rugió Squalo dispuesto a todo.

─ Shishishishi ~ ustedes pueden quedarse a lloriquear si quieren, perdedores, nosotros de Varia no nos amedrentamos por cosas tan simples como estas, shishishi ~ ─ se jactó Belphegor.

─ ¡¡VOE!! ¡¡A por ellos Bel!! ─ se lanzó al ataque con la espada desenvainada y la pelota lista.

─ Yo le cubro, capitán ─ dijo sacando un manojo de dagas atadas por los invisibles hilos.

─ Je, todos ustedes son unos ingenuos ─ susurró el arcobaleno de la Nube sonriendo confiadamente, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que mostraba algo de intimidación.

─ Ellos han sido bastante idiotas ─ comentó Lal observando la escena, sus compañeros de equipo la miraron ya que parecía saber algo al respecto ─, en la mafia, a Skull se le conoce precisamente por su fama en los deportes extremos, no solo en el motociclismo, sino también en juegos de riesgo como el salto libre*, Góming*, juegos acuáticos y sobretodo en quemados. Podrá ser un idiota en muchas cosas, pero todo lo que suponga riesgo es la materia de Skull.

─ Imposible ─ Tsuna estaba impresionado con ese relato.

─ Así que por eso luce tan confiado, ahora lo entiendo, kora.

─ ¡Squalo, cuidado! ¡No es un oponente cualquiera! ─ advirtió Takeshi.

El aludido no prestaba atención al llamado de su pupilo en la espada, el pulpo nuevamente empezó a lanzar pelotas con todos los brazos libres posibles como si una ametralladora se tratase. Ambos expertos en el asalto y asesinato lograron evadir la primera oleada de disparos rápidos y letales, los de atrás igual debían hacer lo mismo o acabarían golpeados y descalificados, o peor, malogrados. Pero ni Squalo ni Bel pudieron seguir avanzando. En segundos el pulpo de Skull triplicó la acción de su esfuerzo y una marea de pelotas abolió a los Varia y sepultó en el interior de una montaña de pelotas. Fong miró con cierta desolación el final de su equipo.

─ El equipo B queda descalificado por la caída del líder ─ declaró Reborn ─ solo queda el equipo A y Skull, se decidirá así.

─ No puede ser, si ni Squalo ni Belphegor pudieron hacer algo contra él. Los pensamientos de Tsuna se vieron interrumpidos cuando el pelipúrpura centró su atención en ellos. ─ Esto no esta bien, todos vamos a resultar heridos. Recordó el rostro de Gokudera, exhausto por el esfuerzo de recibir tantos golpes en su lugar… Tsuna no lo podía soportar, apretaba los párpados suplicando poder hacer algo para detener esa locura, los puños se le crisparon de pura impotencia porque en sí, no sabía que podía hacer. ─ Soy tan inútil, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad que puedo…

─ Todo queda en manos del jefe cuando la vida de otros peligra ─ León se posó en el dorso de la mano de Reborn y tomó la forma habitual del revolver con detalles verdes. Apuntó a la frente de su pupilo, sonriendo como solo sabía hacerlo en esos momentos. ─ ve y has algo por ellos.

¡¡BANG!!

La bala de la Última Voluntad dio de lleno al centro de la frente de Tsuna, tumbándole al suelo por la fuerza del impacto con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. En el lugar donde la bala dio emergió una inconfundible llama de vistoso naranja y el chico abrió los ojos destellando luz propia, un vigor traído desde la muerte a la resurrección. Se levantó de golpe rompiendo sus ropas deportivas en el proceso, enseñando los dientes como un animal furioso. ─ ¡¡REEEBOOORN!! ─ rugió, mostrando unos calzoncillos azules con motivos de estrellitas amarillas. ─ ¡¡GRR!! ¡¡DERROTARÉ A SKULL CON MI VOLUNTAD DE MUERTE!!

─ ¡Tú, Décimo Vongola, acabaré contigo ahora! ¡¡Dispara a discreción!! ─ Ordenó a su mascota. El enorme molusco comenzó con una mortal ráfaga de disparos en todas las direcciones posibles para acabar con el muchacho.

─ Mierda, ese Skull, si salimos vivos de esta juro que lo regresaré con los perros, ¡kora! ─ Se juró a sí mismo el militar mientras corría como los demás ara evadir los pelotazos, y al mismo tiempo trataban de no quitarle la vista de encima al encuentro.

─ Dudo que Sawada pueda contra tal potencia ─ murmuró Lal pensativa a su lado, también corriendo y esquivando ─ aunque esté en estado de última voluntad…

─ Echen un vistazo, los disparos se han detenido ─ les dijo Reborn.

Al voltear, encontraron al pulpo de Skull con los tentáculos hechos un nudo imposible de zafarse. Tsuna venía a por Skull que estaba boquiabierto llevando en sus brazos un montón de pelotas, y comenzó a arrojárselas como una lluvia consecutiva que lo dejó sepultado junto con su mascota. Al terminar solo se veía la mano de Skull sobresalir del montón agitando una banderita blanca improvisada en señal de rendición mientras se escuchaban sus quejidos de dolor.

El silbato cantó anunciando el final del segundo tiempo.

─ Con esto el partido se acaba.

─ ¡¡Bravo Tsuna san!! ¡¡Has ganado!! ─ Aclamó Haru emocionada.

─ ¡¡Sabía que lo conseguirías Tsuna kun!! ─ Le viruteó Kyoko sonriendo.

─ ¡¡Bien hecho Sawadaaa!! ─ Aplaudió Ryohei.

Aria y Renkka le sonreían, y unos aplausos secundaron las demás felicitaciones.

Todos alabaron a Tsuna por su acción, que ya vuelto a la normalidad no hizo más que sonreír satisfecho y feliz por haberlo conseguido. Claro, todo gracias a Reborn aunque…

─ Que mierda… ¡Hemos perdido como unos imbéciles! ─ se quejó Squalo molesto saliendo de la pila de pelotas.

─ Solo esperemos a que el jefe no se entere ─ murmuró Bel algo apagado por la derrota.

─ Muy pero muy tarde mis querubines ─ Anunció Lussuria acercándoseles ─ les recomendaría dos cosas, que se diesen un baño porque están asquerosos ─ indicó con una mirada despectiva tras sus gafas las manchas de suciedad y sudor en las ropas de sus compañeros ─ y que se preparen psicológicamente para una paliza, porque el jefe ya está en la residencia Sawada.

─ ¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ!!!?

Ese grito pertenecía a Tsuna.

─ N-no… por Dios… no… ─ se desvaneció ahí mismo, pálido, seco y asustado, sobretodo asustado.

─ ¡Hahí, Tsuna san!

─ ¡Tsuna kun!

─ ¡Sawada!

─ ¡Tsuna!

─ ¡Décimo!

Lo que Tsuna no sabía, era que Xanxus no iba a ser su única pesadilla allí en Namimori.

Los preparativos para el carnaval apenas empezaban.

xXx

* * *

**Sección Carnival**

-A su alrededor los arcobalenos duermen en unas colchas para bebés con pijamas de colores. Kiri se encuentra en una mecedora de lo más relajada, se gira al público lector y carraspea-.

Antes que nada –habla en voz baja para no despertar a los bebés- quiero disculparme con los lectores por mi ausencia, no solo fue la universidad esta vez, sino que, me dediqué a estudiar con más detenimiento el proyecto de Arcobaleno Carnival y, decidí con la ayuda de muchos de mis colaboradores –lectores muy metidos en mi historia que incluso me dan ideas y prestan personajes- tomarme más enserio este proyecto. Les aseguro, que en poco tendrán algo más que comedia en el fic. Una sorpresa les aguarda –sonríe maliciosamente-.

Si se fijan, le he anexado un prólogo al fic, para que se den vida con la imaginación de lo que viene más adelante, también he corregido muchas cosas de los capítulos anteriores y le quité el exceso de palabras japonesas. Sé de antemano que mi fic no es perfecto, más aún porque es de capítulos muy largos, es más tedioso de corregir, la trama también es larga –muy larga que hasta pienso hacerle continuación-, además de que soy un ser humano imperfecto, pero eso es lo que me hace genial xD.

Gracias a quienes tengo el placer de llamar mis colaboradores:

- Suigin Walker, que sin ti no sé como llegaría a escribir algo tan largo, enserio amiga, en mi vida me había planteado escribir algo tan largo y monstruoso como AC. Gracias a tus canciones contagiosas, tu buen ánimo y entusiasmo para esta historia, un millón de agradecimientos y chocolates no bastarían para dedicarte mi estima como lectora de tus fics y amiga. Te juro que no deshonraré los personajes que me has prestado para este fic que si brillan con luz propia es porque tú los hiciste.

- J-The-Kid. Me ayudaste a dar vida a ciertos personajes cruciales para la segunda temporada de AC y mucho más, eso siempre te lo deberé y agradeceré, las ideas que me diste, todo. No sé si después de, bueno, tú sabes, de aquí a este tiempo sigas leyendo la historia, pero si llegas a leer esto quiero que sepas que de este lado siempre tendrás una amiga con quien contar. Gracias por el apoyo que me diste en su momento.

- Akio/Eratia, tus ideas macabras para todo jamás dejarán de sorprenderme a mí y a quienes las lean, sencillamente sabes darle la vuelta a muchas cosas. Estoy segura que lo que viene más adelante sobre Aleena les encantará a todos, a ti también gracias por el interés y apoyo, que estás ahí para ayudarme en la corrección de mis capítulos.

- Darkness, Kandetah de mi vida, gracias por prestarme a tu niña de tus entrañas creativas para el fic, y también por el interés en sacar el rol de AC en el foro. Si señores, planeamos sacarlo al rol, si alguien está interesado para eso están los reviews y les invito personalmente n.n Gracias por seguir AC paso a paso amiga x3.

- Grego y Jurio, ustedes son únicos chicos XD, ustedes y sus personajes, estoy segura que ellos cautivarán a más de uno en esta historia –ya suena a telenovela-. Se formará la triada del mal y Rock and Roll, lo presiento. Gracias chicos por animarme y apoyar con sus comentarios.

Bueeno, me he explayado de nuevo, pero tenía que dejar estos agradecimientos claros.

Ahora les dejo con el glosario de términos y nos despedimos hasta la próxima entrega de Arcobaleno Carnival, donde más personajes originales, míos y de mis colaboradores se integrarán a esta trama llena de locura y Katekyomanía ^^.

*Onii chan: Es una expresión japonesa para referirse a chicos jóvenes.

*Quemados: Juego en el que ambos equipos se lanzan pelotas contra sí, si una pelota lanzada por alguien te toca quedas descalificado. Es conocido por ser un juego muy rudo.

*Reboyama Vongolisky: Es una de las identidades de Reborn, esta es la de un profesor muy reconocido entre las secundarias.

*Salto libre: También es conocido como salto en paracaídas.

*Góming: Llamado Bunjee, salto de Bunjee o Jumping. Es un deporte extremo donde la persona se lanza de una superficie de gran altura, con solo una cuerda elástica que se ata a los tobillos para garantizar el rebote y la resistencia de la caída y retorno. A mi parecer como es Skull y lo que dicen de él, no me extrañaría que lo practicase o llegase a hacerlo.

Como no sé si terminaré el quinto capítulo para antes del 24 de diciembre o el 31, cosa que creo improbable por el tiempo y porque, tengo mucho Oneshots que escribir como regalos de navidad para mi hermana y amigos. Les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo ^^.

CiaoCiao~~

**-The rise of Clown-. **

**Kiri.**


End file.
